


Black Op

by Rash_jaya



Series: Black Ops [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Pensacola: Wings of Gold (TV), SEAL Team (TV), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Strike Back, Transformers (Bay Movies), Valor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character Amy McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: follow Amy McGarrett the daughter of Stephen J McGarrett... she is the overachiever, who just had to be better, faster, stronger than the rest of her crazy family.
Series: Black Ops [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942576
Kudos: 3





	1. recommendation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my sister Five0fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+sister+Five0fan).



TO: [Major-OliverSinclair@section20.uk](mailto:Major-OliverSinclair@section20.uk)

From: [Admiral-Daves@navy.mil](mailto:Admiral-Daves@navy.mil)

The following information is what can be realized of the service of one Navy officer, Commander Amy McGarrett as by your request.

Annapolis Navy Academy, Amy McGarrett is better known as little Kahuna by the SEAL while grown-up at Naval Amphibious Base Coronado (NAB Coronado) is a naval installation located across the bay from San Diego, California. She was seen at the beach with a paintball gun was well known to shot pups in training and occasional SEAL. At 17 she graduated from Annapolis top 1% of her classes. She had broken most of her partner's records.

She is a linguist who speaks and reads multiple languages. She was good at pick up on the dilate of the not only country but the area. She reading and scrutinizing texts at an astounding 20,000 words per minute. 

She is the chief communication officer and a field operative for her unit. She was responsible for maintaining contact with operatives in the field as well as assisting them. She was also the most skilled and experienced undercover operatives. She is specialized in explosives, interrogation, holds a black belt in Aikido, dojo, Koden-Kan, Systema, and Kapu Kuʻialua or better known as Lua. She can strip and resemble a gun blindfolded under 30 seconds. The first female top-gun program graduate top of her class she also the youngest recruit in the Navy. she

Her service with NEST and Home-world is confidential, classified and her records are mostly restricted. Her file shows that her records of Afghanistan and Iraq, she was most attached to SEAL team operations. She had done join operations with the US Marines, Delta Force, and Australian ASA units. Commander Amy McGarrett as also done a sting with secret services.

She is the Fourth Gangrene navy, who is a highly decorated officer who is qualified in the following list.

Explosives knowledge - Highly skilled in utilizing a number of explosive devices during her Navy career.

Combat EMS Medical Training - Capable of treating severe injuries including a collapsed lung, bullet wounds, CPR, and triage.

Tracking - Highly skilled in tracking in multitudes of terrain, as well as the knowledge in scouting safe to eat food and clean drinking water.

Pilot - Has been seen flying a helicopter on multiple occasions, in cluing F1 and 308s.

Hand to Hand Combat - Trained in close-quartered hand-to-hand combat.

Weapons - As a top Navy sniper, exceptionally skilled shooter capable of firing a kill shot from a long distance with precise accuracy. She is extremely resourceful with the skill set, and mental know-how to turn normal items into weapons or use them for defense.

Linguist - speak Jumpiness, fluent in Hawaiian, Koran, Indonesian, Hindi, Arabic, Kurdish, Pashto, Dari, Niederdeutsch, Egyptian and she was could read hieroglyphics also she could speak and read the ancient Greek. She was good at pick up on the dilate of the not only country but the area.

Interrogation - The sharpest and most efficient interrogator, she uses various strategies to gather information including intimidation, mental techniques, threatening, and torture, or simple co conversation to gain information.

Awarded the following medals and Robbins. Silver Star, Joint Service Commendation Medal, Navy, and Marine Corps Commendation Medal, Joint Service Achievement Medal, Navy and Marine Corps Achievement Medal, Combat Action Ribbon, Navy Unit Commendation, Navy Presidential Unit Citation, Joint Meritorious Unit Award, Fleet Marine Force Ribbon, Campaign, and Service Medals, National Defense Service Medal, Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal, Afghanistan Campaign Medal, Iraq Campaign Medal, Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal, Global War on Terrorism Service Medal, Humanitarian Service Medal, Navy Expert Rifleman Medal, Navy Expert Pistol Shot Medal, Naval Parachutist Insignia, Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal, Navy Sea Service Deployment Ribbon, Surface Warfare Insignia, and top gun patch.

United States Navy fleet Admiral

Admiral Daves


	2. Section 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike Back: Project Dawn, as it is known in the United Kingdom, follows the actions of Section 20, a secret branch of the British Secret Intelligence Service (MI6), particularly two of its officers, Section 20 leads a worldwide manhunt to find and capture Pakistani terrorist Latif, who is plotting an operation of his known as "Project Dawn". they all get made by Latif and send for help income Amy McGarrett but she not alone there someone else there to watch her back to make sure that she gets back to her team and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after the first episode and before the last scene of episode two of the series Strike Back season Project Dawn...

Amy was at the NEST base in DC she had only been back with NEST a year, new Autobots as arrived in the last three months over the year she was missing from the team. With no signs of Decepticons, the Autobots have been helping the USA military with the war on terrorism. One of the new arrivals Sideswipe had been training with Epps, in fighting long side their human allies. He was ready to fight alongside the small allies without step on us. For his first mission, he was to accompany commander Amy McGarrett and assists her in any way possible while maintaining cover, Optimus add that he was not to break cover for any resin.

The flight to London was not something ordinary Sideswipe's statement on her apprehension about this mission leads to a conversation between the two of us. How a simple statement, what ya nervousness the mission, you take out Decepticons without blinking according to Ironhide, you are badass babe.

Amy smirk and reply “that because I love to blow the thing up as much as he does, few things, one section 20 is an English government organization that doesn’t exist, and the last time my team comes face to face with a non-existent government organization we found themselves in Mexican standoff in armor room at Hoover Dame with sector seven when the dumb asses wouldn’t realize Bumblebee. But what troubling me is that the operative identity compromised and killed. Which only means one thing there is a mole somewhere in the hierarchy”.

Sideswipe adds, “that advice with fail rescue attempt”

Amy said, “they knew John Porter's identity and knew about the rescue which was needed to know only these in the task force that was put together to catch Latif knew about the rescue mission. It was bad enough mission was epic fail they lost man in the prosses”

Sideswipe adds, “that lot of suspects, with the task force, be formed between two nations, should I do a deep dive and see what I can find”

Amy said, “I knew John Porter, he leaves behind a youngling a daughter, you call femme. She needed to know what happens to her father. Just do not leave any digital footprint”

She was sitting in the sliver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept; she places an earpiece into her ear which would allow her to stay in contact with her back up in this case it was Sideswipe. That was how she found herself in what looks like an area of banded factories in London. She hates London; people are grumpy and gloomy just like the weather. Even if it was meant to be the high of the summer.

Amy asked, “anything you can tell me before I walk into lion’s den”

Sideswipe reply, “yeah, the team moved-on intel that was given to them by their dead operative John Porter. Porter sends cryptic communication in the video of demands. He gave them a location for Latif at the lotus hotel in Deli, where Latif would be about project dawn. No one seems to know what project dawn is what Latif’s new project name if the scuttlebutt is to believe”.

Amy asked, “what happen in Deli?”

Sideswipe answered, “the message that Porter sends it was directed at Scott and that lead them to lotus hotel deli. Scott and Stonebridge's arrival is soon followed by a gang of terrorists, likely recruited by Latif from the insurgent group Lashkar-e-Taiba, which has conducted several similar terrorist attacks in India before. who hold everybody hostage and demand that someone named Mahmood reveals oneself! Stonebridge and two of the hostages escape and meet with Scott; however, they find themselves surrounded when one of the hostages turns out to be the terrorist leader. Scott and Stonebridge evade the terrorists and find Mahmood, who turns out to be a woman, Iman Zubedah. Zubedah reveals she knows the location of hidden weapons of mass destruction (WMD) that were to be planted in Iraq to vindicate the war. After Scott is recaptured and taken to the lobby with the other hostages, Zubedah is escorted out by the terrorist leader, assumed to be Latif. Scott earlier admits that he never actually saw him, he was sent into identity Latif. Stonebridge rescues Zubedah and kills the leader. When the Indian military storm the hotel, Scott fails to stop the terrorists from dropping a bomb, but Stonebridge arrives in time to catch it. Zubedah is later brought to Pakistani intelligence officer Jamal Ashkani. who is revealed to be Latif; He was in HQ the whole time that Scott and Stonebridge were trying to save the hostages and when they run face rec they found out that the terrorist leader was not Latif but an Abasi Sawalha he is the leader of a Yemeni group that is allied to Latif. They then when to the motel where the found passport and body of the Jamal Ashkani and then the team later found the dead body of Zubedah by the side of the road leading up the military base, Latif excepted. Ho, they gave the job to Scott with Section 20, Why would he take a job with them?”

Amy reply, “don’t know, may have something do with finding out who set him up and got him kicked out of the army. All I know is that Porter trusted him so I give him a chance. But Side, it just you and me out here if shit hit the fan. I better get hazard pay for this working with Section 20 is far more dangerous than hunting Decepticon.”

Sideswipe said, “Time to get your game face on, I am in their system accessing video security now.”

US Navy Commander Amy McGarrett arrived at the crib in her dress blues and was greeted by Colonel Eleanor Grant, who then introduces her second in commander a Major Oliver Sinclair plus the intelligent officer a Captain Kate Marshall.

I don’t like wasting time so I ask the question “what I am doing here Colonel, you got full every capable team”.

Colonel pointed out, “Commander, you knew john Porter he missed the last three check-ins, then a video of demands was sent and we send a team in to recover our operative only to have them move him and we lost one of our best men. Then that every next day Porter’s execution was uploaded for the world to see. You have to deal with Pakistani’s rebel group lead by Latif. I want the Busted.”

I raise an eyebrow at the name, it was a name that US intelligence has not hard in five years. Latif was a Pakistani intelligence agent, Latif is motivated by a desire to expose Operation Trojan Horse, a plot to plant weapons of mass destruction in Iraq before the 2003 invasion which Pakistan was complicit. By revealing the conspirators, Latif hopes to discredit the West and trigger regime change in Pakistan after the General Akmal Ramiz retires and declared his presidential campaign. The west intelligent cannot make any connection between Ramiz and Latif, it is believed that the fact that Ramiz is held in high esteem by the West for his progressive and pro-democracy stance, he is viewed as a liar and a hypocrite by Latif. His life during his short-lived military career, he is accomplished shooter both with handguns and rifle. He is highly knowledgeable in Pakistan’s political platform and military hardware, mostly the scientise working with Biological, Chaological, and Radiological. Latif smart, once his partners are done with, they part of Latif grand plan he cleans the house establish himself a new group of low life to replace them. He got contacts all over the world there are endless groups of haters who he can exploit.

Amy asked, “what do you want from me, Colonel?”

Colonel stated, “simple work with us help us get the busted"

Amy said, "okay, I am going to need full access to your databases and the files on both Stonebridge and Scott, the mission briefs and access to info everything Latif related" 

Colonel Stated, "you have it, anything to get me, Latif"


	3. the talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is about the talk Michael as with Scott at the end of episode 2, Before we get to that we see some other things to come to light during Amy and Michael's visit to John Porter's family.

Stonebridge and Scott watched me fly through page after page. They looked at each other, not know if the lady is just scanning or reading the document. Even the colonel looked confused and the Major was impressed. Stonebridge asked, “you can actually, read that fast?”

I did not look up from the document in my hand when I reply with a simple one-word answer “yes”.

It was long before I was through all the documents I stated, “here what I now know, Latif holds all the cards. Not only he can identify every one of you by sight and voice. H knows how you operate and what you are capable of. With his contact within the Pakistan intelligent, he can get his hands on any information on every one of you. But that arrogant busted gave us one thing that we did not have, now we know what that asshole looks like. We also know how he operates, while he was merciful with Zubedah he was not so with Pakistani intelligence officer Jamal Ashkani. Ashkani suffered several stab wounds and broken bones, it was a brutal painful death. For Latif to get access to the crib he would have to have dam good document forger. A colleague of mine is running all known associates of Latif and also have facial rec running on Latif at every airport, port, and borders if a camera picks up the busted, we will know about it.”

Colonel Grant then dismissed the group for the day. Before Scott could open his mouth to most like hit me, I shut him down with a simple “don’t even try”.

Scott said, “what, all I want to is to buy you and Michael a beer” as we packed up and moved outside call it day even if I had only come in midday. I raise my eyebrow at him, I could read in-between the lines.

He gives a small laugh and asked, “what my charm doesn’t work on you? I must be losing my touch Michael buddy help me out here”

I reply, “what charms”

Michael laughed and adds, “I like her” I agree for a beer for the cheap shot I took at Scott even if it was true and I invite everyone the major players with in the team. The colonel declines as did the major and the captain. The three of us were sitting in the bar around the corner and I could see where Sideswipe is parked. 

Scott asked, “why did the colonel bring you in?”

I took a sip of my beer and replied, “she didn’t the order came from above her head. Major Oliver Sinclair requested and White Hall made it happen. I know both my grandfathers and White Hall serviced together in Vietnam. I never meet the man but I guess he like whatever he read in my jacket because the next thing I know I been pulled from my team leaving shorthanded and here I am”

Take a sip of my beer and asked, “do you know a Jack Dolton ever worked with him while you’re were in Delta?”

Scott reply, “yeah, crazy Jack, we called him that because he always finds a way out of any situation, mostly by blow shit up”

I nodded and added, “that explains why he gets along with my old man”

Scott asked, “your old man, what his name maybe I know him if old Jack dose?”

I smile saying, “if ya have to ask, then ya don’t know my old man mate”

Stonebridge watches Scott he seems to have questions but he doesn’t ask them, not yet. It is not long before Scott hit on the waitress looking for a quickie know he was gotten nowhere with me fast, he smiles at us and walked off with her. My phone buzz and it was Alexandra Porter, John Porter daughter. I take Stonebridge with me; we take Sideswipe and Stonebridge doesn’t even comment on it. spotting his wedding ring on his finger I asked him, “how long have ya been married?”

He simply replies, “five” his tone and far way look tell me more then he intended too. I see that look on many men manly these in the military and police officers especially those who married a civilian. Even if they knew they were marring a person in service there come a time the civilian just doesn’t understand their spouse's commitment to the country above the commitment to family. And He changes the subject by asking where are we going?

Take the next felt and I asked, “I knew John and his family, his daughter Alexandra and his wife, Diana. Alexandra is only 15 years and Diana she got cancer. The doctor just told her she only got a few months at best. Now with John dead poor Alexandra as no one else in this world, she has been going into the systems when Diana passes way. That message was from Alexandra, she needed a lift she missing the bus, Diana is at the hospital. She needs around o’clock care.”

Michael had faraway look in his eyes, she knows that look she has seen it on her father especially when he thinking about these guys he has lost or that time I was kidnaped when I was just ten years old, it was not something that I would ever want kid go through. I spend a month in hospital recovering from my injuries. I had a broken arm, cracked ribs, and bruised kindy. That was the longest time dad was home, he had taken emergency leave. I had nightmares for weeks and I slept in my dad’s room with him. I promised myself I will be faster and stronger, never be vulnerable and helpless like I had been the day they took me.

Before either of us knew sideswipe was pulling up to Brighton girl high school. Alexandra was waiting with her there was a small box and her backpack. when she hops in the back asked, “where too?” All she said was that she likes to see her mother, that mother had to sell the holiday house where she been stay, so she been staying at the hospital with her mother.

The drive to the hospital was sobering and not one word was said by anyone. I kept I eye on Alexandra through the review mirror. There was a sadness in her eyes, one that only found on a child who lost a parent, I know that that look I have seen it on my friend grown up. Anna, uncle Matty's daughter, when she was Alexandra's age uncle Matty was killed in action.

Even though I had lost my mother when I was young, she had been killed in a bank robbery on the mainland while we were visiting her family. I was with her at the bank, I was eight-year-old at the time, I hated the going to New York City, I hated mother family they ever tell me anything. I had runway twice while there the year before, Jenny Feldman had been killed, her body was dump out the front door as wronging to the police officer that was outside that was the first mistake their second was not let her go with the other kids. It was not the police officer that stormed the bank it was the group off duty SEALs. I was never really close to her I send one week of summer and one weekend every month with her because some judge in some court that I never see or been to said I had too.

I could not relate to what Alexandra was going through even though she was estranged from her father after his 2003 he took part in a botched operation to rescue Kenneth Bratton, a weapons contractor held hostage in Iraq on the eve of the invasion where two soldiers were killed and a third left in a persistent vegetative state. Porter was blamed as they suspected the killer was a 13-year-old hostile, As'ad, who Porter had safe by cut free boob vest and failed to kill him. I cannot fault him on that, as I would have the same thing if I had been in his shoes. From the files that read this afternoon I knew that Seven years later, John Porter drafted back into service to work for Section 20. journalist Katie Dartmouth is kidnapped by terrorists in Iraq, among them is As'ad, who is the only witness to Collinson's shooting. Collinson covers his tracks by refusing to aid As'ad, likely leading to his death.

The truth is later discovered by Layla after the third soldier dies after the seven-year coma, and ballistics evidence matches Collinson's gun. Collinson is later forced to help Porter in Afghanistan. Where Porter is told the truth, which is that his boss at the 20 Hugh Collinson who was a Major Military intelligence officer who worked with Porter in the SAS mission to rescue Kenneth Bratton. When enemy re-enforcements arrived Collinson accidentally shot three SAS soldiers.

Tarped in house Porter and Collinson had no hope, Collinson who could not live with what he had done now that people knew the truth while helping Porter escape, Collinson is shot several times by the Taliban and in his dying moments uses a grenade to kill them as Porter manages to escape and even though his good name was restored he choose to work with section 20, reconnect with his wife and daughter.

Arrive at the hospital seen Diana hook up to a life support system was difficult. Diana was only 36 years old, too young to be dying. She is a young mother, she ever gets to see her daughter graduate, ever get to give that talk a mother has with their daughter about boys. Diana will miss so much of Alexandra's life and when the time comes for her to get married, Diana would not be there to help pick out the white dress. Tell her that she looks beautiful, to help her pick out the right followers. It not fair, Diana is the nicest person one can meet why did this have to happen to her, why does this sweet teenager have to lose both her loving parents.

Doctors and nurses come in and out of the room they check on the status of the vitals. The all the long the teen is doing her homework. Stonebridge gives the card to the teen and tells her to call him if she needs anything before, we leave. When I asked if I could drop him off somewhere, he said that he needed to talk to someone in the city and so I drop him off at the close station as told. On the way, he calls Scott to ask him to meet at the fountain outside the 20 HQ tomorrow morning that he needed to talk to him. when I had some time to myself, I make a call of my own to Jack, I needed to know about Scott.

The next morning Michael short up a cold sweat, he had a nightmare about John Porter's death, and the fact he visited with Porter’s family had not to help much. He not home with his wife, after he got to the city, he had gotten drunk and don’t recall how he ends up at Kate's apartment in the city let along in her bed with her. But he knows that this could not happen again, he had his wife are trying for a child. He said so to Kate who tells him that she loves him after remind him that he had told her that his wife did not know him and that he did not have any kids when they meet. She tries to emotionally pull him in towards her but it did not work end if he did love her.

At the fountain, by the time Michael arrives Scott is sitting waiting. Scott is the first to greet him calling him a buddy and then stated that he was trying to rub salt in his wounds, only have Michael tell Scott that he had to talk to him outside the crib.

Scott asked, “what about?”

Michael said, “John porter, he could have the cord that message a dozen different ways that section 20 could have recognized. But he didn’t he, he used a cord only one other person in the world knew about and that was you. Why?” Porter wanted you inside the section, but I am fucked if I know why.”

Scott said, “yes you do”

Michael gets a look like that he stuck in his head and remind of the message that Porter sends. Michael stated in disbelieve “Porter did not trust section 20”

Scott said, “do in one, buddy”

Michael said, “I can’t believe that”

Scott pointed out, “come on, you and Kate had John position before, right?” Michael runs over what happened that night they when to get John.

Scott adds, “only Latif moved just before you got there, how did he know?”

Michael can’t believe it, he got at Scott, “this is insane”

Scott tells him, “whoever sold John out as see on section 20, or someone contacted to section 20. Either way, work out to the same thing” the hold time Michael keep say no…

He remembers that one of his men was shot and killed, and he turns around and yells in Scott's face, “WE LOST A GOOD MAN THAT NIGHT”

Then he remembered that video that John said “I John Porter…”

Finally, Michael admitted, “fuck, Latif knew John name”

Scott asked, “you think that John would give that up”

Michael stated, “no, but they're something more you did not beg Grant for a job just to get back to soldiering, did you?”

Scott said, “Zubedah told me about a plan to plant WMDs in Iraq. John knew whoever set him up the WMDs, Latif, Mahmood, _Project Dawn_ , the hold fucking conspiracy somehow connects back to what happened to me in Iraq.”

It Michael a few minutes and that he sees the truth in what Scott says, that he stated, “don’t want to prove this all just to end up with a bullet in your head do you?”

Scott said, “not really, no”

Michael said, “sound like you need someone to watch your back, mate”

Scott said, “so do you, buddy, so do you” They both know that they need each to stay alive and the two of them walk towards the section 20 HQ.


	4. Targets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> section 20 in South Africa, to captor three targets, and AMY McGarrett is her father's daughter.

When Michael and Scott arrived at the crib, they found Amy closing the hood of her car. She just finishes change the oil; it was a high-powered performers oil by the look of the can. She put the used oil into the now empty can and label used and the date with a permanent marker. “morning boys, we may have something a low life south African underworld player with known ties to Latif. We off to Cape Town South Africa.” 

Scott asked, “you not take the car, are you?”

Amy smiled, “this car goes where I go, we are package deal.”

Kate said, “Sri Lowry pass in Cape Town is known for chop shops”

Amy said, “don’t worry about my car, most likely it be the only thing that comes through the other side of this dog fight smelling like a rose” she smiled.

The car and the equipment were lorded up to C180 from the US Air Force and we all had got much need shut eyes after the brief. It was a long quiet and uneventful trip to Cape Town. Work at section 20 was highly dangerous what make this more so is the fact that this team as not work along together and to top it off tow of the operative was involved with each other even tough Sergeant Michael Stonebridge was married but it was plain to see that guy had deep-felt for Captain Kate Marshall and she was very much in love with him, but she could harden person, unlike Stonebridge. Stonebridge was a career Marine, borne to service his country, and without the military life, he would be lost.

There was an area in Cape Town Sri Lowry pass where there was an old banded factory where the section 20 HQ would be set up and that is where my car will be too. this part of South Africa that the rest of the world don’t see, how the poor and the low life live together. Selling anything for money, these people don’t have a choice they need money to feed their families.

Everyone around the mean table and Amy said, “our target is Beruti Lefu. South African national. Middle-ranking underworld player. Three weeks ago, he was seen here with a known contact of... Latif.” She points to a photo that was taken during a recon mission by Sideswipe unknown to section 20. She sells the information as she got it from one of her contacts to Grant.

Grant said, “He's hired muscle and he's on the move. I want you up there. I want to know what he's carrying. But, most of all, I want to know who he's meeting.”

Kate, Michael, and Scott are in the field, Scott by his overheat car for the hour in the hot sun just waiting. Scott stated, “What the f*ck is going on? I'm standing out like a dildo in Disneyland.”

Kate was doing the hold tourist thing, baseball cap and backpack she fit the part. Michael was also not far from his broken-down car with its hood open. He tells Scott, “Hold your position, Sierra one, camera up.”

Julia Richmond tells them, “we got you” meanwhile I am sitting in the comfort aircon HQ and Side rechanging at arm's length away. Sideswipe and I could be there within three minutes. My car was to show for colonel liking, but there is one thing my car as in another car they could give me wouldn’t have that was inbuild weapons system. Two canons capable of bringing a build down should it be called for, sure that was not as big as Ironhide’s but they were just as effective.

Kate was moved towards the target saying, “Confirming targets” she turns on her camera attached to the shoulder strap of the backpack and Captain Richmond tells them that crib as them. Kate moved to pass the target Julia Richmond take a face photo and run it within a few minutes that got confirmation.

Grant said, “Target one confirmed. Move-in. I repeat, target one confirmed”

Michael stop the target and says, “Target one is approaching”

Scott said, “Okay, got eyes on the Three Stooges. Looks like they got to where they're going.” Their men stop and then walk into the hut.

Grant asked, “Status?”

One by one three of them check-in, starting with Michael, “Sierra in position.”

Followed by Kate, “Kilo in position.”

Finely Scott, “Delta in position”

But the guy who BBQ see Scott talking and get nose asking him watching Scott asked “who are you talking too?”

Michael started to say, “All right, let's move in three...two...”

But he could hear the BBQ asked again, “Who are you talking to…”

I turn to grant, “I going he been made” before anyone could get any real confirmation, I pull Sideswipe out with squealing tires.

Scott said, “No one, buddy, no one. Just keep cooking, huh?”

Michael asked, “what hell was that?”

The man asked again, “Who are you talking to?”

Scott said, “Not now, buddy, not now, huh?”

Kate stated, “What the f*ck?” as she sees Scott talking to the man that was cooking.

The Jamaican looking man asked again, “Who are you talking to?”

Scott stated, “God!”

The man then started to LAUGHING he said, “You're talking to God?”

Scott said, “That's f*cking funny, huh?”

The man starts YELLING, “Hey God! He's talking to you.” MAN CONTINUES LAUGHING LOUDLY. Yelling he tell everyone “Hey, God, the American is talking to God!”

Scott tries to get the man to quieten down. “Hey, shh, shh... Come on. Shoosh?”

The man says, “Yeah.” LAUGHS and out nowhere he yells “Ahh!” attacks Scott with the BBQ utensils all the while the man on the street is SCREAMS INDISTINCTLY.

Inside the hut the targets hear their watchers scream they do the exchange one of the men said, “Do you hear that?” and the white man said, “Yeah, let's go!”

Michael sees one of the men come out the back of the hut and he and yells into the radio “Target visual!” he goes after the while man and who shot at him and gunfire is exchanged.

Kate sees the first target come out front and ran after him say into the radio “target on the move”.

Grant said, “Capture. Do not kill. Repeat, capture, do not kill.”

Scott and the cook are fighting he breaks the guy's arm and knock the guy out cold and yelling “fuck” into the radio Scott runs after the target bodyguard. All the while the man they were meet calmly get the information he was given and walked way.

Michael catch up his bad guy they shot at each other and the man his hit and he check on the man but he died. Michael said, “target two is down I repeat target two is down”. He then runs into the hut and sees the briefcase was empty and so he the detraction of there Kate and her target was headed.

Kate was next to chat up with the bad guy she managed to get ahead of the target and make him come to her. She knocks him down and says stay down, she makes a futile mistake take her eye off the target to see Michael approaching and letting the man be able to pull the gun of cause the see the handheld 22. Revolver pointed at Kate; Michael shot the man dead. Kate said, “For f*ck sake. Capture, not kill.” She walked away and they see Scott got his man alive amazingly not injured. When the three of them come back to the hut they see me laying against my car with the empty briefcase it covered in black power and I got few good prints from the locks and sides of the case and Richmond was run them back in the crib. I ask Sideswipe to run that guy that Scott was chasing a background family, any records.

Even though Michael and Kate talked in a low voice I could still hear them. Kate Marshall telling off Michael, “You'd better hope he talks.”

Michael Stonebridge replay, “If I hadn't taken him out, he would've killed you.”

Kate pointed out, “He only got that chance because of you. I don't need you rushing to my assistance, Sergeant.”

Michael said, “Okay.”

Kate pointed out, “You end up killing two of the men we're supposed to bring in. Threatening our only lead to Latif. If it hadn't been for Scott...”

Of cause Scott as great timing, he comes up behind Kate and asked, “Talking about me again?”

Grant asked, “Well?”

Kate informed the colonel, “He's the muscle, the petty thief from Soweto.”

Grant said, “We're not being held up by a common criminal. Right, with me”

Scott said, “Yes, Ma'am.”

She walked into the room and backhand sitting on the chair and cuffed. She tells the cuffed man, “Now, let me make this clear. Whoever it is you're most afraid of right now is nothing... Compared”

Colonel asked Sinclair, “All right. He's got a good family?”

Major reply, “Yeah. You've got a mother...got a father... And two sisters.”

Colonel grant said, “Right. Find them. Bring them in. Leave no trace.”

Sinclair said, “Yes, Ma'am” they get ready to pick up the family, the man starts laughing and that made Colonel second look at the man who sits up with a smug look on his face.

South African government is divided into three branches, namely the legislative, executive, and judicial. Each branch is administered from a different city. Cape Town, for example, is the legislative center and seat of Parliament. The Constitution of South Africa, however, gives Parliament the right to move its administration to any other city. Pretoria is home to the executive branch and is the seat of the President and the Cabinet. The judicial branch of government is carried out in Bloemfontein, where the Supreme Court of Appeal is located.

I hand the colonel file; it was some paper that was filed with Bloemfontein. “His sisters have restrain-order against him, and his father is in the hospital fighting for his life because this low life shot him in the back” look at the cuffed man.

I turned the colonel and said, “you been wanting to look at page four of that file” it was a detailed report of how he kidnapped and sold his thirteen-year-old niece into sex slavery. The girl was recovered but that was done to her was inhuman. I take out my butterfly knife a give from my father the last I saw him a year ago.

Captor glade he was sitting up as he had was scared of us, I smirk at him playing with my knife. I start, “you afraid us we get it” I glad at the colonel asked her silent question, she nodded were a cruise look in her eyes.

I turn my attention to the captor, I smirk at him flipping turning the knife in my right hand then switching hands right to left, left to right. I was skilled with a knife that to uncle Sam, former SEAL unturned NCIS agent, Sam Hanna, the man was deadly with any weapon, even more so with a knife. “you may not fare of them, and why should you be, is not like they can do anything to you right, I mean they are bounded by due prosses and human right law. But here thing, I am not with them, I am more of a consultant, Now I worked with one crazy-ass man, I am sure your boss has heard of him, Smooth Dog, he is unconventional but gets the job done. he believed that really bad things should have people who hurt children, I agree with him and so does the judicial system here in South African. See the last time I saw Smooth Dog he had Mullah Mohammed Hassan Akhund hanging by jumper leads off a helicopter and just flying around and poor Mullah Mohammed Hassan Akhund well he should talk while he had the chance. Now I don’t have a helicopter but I do have the fastest car in the world and some rope. Or…” I hold the knife in my left hand and pulled my gun with my right, I added “I could just, cut off ya dildo or shot it… now you going to talk or am I going to have to de-man you” while I shave the gun into his groin, I pulled the hammer right the gun and finger ready on the trigger. I give the captor cheese grin.

Captor yelled fare in his voice, “Wait! I don't know who the man is we were going to see. I didn't see his face.”

Colonel asked, “What was in the case?”

Captor muttered, “Hmm?”

I stated “Lady asked you a question” pushing the gun painful into the man groin.

The colonel said, “What was in the case?”

Captor said, “get this crazy woman wherefrom me, I tell you”

Colonel nodded and I pulled the gun back and stood, hosting the gun and knife I walked way to leave the Colonel alone with the captor.

Kate and Michael were still talking about what happened out on the field. Michael said, “Look, what happened out there, happened because of us.”

Kate said, “There is no us."

Michael called out to Kate...

But Kate tells him, “Michael, you made your feelings, perfectly clear. When we're out there, you can treat me as a soldier.”


	5. ATAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> defense contractor. ATAT is Connelly's target the man, the team is working on getting intelligence.

It is along before Grant come out braking orders, “He sold route maps for an armored truck company. Get them all on the phone! I want every truck, every driver, stopped and secured, now!”

Everyone able body was on the phone call the armored truck's companies all over South Africa, they were over 50 companies, any one of these companies could be targeted, I was on the phone with a company “colonel” the urgency in my voice gets everyone attention. “I am on hold with a company dispatcher they can’t see get hold of one of the truck drivers, unit 71, the driver is not responding” I have the phone on my shoulder and I am running information in the missing truck personal at the same time.

Kate offered to take over the call, she tells the rest of us “the company as a GP location on their trucks and local law enforcement is be dispatched now”

“ho, I am running back cheek, one of the driver’s son is just been report missing,” I tell them.

Julia stated, “can’t be a coincidence” 

I tell them, “in my family we saying about that, a coincidence takes a lot of work”

The colonel asked, “How did we miss this?”

Major reply, “A call did go out. The robbery was already in progress.”

Kate added, “All three guards were shot. What's strange is that no money was taken.”

Colonel asked, “What about the other guy?”

Kate said, “Shot, hands severed, jaw blown to pieces”

I added “to hide his identity” still on the phone with the company.

Kate added, “Well, the only survivor was the little boy. Son of one of the dead guards. He was abducted near his home earlier in the afternoon.”

Grant stated, “Jesus...”

The major added, “The CCTV in the back of the van was sprayed... But we've managed to reconfigure some of the images captured just beforehand.”

Computer scanning and the picture of the man face on the scene. Grant identifies the man, “Daniel Connolly.”

Sinclair informed us, “Hardcore IRA. The Good Friday Agreement put him on the run. Kosovo, Chechnya... Now, he touts himself around as some kind of mercenary.

Grant stated, “This is not about money. This is about hate.”

I stated, “I stated, “the company sending over a date pack it should be here soon.”

Computer scanning where Julia was going over data when Scott said, “Hey. What you got there?”

Julia stated, “What have I got?”

Scott asked, “Yeah.”

Julia informed him, “That, Sergeant, is a future-proof, impenetrable encryption data storage unit.”

Scott said, “Wow. Mmm-hmm. You know, in my experience, nothing is impenetrable...”

Kate said, “We know it wasn't money, they were after, so what was it?”

Major answered, “Data, on the encryption device.”

Michael asked, “What kind of data?”

Major reply, “Well, that we don't know. Different units belong to various organizations. But, somehow, I doubt they were interested in the payroll for the Cape Town ballet, or the University's annual accounts. They might just be interested in the security protocols of a major defense contractor. ATAT Systems.”

I said, “ATAT is not just a defense contractor, they are the solitary contractor for back op cross all the branches of the US military. They have access to the most advice technology in weapons, they have manufactured a small device size soda can that is undetectable. This device may be small but one is enough to turn C180 into scarp medal”

Grant asked, “Who's the main man here, in Cape Town?”

Major Sinclair replayed, “Kenneth Bratton”

Scott asked, “Did you say, Bratton?” take the file and looking through it.

Major Sinclair “Yeah”

Grant stated, “You have our attention, Sergeant.”

Scott said, “Chemical weapons guy. Latif. Could be something.” Not really want to share what he was thinking. It was easy for Grant to see where Scott was coming from. the man was kept information from the rest of section 20, he did not trust them.

Kate and Michael talking on one side, “You know Bratton was captured by the Republican Guard in Iraq? And, that,”

Michael said, “John Porter... John Porter got him out.”

Kate said, “In February 2003. No weapons designer should have been anywhere near there. And that was about the same time Scott was booted out of Delta Force. What if there's a connection?”

Julia said, “The man that got shot in the face at the heist... May have been Hugo Lynch. A computer hacker that worked with Connolly.”

Grant asked, “Why?”

Julia said, “Because a new computer hacker just came to town. An American know as Julian Buckley. Wanted for cleaning out the United Bank of Ireland two years ago.”

I asked, “And he's been flagged?”

Julia said, “Mmm-hmm. By Interpol. In from Kinshasa. Paid for his ticket in cash two hours before the flight.”

Grant asked, “And you think he's a replacement for Lynch?”

Julia said, “I think it's a possibility, Colonel. I've tracked his hire car to an address in the Bo-Kaap area.”

I said, “no another a possibility, the DNA is in the fourth body at the hist was Lynch!”

Colonel raised the eyebrow asked how I got DNA results so fast. I smiled saying, “I have a friend in Crime lab who I now own tow tickets to next bucks’ game.”

Scott asked, “Colonel, I'd like to volunteer to talk to Bratton.”

The Colonel asked, “Volunteer?”

Scott replied, “Yes, Ma'am.” Like good little solider.

Grant said, “No. Stonebridge?” Michael and Kate joined them and Grant added, “All right, I need you guys out in the field.”

Michael said, “Finally.”

Grant said, “You're gonna be tracking a man called Buckley. Sergeant Richmond will brief you.” She then turns to Kate and said, “I need you to go and see Bratton.”

Kate replied, “Okay.”

Grant said to Kate, “All right? Kid gloves.” And then adds to all of them, “You have your orders.”

Bo-Kaap area hearing church bell chiming in the background, Scott and Michael was sitting the car on a stakeout. I in my car while Kate goes to talk to Bratton, I have Satellite imagery on my laptop and Sideswipe is listening in too. Scott said, “You know, I'm the one that should be talking to Bratton.”

Michael said, “Now's not the time.”

Scott said, “Now's not the time. Well, let me remind you of something, buddy. I'm the guy that got kicked out of the army for something that I did not do... And pricks like Bratton are out there playing, Hide the f*cking chemical weapons."

Michael said, “You don't know that.”

Scott said, “I do know that. There's something else I know. I got screwed over in Iraq, by someone. I wanna find them. I wanna kill them. I thought you were with me on that one?”

Michael said, “Yeah, I just think, maybe, you're letting your personal life get in the way of this mission.”

Scott said, “Personal life? That's f*cking funny, coming from you.”

Michael asked, “What are you talking about?”

Scott said, “I'll tell you what I'm talking about, Michael. If you wanna play hide the sausage with Kate... “

Michael said, “Oh, that's genius coming from you! You have no f*cking clue what you're talking about. Prick.”

Scott said, “Asshole.”

I said, “boys, I can hear you and I DON’T want to know who fucking who yo… I ever got to finish what I going say when I saw someone come off the house that they kept watching. “You got movement”

Scott said, “That's him.”

Michael said, “I've never been so glad to see a terrorist in my life.”

I say into the radio, “try not to kill this one, Mike”

Michael said, “shut up”

The car engine cut of the and Kate gets out, she greeted by Bratton at the door.

Kate Marshall said, “Thank you for seeing me so quickly.”

Bratton replied, “It's fine. I know the British High Commission... Isn't in the business of wasting people's time” they walk into the house.

Bratton asked, “And you're here as a...?”

Kate said, “Criminal Intelligence liaison with the South African police.”

Bratton said, “Right. Uh, Miss Marshall, this is Darin Morgan.”

Darin said, “Pleasure.”

Kate said, “You're with ATAT?”

Bratton said, “He's our military consultant.”

I talk on the radio, “he more that Kate, he specializes in technology.” Then I tell sideswipe to tape into the computer see what he looks at. What Sideswipe it something he as ever seen before and there was some old language from his world kind like Sam was written last year that hole fight with the fallen in Egypt. I tell Side to send it Autobots but not the rest of the NEST team as I don’t know where the information was been leek from. Side, send the commination to the crackers so they can inform Epps and have Hide tell Lennox.

Darin said, “Just oiling the wheels, that's all.”

Bratton said, “If you'd like to come through... Thank you for your concern. As a result of the robbery... I've already requested that our security codes are changed immediately.”

Kate said, “Well if I can advise you, sir, I do think you need to be careful.”

Bratton said, “Of course.”

Kate asked, “Have you had any contact with this man?”

Bratton asked, “No. Who is he?”

I said into the radio, “he lying”

Kate said, “His name is Daniel Connolly. We believe he may be allied with a terrorist called Latif.”

Bratton stated, “He's the one who attacked the hotel in India.”

Kate said, “His stated aim is to attack the West with a weapon of mass destruction.”

Scoffs and said, “Well, he's looking in the wrong place. We design weapon systems here but we don't house them. That would be against South African law. And we're very scrupulous.”

I asked, “Kate asked about the family?”

Kate asked, “Your family not around?”

Bratton said, “No, school holidays. They're at our beach house.”

I get on the radio asked, “Julia can confirm that report where about the Bratton family, we know the Connolly is not above using family to get them to do what he wants. His voice was strain like he was trying to keep some from his emotions”

Kate said, “Sounds nice.”

Bratton said, “Hmm. Yeah, I appreciate the offer, but my security is more than adequate.” They walked back into the house from the pool area where they were walking and talking.

I said into the radio, “Michael, ya get to close back off little”

Kate Marshall asked, “I understand you were in Iraq, before the invasion.”

Bratton said, “Yeah, that's right.”

Kate said, “Doing what, might I ask?”

Bratton said, “I was asked to report on Saddam's weapons stock.”

Kate stated, “Which was non-existent?”

Bratton said, “Well, he fooled cleverer men than me.”

I said in the Radio, “Kate time to go? The Darin guy is getting twitchy”

Kate said, “It's my card.”

Bratton said, “Thank you.”

Meanwhile, Michael and Scott are following Buckley, when they hit a jam, it seems that there was an accident some kind, and cars are honking as if that was going to get the traffic moving. Scott said, “What the f*ck is going on?”

Buckley looks around and he adjusted his review mirror and see Scott and Michael. Scott said, “f*ck, I think he made us.”

Michael said, “No, he didn't make us. Sh*t. He made us. Move, move, move!”

Scott gets out of the car and jumps on the hood while jumping from hood to hood, he yells at Michael, “Go around, buddy!”

Scott is on foot running after Buckley and asked people, “Move, move!” as he runs past them. Tires Screeching as Michael drives around the traffic jam.

Scott yell at Buckley, “Stop! Stop!” the hanker fired his gun at Scott. People are screaming scared Scott yells at them to stay down. “Stay down, now! Stay down! f*ck!”

People are yelling and Buckley is tripping over people and chairs from the coffee shop he fires again and he hit a bystander. People are scared and screaming and Scott yells, “f*ck! Someone calls an ambulance!” the man was shot in the chest. 

The screaming continues you can hear a siren wailing in the background. Scott still running after Buckley yell at people to Move, “f*cking move!” more gunshot has been exchanged and Scott yells, “Fucker!” as Buckley runs into a construction site. 

A man is drilling and Buckley pushes him out of the way saying, “Get out of the way!”

The construction worker: who was drilling says, “What the f*ck are you doing, man?” he fights with Buckley, and Buckley fires his gun at the construction worker.

Scott trickles him with a grunt, they fight hand to hand Scott get few good punchers into the man's face. Buckley manager to kick Scott off him and punch into the ground and he get hold of the gun he drooped he is about to fire at Scott when gunshots fire followed by tries screeching, its Michael he had shot Buckley saving Scott life. Scott yells, “Michael, get a medic!”

Buckley’s cell phone rings and Scott answers, it and it’s Connelly, mistake Scott for Buckley, both of them be American. It seems that Buckley missing his call and he 20mints late. Scott answer the call it was Connelly’s man Teague. Teague tells Scott, “The Kimberly Hotel. Be there in 10 minutes, no weapons, or the deal's off.”

Scott repeats the message so that Michael would know what been said, “Kimberly Hotel, 10 minutes, got it.”

Sirens wailing in the distance and Scott tells Michael, “Don't worry about that. Come on, come on, come on.” The pair is seen driving away from the site towards the hotel.


	6. test run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone in section 20 is on edge when Scott puts his life on the line.

Colonel Grant is in the crib going over the video with Major Sinclair and Sargent Richmond when Kate comes up asked, “Colonel Grant, you wanted to speak to me?”

Grant said, “When you met with Kenneth Bratton did you, at any point, intimate that he was lying?”

Kate reply, “Certainly not. Although I'm fairly certain he was.”

Grant said, “Well, he's put in a complaint about you and wants you to back off.”

Kate asked, “What does the Ministry say?”

Grant said, “Well, they're all twitchy, aren't they? ATAT's one of the largest publicly-traded companies in the U.K.”

Kate said, “Yes, and Connelly is targeting them. He should be as concerned about that as we are.”

Grant asked, “Then, why isn't he?”

I say, “Maybe Connelly already got his family?”

Julia says, “Excuse me. Stonebridge and Scott need to speak to you urgently.” They all put on the headset to hear in what was going on.

Stonebridge on the phone, “Colonel, Buckley's down... And Scott's going to take his identity.”

Grant said, “Run that by me, again.”

Michael told them, “Scott took a call on Buckley's phone. Yeah, the bloke heard an American accent, must've thought it was Buckley.”

Scott spat out, “Yeah, cause we all sound the same, right?”

Grant said, “And you're seriously suggesting Scott goes in there as Buckley, unarmed?”

Michael said, “That's right. The only thing is, he has 10 minutes to get there.”

I asked, “How do we know Connelly won't recognize Buckley?”

Michael said, “He had half a torn playing card, in his pocket. We just don't think he will.”

Julia said, “There's also the fact that Buckley's an expert hacker.”

Scott asked, “What's she saying?”

Sinclair said, “Well, I can brief him on Cyber Ops.”

I asked, “In ten minutes?”

Kate added, “On the phone?”

Sinclair said, “Well, the alternative is we surround the building. Bring his contact in for interrogation.”

Michael said, “Yeah, but if we do that, Connelly's in the wind.”

I pointed out, “Connelly is a sociopath, if Scott can’t sell it then he dead man”

Grant said, “Put Scott on.” Michael while driving hand the hand-free set over to Scott.

Scott said, “Yeah?”

Grant said, “I want you to listen to me very carefully.”

Scott said, “Yeah, I'm listening”

Grant said, “Patch this through.” Sinclair patches it through to Colonel privet line and she walked over her table in the crib and talk to Scott.

I hear Scott say, “No, Colonel, I've got his file in my hand.” In my earpiece and could hear Scott sallow lamp in this throat, when I next hear him, he tells Michael “It's a green light, buddy.” They're a hit if hesitant in his voice. We all took at each other and then at the colonel she looking a little unsure too. I can’t believe what am hearing, I know Connelly is a sociopath, he is an antisocial personality disorder case (ASPD). People with ASPD can’t understand others’ feelings. They’ll often break rules or make impulsive decisions without feeling guilty for the harm they cause. People with ASPD may also use “mind games” to control friends, family members, co-workers, and even strangers.

Michael said, “We're late.” Arrive at the hotel and the two of them have small talk.

Scott said, “Yeah, well... He doesn't show up, I'll just have myself a drink.”

Michael said, “If I hear gunfire, I'll come help.”

Scott said, “Don't worry yourself, buddy. You hear gunfire, I'll be dead.”

He had phoned Stonebridge saying, “Here, that's mine. I got Buckley's.” with that he gets out of the car and head into the hotel, Blue music playing in the background softly. Their women sitting at the bar and Scott take a sit close to her.

Scott asks, “Can I grab a Laphroaig on the rocks, please?”

the Bartender lost asked; “La-what?”

Scott said, “Laphroaig”

The bartender asked, “uh...”

Lady said, “Just give him a scotch. Neat.”

Scott said, “Thanks, what are you drinking?”

Lady replied, “Same.”

Scott said to the bartender, “Can you make that two?”

They get their shots to take a sip and Scott reaction, “f*ck me, that taste like...”

Lady said, “Shite.”

Scott agreed, “Yeah.”

Lady tells him “everything here is.”

Scott is Scott he stated, “Well, I don't know about that. Quite a lovely Irish accent going on, huh?”

Lady said, “Thank you.”

Scott asked, “You, uh, you meeting someone?”

Lady said, “Yeah, you.” she takes Scott half of the playing card places it on the bar bench long with her half of the card. She adds, “There's a room upstairs. Want to see it?” take the last sip of the drink and walked away heading upstairs.

Scott takes the last sip of his drink and places some cash one bench nad grab the tow half of the playing card, then follow her.

The lady kiss him hard there is a moan and then punchers him away, and tell him, “take your clothes off. What's the matter?”

Scott asked, “I'm just wondering whether you're going to f*ck me or kill me.”

Lady said, “Take them off, and you'll find out.”

Scott takes his shirt off and he asked, “What about you?”

Lady tells him, “Good things come to those who wait.”

Scott asked, “Is that a promise?”

Lady said, “Well? Turn around.”

The open and close there is another man there, tall and thin. Scott asked, “Who's that?”

Lady said, “A friend.”

Scott said, “I love a threesome. That's not the kind of threesome I was talking about”

The man pulls out a knife and asked, “What's wrong? Not pretty enough for you?”

Scott says, “f*ck, no!” he left a something be injected into his neck and whatever it is, it is a fast-acting drug with an Ahh... Scott falls on the floor with the thugs.

Michael walk into the hotel and asked the bartender, “I'm looking for a friend of mine. Big guy. America”

The bartender tells him, “Upstairs.”

Michael head up and find a room door open and he looks inside and clear, he on the balcony and looks up and down the street, on the street he a man close the door on the van and he sees Scott and the van drive away. Stonebridge on the comms said, “Scott's been taken, I'm in pursuit. Charlie-one is a gray-panel van heading north.

Grant said, “Checking coordinates. Bringing you onto visual.” The computer beeps and the Satellite is up and running, she adds, “We've got you.”

Grant asked, “Zero one, do you have eyes on the van?”

Michael said, “Negative, I have no visual of Charlie one.”

Grant said, “We're trying to track Scott by his cell phone.”

Michael said, “That's not gonna work! Scott gave me his cell phone! He took Buckley's with him., I have two exits up ahead. Muizenberg or the airport? Julia, do you hear me? Muizenberg or airport?”

Murphy said, “Satellite locked on Charlie one.”

Michael said, “Switching. Two exits there. Which one? Muizenberg or the airport? Talk to me.”

Julia said, “Exit 26. Muizenberg.”

Grant said, “You've got them. They're right there with you. Right there!”

Michael Stonebridge, “sh*t, Charlie one is in the wind. I repeat, Charlie one is in the wind. Sh*t.”

Satellite turn off and Julia said, “Satellite uplink's been lost.”

Somewhere unknown location distorted breathing Scott is tied up to a chair and there is a bomb strapped to his chest.

Connelly said, “Mr. Buckley, I presume.”

Scott said, “I liked her welcome much better.”

Connelly said, “You were late.”

Scott said, “I was followed.”

Connelly said “Oh yeah? By who?”

Scott replied, “How the f*ck should I know?”

Connelly said, “See, the thing is... I have a unit of British military intelligence looking for me. Section 20...”

Scott replied, “Good for you.”

Connelly asked, “It's headed by a woman called Eleanor Grant. Do you know her?”

Scott replied, “No. I don't know her.”

Connelly said, “See, back in the day, she used to send pricks just like you... To kill me.”

Scott said, “Do you want my f*cking services or not?”

Connelly said, “Oh, yes, I do, very much. But you're not Julian Buckley. You're a f*cking liar. And f*cking liars like you all get the same treatment...” he turns off the bomb.

Julia said, “Last coordinates were down in the valley. Laurens-ford. It's farm country.”

Grant said, “All right, it's open country, proceed with caution do you understand?”

Stonebridge replied on comms, “roger that.”

Michael manages to find the van and inform the rest, “Eyes on Charlie One.”

Grant asked, “Stonebridge, report.” The crib is overly quiet.

Grant said, “Sergeant, report!”

He hears yelling, “f*ck you!”

Michael report in, “That was Scott, I'm going in. Jesus!”

He managed to jump back and they hear a loud explosion. Everyone in the crib is lost for words. But I know that sound and its low grade with directional exploitive. We all hear heavy breathing over the speaker.

I asked, “Michael listen to me this importin, can you tell of the derby blow out in one direction”

Michael said, “yeah what does that have to do with it anything Scott dead”

I said, “everything, from the sound and what you just told me there could a chance that Scott still alive and this was a test to see if Scott call for help or not”

Grant said, “No! Fall Back! Repeat! Fall Back!”

Whispering Michael told them, “It's Connolly”

The three Irish walked into the blow-up ban where Scott was taped. The tall skinny one goes for Scott's phone and the lady slaps him. he grunts and skinny one cut him free. Scott said up and say out of breath, “Are you f*cking kidding me?”

Connelly said, “Ah, it was just a bit of fun. We have the charge set to explode away from your body. Not that you knew that, which was the fun part.”

Scott coughing and grunting he said, “Ugh. Oh. Oh...Ow.”

Connelly check his phone and said, “No calls. You didn't even go for your phone?”

Scott said, “You strapped a f*cking bomb to my chest. Who am I going to call? My Mom...ask her to defuse the f*cking thing?”

Connelly laughing and Scott yells at him, “You sick f*ck!”

Michael hears him and tells the rest, “Scott's alive!” and their relief is seen on everyone's faces all around the crib. It was the colonel that was most affected by this event.

Connelly said, “Well, you passed.”

Scott said, “Oh?”

Connelly said, “And now it's time to claim your prize. Just the one, mind...” he points to his left cheek, and Scott slag Connelly hard as he can on the left side of the man’s face. Connelly grunting he flex his jaws. It feels really good to hit asshole...


	7. play in place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant plays two sides of the coin who side she really one...

Kate goes to check in on the colonel and Grant said, “Look, Kate, one day you're gonna be where I am... And you're gonna have to make these decisions for yourself. I knew Connolly would vet Scott, in the most extreme of manner. I told Scott that he was not to flinch in any way. Not to make a play. Not to call for help... Even if he thought, he was going to die.”

Kate asked, “Did you order him to go in?”

Grant told her, “I gave him an informed choice. He volunteered... Knowing exactly how dangerous Daniel Connolly is.”

Kate asked, “Do you have previous with Connolly?”

Grant told her, “Northern Ireland was my first posting. I'd been there three days when... Connolly broke into the home of a delivery guy. He delivered groceries to the barracks. Connolly tied up the man's family in the front room... And told the guy that if he didn't drive a lorry full of Semtex into the barracks... That he would kill his family in front of him. But if he did what he was told... Connolly promised to spare the lives of his wife and children. The explosion killed five soldiers and maimed dozens. I was the first on the scene.”

Kate asked, “And the man's family?”

Colonel full of emotion replied, “Daniel Connolly is not a man to keep his promises.”

Meanwhile, Scott and the gang moved to the compound. Where he is informed of what he was hired to do, there are three different levels of blueprints. He asked, “Bank job?”

He told that he did not need to know all he needs to do his job. Scott asked, “which would be what, exactly?”

He told that he hired to override the security. Scott understands, and he asked, “Do I get to see this place beforehand?”

when the answer was big fat NO! he said, “f*ck.” Sigh and see that there are with red letters volt he asked, “What about here?”

He is told that it not his concern. All he needed to do is cracking the access code that it. he gives something and asked, “you okay with that?”

He looked at it and said, “Yeah, well... As far as the future-proof and impenetrable encryption data storage unit goes... Looks fine. I'll need to run some checks at my place”

There some paper he asked, “What's this?”

He told that Hugo, the guy before him, these papers are the other codes he was working on.

But Connolly clears his throat and said, “You can take this shiny stuff. Nothing else. I want you back at the bar in two”

The lady and Scott come out last Michael are hind and the lady stop Scott and they fuck right there in the open. Grant over comms asked, “Stonebridge. Do we have a visual on Scott yet?”

Michael Stonebridge replied “Affirmative.” Wishing he could unsee what he was seen.

Grant asked, “Is he okay?”

Scott and the lady going at it she was moaning and Michael said, “I think he'll come through.” And with a groan and yell of f*ck, he did cum.

Julia approached Kate saying, “Oh! Kate... I've been looking into ATAT like you asked. Read this.”

Scott meets up with Michael and Stonebridge stated, “You look like sh*t.”

Scott pointed out, “Yeah... They f*cking blew me up, dickhead.” Stonebridge laughs. Scott adds, “Sorry, I look f*cking bad.”

They pulled up to the crib and Scott said, “You know, I've met some sick mother fuckers in my time. Daniel Connolly..., I'm fine, by the way, thanks for asking.”

Michael asked, “Oh, sorry about that mate. How are you feeling? You all right?”

Scott said, “f*ck you.”

Stonebridge said, “I saw what happened back there.” and Scott knew that Michael meant the fucking moment.

Scott asked, “Oh, you saw that, did you? Did you learn anything?”

Michael said, “You're reckless, Scott.”

Scott asked, “Excuse me?”

Michael pointed out, “She's a f*cking terrorist”.

Scott stated, “Yeah, no f*cking sh*t. Don't worry about me, buddy. I'll do my job.”

Michael not too sure about that and asked, “Really? You gonna put a bullet in her?”

Scott said, “Yeah, if I have to... She's the bad guy. You're the one that's banging one of the Home Team.”

They stop walk and Michael stated, “Look, I told you, Kate and I are none of your f*cking business.”

Scott fired back, “Its f*cking is if it's going to get me killed out there! Sort your sh*t out, Michael. For your sake. For Kate's... Especially for Kerry's. Your wife? Remember her?” he leaves Michael standing there along.

Scott asked for three large sheets of tracing paper and started to draw the plains he saw. He tells Julia about the plans he saw and works with Sinclair on the cords. Grant and Julia

Grant: asked, “You see Scott do this from memory?”

Julia said, “No, he only had eyes on them for seconds. Looks like it relates to the same site. One appears to overlay the other.”

Grant Mmm-hmm. While she studies the plans and Julia pointed out, “If this is an ATAT facility... There'll be anti-ram barriers, acoustic, infrared sensors... Ballistic-resistant entry points. You name it... Not to mention, more guards than even Connolly could kill.”

But Grant pointed out, “This looks like some sort of tunnel system, running underneath.”

Julia said, “Scott said the maps looked much older. So, this structure could have been there for years... Decommissioned, forgotten about...”

Grant said, “Well, whatever and wherever this is... Connolly's going in by the back door...”

Sinclair and Scott are going through the cord that he briefly saw before Connolly burns them. Every try was miss so far. Meanwhile, Kate and Michael are going over what Julia found. Kate Marshall tells Michael, “We have documents dating back to 2003... Now, take a look at this. Mahmood. Pakistani weapons scientist. We know what length Latif went to capture and interrogate her. Now, it turns out... That up until 2003, she's on ATAT's payroll. Mahmood and Bratton. It's in Baghdad in 2003. Days before Porter got him out of there. Now, what if, right? Bratton and ATAT intended on planting a chemical weapons stock, in Iraq? Giving the Pentagon hawks what they wanted and making a killing when the war started.”

Michael said, “sh*t. If what you're saying is right, there's been a huge conspiracy, here.”

Kate pointed out, “And some very influential people will go a long way... To make sure none of this ever comes out.”

Grant asks Sinclair and Scott “Where are we?”

Sinclair stated, “Scott saw the code that Connolly's hacker used.”

Grant asked, “Right. Do we know what it was?”

Sinclair said, “No. We have the data, and we have the device. But we also need the initialization protocol... That they used to hack into ATAT's security system.”

Grant asked, “Can we use it to hack?”

Sinclair pointed out, “Only if we get the exact code. One wrong character and it's completely useless...”

Scott stated, “Oh, come on, having a photographic memory... And trying to remember all this sh*t' really f*cking hard with you people talking. Shut the f*ck up!”

In his mind, he ran over the sheet of paper that he only got glads at he remembers that skinny guy said, the guy before you, he was working on it. and Scott said, “Try this... D-I-R... Slash, root at 10... Dot, 105... Dot, 0, dot, 57”

Sinclair does and the computer beep and they have access to the data system. He said, “We're in.”

Grant said, “Well done.”

Scott said happily he said, “f*ck yeah. Did you see that?” laughing while computer beeping and Sinclair said, “We've implanted a worm on this hard drive. Scott needs to open the system with the drive and the code... The worm will then allow me to remotely bypass the proprietary firewall... And work on the system from here. Right.”

Scott said, “Only one problem, dude. I don't speak geek."

Sinclair said, “You just remember the code. Leave the rest to me. But you will need to buy me some time.”

Scott asked, “Yeah, how much?”

Sinclair said, “A few seconds. Shouldn't be a problem for Damien Scott, the world-class bull shitter.”

Julia asked, “So that opens the vault?”

Sinclair said, “No, hacking into the system will bypass the base site security. And avoid triggering the alarm.”

Scott whispering, “Right. All right. How do we get in the vault?”

Sinclair said, “Hmm. Most likely a biometric key. Retinal scan, fingerprint match...

Grant said, “From a high-ranking executive, like...”

Both say together, “Kenneth Bratton.”

Scott said, “All right, I'm outta here.” It almost two o’clock.

Kate's phone ring is Bratton, he wants to talk, somewhere in public and safe. Meanwhile, Scott at the bar on the phone with Julia when the crazy lady walked and he hang up to greet his new business partner.

Scott asked, “Where's everyone else?”

Lady informed him, “Busy. Right. What are you worried about? I'm on orders to keep you relaxed.” Scott sighs, and Mmm.

Kate and Michael tell Colonel, “Bratton's scared. He wants to meet in a public place.”

Grant asked, “You think he's telling the truth?”

Kate said, “I do, yeah This is about his children. You know, Colonel, if we're right, and bring Bratton in... This puts an end to Connolly's plan. You could pull Scott out.”

Grant said, “Captain, nothing would give me greater pleasure than chopping Connolly off at the knees. But his plan needs to succeed if he is to lead us to Latif. Connolly could be coming for Bratton at any time. I want you to extract him quickly and quietly. So, we can brief him... And put him back to work with Connolly, under our protection. I want...you're his contact, you're running point.”

Michael and Kate both said, “Yeah. Okay.”

When the colonel left Michael Stonebridge tells Kate, “Kate... Let me get in close. You run the point.”

Kate pointed out, “He asked for me.”

Michael said, “No, I... I know he did, but...”

Kate asked, “But, what?”

Michael said, “Scott told me about Connolly. If something goes wrong, or it's a trap...”

Kate said, “Michael... I don't need you protecting me.”

Michael stated, “Look, I know... You don't need me protecting you. But I care about you.”

Kate stated that she knows, Michael and Kate's head but Michael place a GPS chip on Kate.

Bratton remembers what Connolly had said, “Lovely family, Ken” he just wants to know that his family is safe. Then he calls his partner and told him everything placing his life in danger, somewhere deep down he knows that he has been killed all he cares about now is security his family safety.

Meanwhile at the hotel lady is give Scott a massage and it hurt as she put her full body weight on his spine and shoulders. He yells, “Oh, f*ck me!” continuously and then he begs her “Please. Please, please, please. Just stop, stop, stop... Oh, f*ck!”

He rolls over to his back and it feels better. He said “Oi! Oh, God, oh... Oi. Wow. That was amazing. You know what you're doing, huh?”

She said, “I trained for two years. Pleasure and pain. That's me.”

Scott pointed out, “You know if you're that good at something... “

She cuts him off saying, “Nobody wants to pay for a massage... Not since the credit crunch.” Scott laughs and asked, “so, uh, you just become some terrorist groupie? Hmm?”

She tells him, “You don't know Daniel. You don't see what he stands for, what he believes in... Anyway, live fast, die young...”

Scott asked, “So, what happens if you don't die? Who would you rather see in the mirror in 20 years? A happy masseuse with a couple of kids... Or just some cold-hearted soulless bitch with black holes for eyes? Hmm?”

She yells at him “f*ck you.”

Scott said, “Yeah?” they both every close to one other and breathing heavily until Scott asked, “So, how many people have you killed?”

Lady sigh get off the bed and asked, “Where the f*ck are they?” slams items on the floor.


	8. Mission take down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connolly part two of Latif plan Section 20 manage to stop Connolly but at what cost.

The busy city Kate in the coffee shop and down the road and Michael is one the other side of the street following Bratton, who is cross the street walking downhill towards the coffee shop where Kate is. Both the operators were on comms with each other and Michael was in communicating with the crib. Michael tells Kate over the comms, “Visual Principal, Visual clear, ready to transport.” He moved into a car and get on the drive side of the car.

In the Coffee shop, Kate says, “copy that, initiating contact.”

She pulls out the phone and call, and the Bratton phone rings. She gives him a set of instructions, “Walk to the end of the street and take a right at the coffee shop and wait for me at the windows, outside.”

She watched him walked pass and she gets up to move in the same direction. She greets him, “Mr. Bratton!”

Bratton stated, “Am I being followed?”

Kate too dismissive of Bratton wronging, “Relax, we're gonna get you out of here.”

Bratton only cares about his family and he asked, “What about my family?”

Kate said, “They're fine. You need to come with me.”

Bratton stated, “Yeah, I have to know. I have to know that they're safe.”

Kate Marshall said, “They'll be safe. We're fifty yards from making that happen. You just need to come with me.” that not what Mr. Bratton wants to hear, all he cares to abut right now is that his family’s safety.

Bratton demands, “No! I need to know that they are safe!”

Kate Marshall said, “Kenneth, I need to get you into the car.”

Bratton: asked, “Christ, how the hell did I get into this?”

Grant over the comms, “Transport secured?”

Michael said, “Negative, walking away.”

Kate and Bratton continue arguing, he tells her, “No! You have no idea the pressure we were under. They wanted...no, God knows they needed to find chemical weapons in Iraq.”

Kate Marshall said, “Listen to me”

But Bratton keeps on talking, “It was never supposed to be used.”

Kate said, “Get into the car, Kenneth!”

Michael said, “Kate, bring him back!”

Bratton tells her, “That's why I hid it.”

Michael said, “Principal is not secure. Repeat, the principal is not secure.”

Bratton said, “When I found out what this damn thing could do... Millions of people with just a few drops...”

Michael asked, “Kate, what are you doing?”

Kate asked Bratton, “Talking Sarin? Talking VX?”

Bratton said, “Yes, but you must understand...”

Kate said, “Then tell me about it...” there is an explosion up the hill.

Grant said, “What the hell is going on?”

The flowing traffic comes to complete still. A little red car has come to stop right long where Michael was parked and he is now trapped in his car with no room to open his door. Michael yells “Move!”

Tries screeching Charlie one pulls up and Mr skinny get out pulling out his knife he had Kate fight. he overpowers her and threw her into the van Bratton turns around and there was Connolly stand there with a gun in hand which was pointed at Bratton's head with both the Bratton and Kate securer in the van moved out by the time Michael out of his car they are gone. Connolly calls someone and says they moving now. Scott and the lady Pain arrive at a remote location. Scott is unaware of the fact the Kate has been taken.

When Connolly restore the Scott phone section 20 had no way of tracking Scott the GPS was lost. Michael tells them that he had put a tracker on Kate. Grant order Michael to find Kate, they had to get their hands on the VX before it falls into Latif’s hands.

Scott get out and asked, “So, what is this place?” he told Connolly to have patience.

The Van open and Bratton jump out, and Connolly says, “How are you holding up, Ken? I have a surprise for you.”

Someone else gets out of the van and its Ken’s business partner Morgan. Ken charge at him yelling, “They've got my family!” Morgan steps out of the way easily and Ken falls to the ground with a grunt.

Morgan said, “Now, come on Ken. Remember Ramadi? Remember the lies I told for you? I put my neck on the block for you. And just because you've lost your balls... Doesn't mean you're going to take me down with you.”

Kate jump out of the van and Scott was surprised to see her. Her hands tied and somehow Section 20 who active the GPS they have Kate Marshall's signal and they find that it is the same location as Scott.

Morgan tells Connolly, “So... As we discussed... Ken's not leaving?”

Connolly said, “Nobody's leaving.” He shot Morgan in the head. he cocked a finger and asked Kate to join him. he asked her, “Now, I've got to ask... What's a nice girl like you doing working for the Colonial enemy?”

Kate said, “Spare me the prehistoric shite.”

Connolly stated, “See, I think it's a childhood thing, that you've, uh, never... Well, ya know... Playing soldiers in the back garden with your brother... No, brothers! Always wanting to be one of the lads.”

Kate said, “Enough about me. Did you always want to be a cold-blooded butcher?”

Connolly said, “No, it wasn't my first calling...”

Kate cut him off saying, “Don't tell me... You want to become a priest.”

Connolly said, “No, as a matter of fact... You know, I've never told anyone this before... I always wanted to be a jockey. On the level. When I was 15, I jumped school, and... Hopped on a bus to Fermanagh to work at a stable out there. You know, mucking out, grooming... I even got to ride a couple of times. It was the greatest week of my life. And then on a Saturday... The head lad calls me in and says... We have to let you go."

Kate asked, “Why was that?”

Connolly admitted, “I frightened the horses.” Kate is not surprised by that admission however she through it was the stupid excuse a race house around screaming crowds and gunfire be fearful of one boy.

Inside section 20 Cape Town computer beeping Julia following Kate GPS, tell them, “They're on the move.”

On the comms, she tells Michael, “Sending you co-ordinates.”

I and sitting watch I text Sideswipe tell him if this why the colonel calls in for, I tell the colonel we going home, we could be sitting on base doing sh*t all. They hear tires screeching and they know Michael on his way, I hope he can safe Kate, that boy is in love with her and she with him but too bad that boy is married to another.

Sinclair asked “So, basically, we're just gambling... That Marshall will be with Connolly.”

Grant said, “If she's still alive, it's because Connolly has a use for her...”

Julia said, “We're getting transmission interference. Her signal's down. I'm patching through last coordinates.”

Michael Stonebridge replied on comms, “Roger that. On my way.”

Julia tells the others, “According to Captain Marshall's last known position... I think the tunnels under this facility.”

Grant asked, “And what is it?”

Julia said, “It's a factory making fertilizers, agricultural chemicals”

Sinclair asked, “A shell company for ATAT?”

I said, “perfect place to hide the VX.”

It not along before Sinclair noetic that Scott on line, but the worm is not uploading, I look at Sideswipe and nodded, even if he doesn’t get to shoot today, he be happy with this little under the table hack job. Sinclair said the worm is activin and the manager to lock down the facility security.

I ask Julia Michael ETA, and she said he just arriving, she went telling me that Michael is good at his job and that he will safe Kate. That is if she was even alive for him to save her, she has no use to Connolly and been Irish Connolly would not let her live because in his eyes she had betrayed Ireland and that is sin.

Sideswipe as hack into the worn and he could hear Scott talk with the lady. He asked what her what is she going to do? Asked if she was going to kill him. the lady pain as Sideswipe comes to call her said, “if that what he asks me to do, I am on his side remember”.

Scott tells her, “He's got no side. All right? It's just him against everyone else! He's killing everyone else. Think about it. Come on. As soon as I'm done here, he's gonna kill me.”

The lady pain yells, “Shut up! Shut the f*ck up!”

Sideswipe said that it only may of time before the factory system in 5 minutes and they hear 5 Scott try and work on the lady pain, “he's gonna kill you. Think about it!”

4Lady pain yell at him “Who are you? Who the f*ck are you?”

3 the is gunfire and Scott yell, “Fuck me,”

2 more gunfire and Scott yell “NO”

1 Alarms ringing Sinclair stated, “They detected the worm.”

Alarms continue to ringing and gunshots fired and there Scott screaming “f*ck me.” and then Sideswipe hears Michael Stonebridge: asking, “You okay?”

Scott said, “Yeah? Yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. He's down here.”

Michael and Scott move and Michael yells, “Scott Grenade! Get down!”

They take cove and Scott yells, “sh*t!” gunshots continue and Stonebridge yells “Another grenade! Move!”

Gunshot and Connolly is hit on the leg and he threw a grenade and Michael yells, “move”

Screaming at Michael “Capture, Mike, do not f*cking kill him!”

Michael Stonebridge said, “He's up, he's up, come on” take the lead as they chase Connolly to the surface. How both boys are out in the open, they both yelling at Connolly one after the other. It was Michael Stonebridge first, “Connolly, stop, don't move!”

Followed by Scott “Put the weapon down, Connolly.”

They both yell at the sometimes over and over again, “Put it down! Put the f*cking weapon down!”

Scott said, “Put it down! Gently.”

Michael yells at the old Irish man, “Now, get on the ground. On the ground. Come on, get on your f*cking knees! Get the f*ck on the ground!”

Connolly stated, “Typical f*cking British. Always giving orders.” Scott kicks his legs from under Connolly and he fell to his keens.

He smirks and adds, “I think you should look in the van, lads. Can't have too much insurance, you know what I mean?”

Michael said, “Keep watching him.”

There was Kate, she was he had tied up her head and the bomb strap to her. Michael Stonebridge tells Kate that It's all right. But then the Bomb start to beeping the countdown start the minute the door to the van is open.

Kate as been in that like that for some time now, there sweat running from her face down her neck, her while slaves top is covered in sault sweat. She breathing heavily and Michael looks over the devices. Connolly asked, “You like that?”

Scott yell and kick him, “You f*cking piece of sh*t!”

Connolly said, “Some of my best work.”

Scott yell at him again “Shut the f*ck up! Shut up!”

Michael said, “We have an anti-handling device.”

Kate said, “There's a tilt switch,”

Michael said, “yeah? Yeah, that's right. That mercury moves, it'll detonate. You have to stay still. These charges are shaped to blow right towards you. Can you feel anything else?”

Kate said, “Yeah, there's something, um... Uh, Cold... It's metal, digging into my stomach.”

Michael said, “I can still cut through this cable, here.”

Kate said, “No, it's wired to the bomb.”

Michael said, “It's all right. I can get this off of you.”

Kate said, “Michael... Michael... Besides, we both know there isn't any time!”

The bomb continues beeping Michael run to Connolly yelling “Switch it off. Switch it f*cking off!”

Connolly said, “Yeah, I can switch it off... But you'll have to let me go.”

Scott said, “No f*cking way!”

Connolly said, “You've won. You got your f*cking apocalypse back. Now, all I'm saying is, I can disable that timer remotely.”

Scott said, “That is bullshit!”

Connolly said, “But, I'll need 100 yards start”

Kate knows that he goes free that she good as dead, she yells, “No, no, Michael!”

Connolly said, “Oh, you think I haven't done this sort of thing before?”

Michael yells, “You f*ck!” shaved his gun in Connolly's face.

Connolly knew he had the upper hand and said, “Yeah, go ahead! Shoot me! Go on!”

Scott said, “He will not f*cking do it!”

Michael said, “Scott! Scott! We have to give her a chance, man!”

Scott said, “There is no f*cking chance! And he's playing you!”

Connolly said, “C'mon soldier. What other choice do you have? Or maybe she's not worth it.”

Kate yell, “Michael! Michael!”

Scott yells at him, “Michael, he's a f*cking liar.”

Connolly said, “Tick, tock, lads.”

Michael said, “I can't let her die”

Scott yells at him, “He's not gonna do it. Michael!”

Connolly said, “100 yards.”

Scott said, “Michael, he won't f*cking do it.”

Michael said, “Shut up, Scott.”

Scott said, “Michael, he's f*cking with you...”

Kate said, “Michael, no! “

Scott said, “You will not get that bomb off her!”

Stonebridge said, “Shut up, sh*t.”

Scott said, “f*ck!”

Michael is with Kate he said, “We've got the weapon.”

Kate cries out, “What have you done?”

Michael tells her, “It's fine. We got the weapon.”

All Kate keeps saying as she starts to cry, “What have you done?”

Michael said, “He promised! He promised.”

Kate is crying and asked, “What have you done?”

Breathing heavily, she knows that she going be blow up, Scott comes to the van and says, “Time to go.”

He watches the timer and does not stop and Kate gives him one last order, “Michael, look at me. Do you love me? Sergeant, you will obey this order!”

Michael tells Kate that he is sorry,

Scott said, “Michael, get the f*ck out.”

Kate tells Michael, “You always had my back.”

Scott says, “Come on! Move!” and pull Michael away from the van.

As the van blow in award towards Kate Michael Stonebridge yells, “NO KATE.”

The news of Kate death hits crib hard and the colonel asked me to stay now that she one operative down she would me help out in the flown and do what I do best but first she wanted to track down Connolly and take him out for what he did to Kate, Bratton, and his family.

Sideswipe tracked Connolly down to the little seaside village, Maputo, Mozambique Coast. Where Michael, Scott, and Grant track him on foot from the market when they catch up the murder. They under the pier train line.

Scott and Michael step out in front of him, He takes off his sunglasses and said, “Fellas... What took you so long?”

Scott answered, “Didn't seem like you were going anywhere.”

Connolly said, “You're right. I figured between you and Latif... Ah, ugh... Got tired of running. Sorry about your friend... But you know how it is.”

Scott and Michael look at each other without words give Michael the nodded, and Michael aims his gun at Connolly. Scott stan there with his hand in his hand behind his back and Grant walk on to the scene and she as a cold look in her eyes as she looks at Connolly, he said, “I had a dream about you, Eleanor. So, I did... I'd like it to be you. Soldier to Soldier.”

There is per hated in the colonel's voice when she said, “You were never a soldier.” And shoot Connolly in the head, he bodies down to his keens before fall face-first into the sand. She walks away and Scott followed and Michael walked around Connolly's body and pick up the bullet case and walked over the body and walk off join the other heading toward the were was watching the scene unfold.


	9. Crawford new traget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes after Latif's no. 1 arms-dealer. What could go wrong? read and find out...

I am watching the news on my tab and Sideswipe outback of shotting empty old rested barrels. now that everyone is at the hotel rooms and way from section 20 headquarters in Mombasa Kenya, for the night, he as a bit of freedom, and boy does he uses the time well. He has been a jump-off rooftop and jump over park car and jeeps and racing around, it may look like he is messing about to an outsider but he is training all by himself, at NEST, he would have Ironhide or Epps with him.

Sideswipe said, “can’t believe I am saying this, I miss the twins and their pranks”

I laugh and say, “that because you don’t have others around and the fact that you miss ya own twin. Having Mudflap and Skids around keep ya busy. I get it, I mean I miss my family too, especially when I thought, I was sucked in Pegasus with no way back home to them and the Autobots. There was a moment I thought I was going die out there I had planned to be blown into million pieces long with our base. A city that outlived its creators, been submerged under the ocean for millions of years that is until we came along bring up to the surface once again to live not just existed”

Sideswipe sit on the stub drink a High-Grade Energon and asked, “you think the Colonel will let us do what we do or just bench us again.”

I thought about, before answering, “if she benches us again, I don’t see the point of hanging around, we will just head home and do what we do best”

Sideswipe said, “I much rather be hunt cons then sit around doing nothing.”

I added, “me to Sides, what did Prime say about what we found on ATAT?”

Side said, “He not happy but Ironhide said that Lennox talking to Epps to make plans to get the Autobots to be taken off-world in secret.”

I said, “I met may species while I was in Pegasus and I got say that earth Governments are worst, they stub ya in the back if it means to get themselves head, I just wish we could throw them all out of the plane as Lennox did to Director Theodore Galloway only without a parashot.”

She looked up and wonder what Teyla’s people, the Athosians are up too. if they were safe from the wraith and their harvesting. She knew their many universes out there maybe one day they get to travel to more of them, she would not mind befriend them especially if there were like the Autobots, Roman or Teyla. Strong people with morel cord, Integrity, Honour, Honesty, Courage, and Loyalty. Those who fight for these who can’t fight for themselves and do what is right. To stand up for the little guy, especially to protect the innocent.

Sideswipe said, “technically according to Epps, Lennox did not throw him out of a plane Galloway was dragged out by his shot when he pulled it while still on the plane.”

I smiled, “it was beautiful to see, he had this look on his face, it was priceless. Especially when Lennox slap him”

Sideswipe added, “the Autobots had a good laugh about it”

I raise my eyebrow at him and he corrected himself saying, “alright it was Ironhide and me”

I said, “I go get some shut eyes, get some recharge in, Sides. I see ya in the morning,” and turn in for the night.

It was around half past five in the morning when I got out of bed. I want for a run and headed to the crib, it was half-past six only Sinclair and Colonel Grant are in… they got my message late last night about Gerard Crawford.

I had sent them both a message saying, that USN intelligence picks up chatter about Gerard Crawford been the one who supplied weapons that were used at a hotel in India and the one Connolly used, more importantly, he here to collect a shipment in person. 

I handed a cup of coffee to both and it seems like Sinclair was dose he homework like a good little intelligence officer. Julia walked in and joined us at the table and a little while later the boys walking in, Scott was telling Michael about how he got the blonde lady number that he met on the plan.

Grant does waste any time she gets to right to point, “New target, ex-Royal Marine, turned global arms dealer. Gerald Crawford. We have growing evidence that Crawford supplied the weapons used at the hotel siege in New Delhi, as well as those used by Connolly in the Cape Town heist.”

Michael asked, “So, the explosives that killed Kate, they're from him.”

Sinclair informed them, “He's Latif's chief armory.”

Grant added, “And normally ultra-security conscious, never directly connected to the weapons he supplies, until now.”

Julia said, “Two days ago, Mombasa police broke a shipyard smuggling ring led by this man, Central Yard controller Ken Masato. Now, Masato confessed that Crawford bribed him to let through an illegal arms shipment destined for Sudan. What's more, Crawford will personally supervise the transfer onto trucks for overland transportation to Darfur. He'll be traveling with his head of security, Dieter Hendricks, former South African Special Forces. They're meeting at the docks tonight.”

Grant said, “This is our chance to get to Latif. I want Crawford alive. Commander, you going in too…”

Studying the layout of the docks, I study each section of putting into my memory back while Sideswipe study all the camera angels I remember him that Section 20 would have live Satellite feeding into the crib.

I change for action, my black camo with no identifying marks, my vest host clips to my SIG P226R is a 9 mm caliber, grenades and it also holstering my knife on the back. On my war belt, I have two more clips for my gun, two smash bangs, a belt cutter, multitool, my phone and there is a drop leg holster my gun host strapped on my right leg.

We arrive just as the sunset over the ocean. Take my place, Scott on the top of the crate and Michael in between the transport crates on the ground level and I found myself on the other side, I had the easy job to make sure that Crawford doesn’t run or escape. The full moon night, it lights up the surely dark docks. Someone like Crawford would be trained to know where the team was hidden and can easily spot them in this dim-light.

Me with my bird-eye view on the open entreaty I put my eyes on the target first and I let everyone else know, “All right. Fox is in the coop. here we go!”

Michael is upset about not being able to kill Crawford for getting Kate killed, and Scott tells him “you can shoot his bodyguard if that's any consolation.”

Crawford is looking around if he spots even one, he would out of here, I say, “hold positions” but I am too late in my cautioning.

The yard controller Ken Masato said, “customs papers have been processed as promised. It is all in order.”

Grant said, “As soon as Crawford confirms the shipment and signs the ledger, move in.”

Crawford looks at Scott and Michael's area three-time and stated to the Masato, “Number TN-3 form, to authorize transport of chemical fertilizer. I have to sign for it, right? Don't worry, I've got a spare one in the car.” Crawford walks off and toward the car.

It takes a little while for his head of security, Dieter Hendricks asked Masato, “What's a TN-3 form?”

Masato said, “There isn't one.”

I said into comms, “sh*t. They made us,”

Scott asked, “track the feed.”

Grant said, “I want eyes on, now.”

Michael was running around look around corners, he panting he asked, “Just give me a bead. Tell me where he's at.”

Julia said, “Looking.:

Sinclair said, “Look for Hendricks, too.”

Julia replied, “Copy that.”

Stonebridge asked, “Where the f*ck is he?”

Julia said, “Got him, Sector 2, primary target heading towards the storage facilities. Sector 2”

Stonebridge said, “I'm in Sector 2.” But then he felt a gun been pointed at the back of his head.

Michael said, “f*ck.”

Crawford said, “Who are you?”

Michael tells him, “British Military Intelligence. It's over, Crawford. Be smart. You've lost the shipment, but we can still cut a deal.”

Crawford said, “Don't tell me what I've lost.” He hit Michael on the back of the head, he grunts and falls to the ground.

Both I and Scott said, “Heading to Sector 2.”

I get to Michael first, and Stonebridge moans “You all right?”

Michael Stonebridge said, “Yeah.” I help him up and an idea from in my head which causes me to smile just as Scott arrived.

Scott asked, “See what happens when you go off without me?”

Michael said, “Then f*cking keep up.”

I say, “Mike go up” nod my head upwards.

Julia said, “Still no visual.”

Hendricks said, “f*cking pricks...” Scott out been hit in the head with a 2X50 wood plank.

Grant said, “Scott, what's your position?” there no answer.

Sinclair said, “Sounds like Hendricks found him first.”

Richmond asked, “Scott?”

I said, “moving to the car”

Grant said, “Find me, Crawford.”

Sinclair said, “The cars on the move.”

Michael said, “sh*t” jumping from one trailer to another.

“Side” text to my car and he take shot at the target’s car and Tires Squealing the car stop few meters away from where Crawford was and to stop him from running toward the I shot few rounds of my gun a few centimeters in front of from him which stop him in his tracks.

I keep to the shadows and keep Crawford from running, Michael jumps on top of him and throws him against the trailer and he yells at the bodyguard “Go! You know what to do!”

I tag the Car as the tires screeching, the car does a 180 and high tail it out of there but not before it hit with heal of gunfire breaking the back window be Michael.

Crawford said, “I believe you have a deal you want to offer me.” these were not the words to say to Stonebridge who could not kill the Hendricks, for Kate.

Michael said, “You sick f*ck.” He stuffs the gun into Crawford's mouth, he gagging on the gun and Scott running and yelling, “Mike, Mike! Easy, tiger! Hey, Grant said alive”

Scott pulls Crawford said, “Come here, hands on your head. Keep 'em there.”

Michael whispering “f*ck.”

The boys through Crawford in the boot of sideswipe and drive towards the crib, I take the turns a little too fast for the like of my unwanted passenger in the boot of the car, his screams could be heard and so I take up another step going faster yet. Each turns the car drifts and there is screaming from the boot as scum roll around in there. But it was my big finish that gets a reaction, I pull the hand brake and the car spin complete 360 and skids into the parking lot at the between Sinclair jeep and Julia top-kick nicely.

Scott gets out saying, “you maniac” he smiled, I know that ex delta loved the ride.

I laugh and when Michael opens the door, I place my hand on his to stop him “hold on a sec”

Scott takes Crawford in and I talk to Michael, “when I was 8 my mother's head was blow off right in front of me. the smell of gunpowder mix with blood and iron in the air reminds me of that day… someday are easy but every year on the day I lost her, I still get nightmares sometimes… the point is Michael I take it, the anger, the pain and turn it into fuel to keep me going. That what you needed to do now Michael, take the anger, the pain, and use it as fuel forces on Latif. He is the reason Kate is gone. The best way for you to honor her memory is to counite her work catching the bad guys, even if the guys are cockroaches that need to be terminated. Integrity, Honour, Honesty, Courage, and Loyalty. These are the things that make us who we are Michael, you lose that then you no better than Crawford.”

Crawford was sitting in the room with Julia, Michael, Scott, and Grandstand around him, he looked cocky and asked, “And my reward for this betrayal?” I watch from the main room and listen.

Grant said, “If the information you provide leads to Latif's arrest, you get a reduced sentence in a British jail.”

Scott adds, “Or you can rot in some African hellhole for the rest of your life” I like that idea but that would not get us, Latif.

Sinclair said, “Well, information such as his point man in Europe?”

Crawford said, “Very well. I've heard your terms, now you listen to mine. That arms deal was a humanitarian ransom payment, being made in exchange for a British aid worker, a doctor, held hostage in Darfur.”

Scott said, “Yeah, yeah, of course, it was.” his voice says it all, they all through Crawford were full of shit.

Crawford said, “Once the weapons arrived in Khartoum, she was to be released.”

Julia asked, “When did you get into the humanitarian ransom business?”

Crawford said, “She's my daughter. Get me my daughter back, and I'll give you Latif.”

In the main room, we watch the video that was sent to Crawford. there was a young blond girl, with a clear sign of been beaten. She said into the camera, “My name is Clare Somersby, and I am an aid worker. And I am here to heal people...” there was screaming in Arabic and she is whipped in the. The young Clare Groans… captors speak in Arabic... Grant shut the video off…

Grant asked, “How the f*ck did we miss this?”

Sinclair said, “The Embassy in Khartoum is aware of Clare's abduction, but no link was flagged to Crawford.”

Julia Richmond said, “She uses her mother's maiden name, Clare's parents separated when she was 12,”

I added, “she's had no contact with Crawford since and changed her name when she was 18. Clare has been defined by a desire to prove that she is different from her father all of her life. She a top surgeon in Chicago she guaranteed from John Hopkins top of her class.”

Grant said, “Someone knew. The tape was sent to him directly. She was deliberately targeted to ensure he got the weapons.”

Scott said, “f*cked him and ourselves then, haven't we? I say we get Guantanamo on his ass. Give us ten minutes with him, he'll spill his guts on Latif no problem.”

Michael said, “And she becomes what? Just another dead woman we've sacrificed for the cause?”

I asked, “Would he talk? Or would he just sit there thinking about how his daughter was suffering and beg you to hit him even harder?”

Scott said, “Well, f*ck it. Find out where she is, we'll go and do a snatch-and-grab.”

Sinclair said, “The Janjaweed are nomadic. They could be holding Clare anywhere.”

They all turn to the colonel and Grant said, “No. We need Crawford to offer them cash instead of arms. I want them to bring her to us.”

They all asked, “Where?”

Grant said, “Darfur.”

Scott and I look at each other, there were too many wearables in play with Grant play. She was planning a military attack without having enough on the ground. there are so many ways this could wrong. Pulled Scott's side and said, “give 1 hour to put a backup plan together on the ground and take Sinclair with you”. with that I left with Side ahead of the Crawford and the boys even Sinclair would be joining them on the ground.


	10. Set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One by one everything comes to light, would it be too late to safe Clare. What else can go wrong?

Amy Landed in Darfur, she was wearing local tater, even Sideswipe had scared a rust bucket of 1980 four-door car ford, Fairmont sedan, his weapon on bored was updated thanks to Wheeljack before they left. He has his saws and hand-held blast cannons when he was in his robot form, but in his car form his as access to a cannon and small-caliber rockets, enough to take out a build or two.

I call Lennox to asked if he had any NEST assets in the area and there was one LT Dale White, a navy SEAL attached to NEST. He was investigating some stolen Autobot tech and he had Arcee with him. The two of them were following a journo named Maggie from International Times. The chatter that he been picking up was that there was something that was going down she been tracking multiple Mercs. PMC assholes around in the last few days. He tracking the tech to one of three men that had led into the country just this morning.

I see the photo and I see what could not have been mistaken was Crawford bodyguarded Dieter Hendricks. There was a photo of the Hendricks and these mercs that they were following. I asked, “have you identified these men?”

LT White said, “not yet”

I said, “this man right is Dieter Hendricks, Crawford’s bodyguard. He is to extract Crawford’s daughter Clare Somersby from Janjaweed militant terrorist group. She is the doctor that was taken from the local client, someone here knew her connection to the former Marine turned arms-dealer. He arms Latif’s men that took the Hotel in Delhi and armed Connolly who killed section 20 operative blow her up with a bomb. Shot both the ATAT workers and killed countless people in fortnight and mayhem many more.”

LT Dale White said, “let take the tach back and these a**holes out of the equation.”

I tell him, “they are mercs, kill anyone who gets in there way, they only care about the mission they don’t give a rat about anyone or anything else.” They know that the best time to hit them was during the exchange. They were ready to take these mercs out one in for all and then they would go after Janjaweed camp.

The next day her phone goes off its text from Michael letting her know that they had landed they were at the hotel. Funny how thing work out she was there to follow the journo Maggie who was at the hotel too. she replies, “not far, got ear on ya, watch ya six.”

Scott said, “I can't believe we're doing this sh*t. We won't let him supply weapons, but he can give them this cash to buy those same weapons someplace else?”

Michael said, “As long as it gets us intel on Latif, what do you care?”

Sinclair said, “Matak's already here. He's waiting for us in the restaurant.”

Scott said, “The Janjaweed eat in hotels?”

Crawford said, “Matak is the government minister conducting negotiations on my behalf. As far as he's concerned, you're my employees, so act accordingly. If he even guesses at the truth, it's over.” He and Sinclair head towards the restaurant.

Scott whispers, “Cocksucker.”

I follower Maggie she is head down and she stops in the middle of the staircase and said, “Well, dip me in sh*t and call me Colonel. Now I know I've got a story.” I stop, following her eyes on to the boys.

She called out, “Damien?” I keep just out their eyesight and listen. I could hear Michael asking Scott who is that? And the ex-delta replied, “A journo. War zone junkie. We f*cked a couple of times.”

I could picture Michael rolling his eyes as he tells Scott to get rid of her. And then I hear Scott say, “Hey, Maggie. What are you doing here?”

The young war junkie as Scott calls her, “Just give me the headlines. Is it juicy? Should I grab the table next to you and make notes?”

Scott sings, “No, no, no. Uh, why don't we make this a liquid lunch, for old times' sake?”

Maggie asked, “Oh, what about your friend? Is he coming too? He looks kinda fun.”

Scott said, “Well, he's English. So, no, on both counts.”

Maggie asked, “Now, I seem to remember...” as they walked to the bar. Great I think to myself, so much to tagging Maggie. This is f*cked, or maybe not hopefully what I read about Maggie is true then if the exchange goes sideways which most like it will. I had managed to tag the Maggie with a GPS chip earlier.

I join LT Dole White in the restaurant he got a table on the corner to give us a good view of the place and all the entry points. That to the design of the room we could hear every word that been said from Matak’s table.

Matak said, “Ah, Captain Crawford, my friend. As-salaam alaikum.”

Crawford said, “Alaikum salaam. this Mr. Sinclair and Mr. Stonebridge, Matak Achmed.” Crawford shake hands with Matak.

Matak said, “You understand we have to be conscious of security in these troubled times.”

He picked up the envelope of the table where he was sitting wanting and said, “I'm afraid I have some bad news. They have killed one of the hostages.”

Crawford's body language changed as he takes the envelope and opens see the photo and Matak adds “Not your daughter, subhanallah, but another doctor.”

Crawford let go of the breath he was holing and Matak said, “I have warned you we are dealing with a very volatile man. This will not be an easy matter to resolve.” His voice takes a dangerous tone to it. I look at the Dale we both through know that is not a good tone, I heard that tone from my father surely when I do something that get myself hurt. This guy is on the take and no one has proof of it yet and that was why he was still part of the government.

Sinclair whispered, “I think we're going to need a bigger case.” Matak invited them to sit down.

I could hear Scott and Maggie’s conversation… playing out in me hear too. Maggie asked, “its Special Ops? Are you going to render Bashir? Make him stand trial for war crimes?”

Scott asked, “Snatch the President of Sudan?”

Maggie said, “Well, why not? He's already been indicted by the courts. Everyone knows the Janjaweed operates on his say-so.”

Scott said, “True.”

I hear glasses click and they say, “Cheers.”

Maggie stated, “Something's going down. I've been seeing you guys all over lately.”

Scott asked, “What guys?”

Maggie said, “Mercs. PMC assholes. Here.”

I hear what should button been pushed, and Maggie asked, “He looks like a tourist to you? I swear I've seen him in fatigues somewhere. Do you recognize him? Wasn't Iraq, was it? Kosovo?” putting two and two together I guessed that she was showing him a photo of these guys that Dale as shown her yesterday.

Scott chuckles and Maggie said, “The snake guy's a Russian called Grigor. Right.”

Scott asked, “Where'd you take these?”

Maggie said, “Some she-been, not far from here.”

Scott asked, “You want to tell me where it is?”

Maggie said, “Quid pro quo. Who are those guys you were with? What was in those cases? Heh.”

While she was asking questions, it sounds like Scott took out the SD card and I could hear Maggie ask, “Hey, what did you just do?”

Scott said, “Well, I'm going to find out who that guy is, then I'm going to the place where you took those photos. Catch you later.”

Maggie was not the kind of person to let Scott go off with her. She said, “That was not the deal and you know it.

I could hear traffic and someone whistle and Maggie said, “Hey, I got a driver.”

Scott said, “Awesome”

From what was said next, I could tell that Maggie diver was named Jacoub!

Scott is on the phone with section 20 and he said, “Hey hottie, it's me. We good to talk dirty again?”

“Yes, the line is secure.” Came the answer from my comms it was Colonel Grant.

Scott said, “They're chewing over the bribe now. I got a photo to send you. Love ya.”

Grant voice sated, “Get me an ID.”

I could hear a car door open and what sounds like Clucking, Maggie is Laughing and the car open slam closed and maggie said, “They don't mind if you don't.” then another door open and close, and the car starting other voice saying, “My name is Jacoub. You are American also, yes?”

I force on the table again and Matak said, “I have made arrangements for the exchange. We are meeting at noon tomorrow. You have the weapons ready to deliver?”

Crawford said, “No. But I have this as collateral. And a sign of my good faith in concluding the deal.” Sinclair opens one of the cases up and there it is full of money.

Matak grunts, “But Tahir will want weapons.”

Crawford said, “And he'll get them, I promise. When I have my daughter back safe and unharmed, I will release the weapons immediately. They'll be nearby.” Michael and Sinclair share a look, there is a dangerous look in Michael's eyes. I share the same look with Dale, it was something like about how colonel Grand operate, but she gets the job done.

Crawford said, “Now, there is one suitcase for Tahir, and this one will be for you alone, for all your endeavors in ensuring that our two parties meet as arranged. My deepest gratitude, as always, to a true friend. Salut.” They part take in drinking water and meal together. By the time they are done with their meal so are we. Before they could get up to leave Dale and I head out, he follows Maggie and Scott and I followed Michael and Sinclair. I had been right there and either one had noticed.

Michael yells as the door to the room closed, “What the hell was that? You're offering them weapons now?” I made it to my room right next door to them.

Crawford yells right back, “You've seen what we're dealing with. If I'd said we had no arms, what do you think they'd do to Clare, huh? This way, at least I've made sure they'll bring her.”

Michael yells at him, “Crawford, you tell me what happens when they find out the truth.”

Crawford reminds him, “This was your f*cking plan. If she dies, if you've killed her by stopping that shipment...” his voice breaks a little, it was emotional he did care about his daughter.

He takes breath said, “I lost her once. Fifteen years ago, when her mother took her. I'm not gonna lose her again.” He looks at Michael.

I could hear both Michael and Sinclair breathe, sigh and Michael said, “. All right. We'll get her back. No matter what it takes.”

There is not much to do with them until noon tomorrow so I pay my attention to Maggie and right work out what was going on there by listening in. Maggie said, “So that's it over there. You want Jacoub to wait?”

After a few seconds she adds, “Oh, sh*t, that's him!” I hear a phone ring and Julia Richmond's voice comes through the comms “I have an ID on that photo. The man's name is Andre Botha. He's a South African mercenary frequently hired by Crawford's private security firm.”

Grant said, “He's been playing us all along.”

Scott said, “No sh*t.” he must of the hand up because I could hear his voice through the comms again. The GPS wire tape I could hear Scott said, “We gotta follow him. Let's go.”

Maggie said, “Okay. Uh-uh. Not yet. Jacob,”

Scott said, “get out. I'm driving.”

Maggie said, “Not until you tell me what this is all about.”

Scott said, “Maggie, not now. I'll tell you while I'm driving. Jacob, get out of the car.”

Maggie said, “No! What's in it for me? You better talk fast.” I could see that there was possible that Scott could lose them and text Arcee tell her not to lose them.

Scott yelled, “Get out of the f*cking car.”

Jacob said, “This is my car!”

Scott said, “So get in.”

Maggie stated, “You are such a piece of work, you know that?”

Scott said, “Maggie, not now.”

Scott said, “Sh*t. He's made us. You couldn't just do what I say, could you? Always gotta put the squeeze on, and try and get something for yourself.” I could hear cars racing…

Maggie said, “Sound familiar?”

Scott said, “If we lose him, I'm never gonna sleep with you again. Ever!”

Maggie said, “Like I'd miss those three seconds.” I gag and Hear Scott scoffs.

Jacoub asked, “What is happening?”

Scott stated, “Plan B. Buckle up.” Poor Jacoub whimpers…

Scott asked, “F*ck are they?”

Jacoub said, “I see them! I see!”

Scott said, “Yeah, I got 'em.” The car race even faster I could hear the engine.

Scott said, “You wanna hold on?” I hear tires Squealing and big clash. Scott said, “f*ck! That hurt?”

I could not hear anything, I did not know what was happening, and then five minutes later comms come to life again, Scott on the phone with the crib. Scott said, “I've taken two of 'em out. I got their weapons, but I'm thinking there's more. That guy in the photo with the snake tattoo is a Russian called Grigor?”

Grant said, “He's a Chechen. Grigor Tchevsky.”

Julia said, “We're cross-referencing border controls. Andre Botha, Grigor Tchevsky, and a third mercenary, Casper Bryce. They all flew into Khartoum on the same flight two days ago. We're sending the information to Stonebridge and Commander now.” I got a text saying the two were dead and there was more out there. I knew Scott was safe and Dale was on his way back.

I could the printing next door just as I look through the photo of the three men. Michael said, “major” handing the print out to him when there was a knock at The man’s voice said, “Room service”

I could hear Michael saying, “We haven't ordered anything.”

The man was fast with his reply, “It's for Mr. Crawford. Compliments of the hotel.” Like he has been rehashing the line.

Michael tells him, “Why don't you leave it outside, we'll collect it later.”

I could hear step toward the door, I have my father’s bat ears, could tell in the pitch of the sound and the different decibel. The man as an answer for that too, “he needs to sign for it.”

Michael tells him, “Just a moment.”

I hear whispering “Shut the door for him and lock it” I hear the door to the balcony closed and locked, then I hear Michael whispering again, “There's one other man, just off to the side. Get ready.”

Sinclair asked in a whisper, “What are you going to use?”

Michael whispers back, “They brought it with them.”

Sinclair whisper, “Okay.”

I hear the opening and Sinclair said, “Hi, come in. Come on in.”

I hear ice be tossed around in the bucket and clear sound of a bottle of bubble been pulled out and then wack glass backing and grunt follow by a thug. The sound of someone falling to the floor. And door slam close on someone's hand and yelp then the clear sound of gun be clogged but no sound of any shots. Its air is pushed 6 times. That sound I knew it was silencer and finely I head Sinclair say, “Nice work.” I hear the balcony doors open again and someone steps inside I know that third person was Crawford.

When Michael asked him who the men were Crawford said, “When I found out Clare was working in Sudan, I approached Matak, and bribed him to have her visa revoked. Instead, he had her abducted. He played distraught, of course. Promised to personally liaise with the Janjaweed to broker the deal to get her back. For a fee. So, you see, if I hadn't made him aware of her value, I couldn't trust that they'd deliver her to me even once they had the weapons, so I had Dieter prepare a covert team to plan to be at the exchange just in case. They were in place before my arrest. What they've done since is without my knowledge or guidance.”

Michael said, “How many others are on the team?”

Crawford said, “Two more. Dieter and Andre.” I could tell that it was a lie, he was hastate for a split second.

Sinclair said, “They've both been taken out.”

Crawford said, “Then Clare's in your hands now.” I scoffed at that comment. Just then the door nob turned I slip behind the door with my gun in hand ready to fire if I need it too. but it was just Dale he was back early. Dale and I hit the bed wanted to get to exchange point before the Mercs because they both sure there were more of these a**holes running around.


	11. exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the exchange, with the Janjaweed run my madman who gets great delight out of other's pain. Who is in the bed with Matak. Scott and Michael Who are outgunned and outnumbered, will they live to get that intel on Latif?

Dale White was someone I know my whole life; his father was SEAL before him and service with my grandfather and was my father’s first SEAL commanding officer. Dale was more than a teammate he was family. I knew I could count on Dale and he knows that he can count on me. Arcee and Sides were great Autobots to work with too. The tech knowledge and access they bring to this fight was an advantage, they did the work my stepmother would do for my father’s team.

Dale as taken a photo of the area of the meet for the exchange tomorrow and I was looking at it planning the takedown try to come up with every evadable. But the mercs would take up, the abandoned bus and the barn. I would keep one out of the side to coming as last resort. We coming up with a game plan. I call Michael and Scott on the way. But just I was about to walk out the comms come to life.

It calls that came through, the voice said, “Colonel, it's Sinclair. I think we should abort. We're too exposed.”

Grant asked, “What about Stonebridge?”

Sinclair said, “He wants to continue. But I'm convinced Crawford's double-crossing us. We have no idea how many more of these guys are out there.”

Grant said, “All right. Stonebridge knows what he's doing. And we need that intel on Latif. Where's Scott?”

Sinclair said, “Gathering intelligence. He said he'll meet us at the exchange.”

Grant said, “Well, make sure he gets there. It's Scott's job to watch your back.”

Sinclair said, “Lucky me.”

Dale and I take off and Scott comms come alive again this time its Scott, he was discouragement Maggie from going to the exchange. Of cause, the journo was not going to take no for an answer. Then came the question I had not expected. Scott asked, “where the car?”

I am the red light wait and wounding when I hear Scott's voice again and it out that Journo driver Jacoub as taken the car back and they are on their way in his neighbor’s car. Cause Scott as to complain about the rest bucket.

When comms come alive again this time is Julia from the crib calling Michael. She tells him, “Stonebridge? We have new intelligence. We're cross-referencing border controls. Another five of Crawford's men arrived in Sudan yesterday.” Sides active Michael comms….

Grant adds, “looks like you're gonna have company.”

Michael replied, “all right” hang up…

Use the comms and I informed Michael, “took out two so that leaves three…I am on trout to exchange point now.”

Sinclair asked, “Problem?”

Michael who as upmost faith in Scott and me says, “no” with Matak and Crawford in the car he doesn’t get into any details. Arcee was good at pick up radio traffic she used the satellite scanning for high-end surveillance gear in the spectrum signal in the 400 MHz range.

Arcee find what she was looking for we hear a conversation between the mercs on the walkie, I have a visual on the boss. As soon as he has his daughter, we take out the special forces. Roger that.

Michael and Sinclair get out of the car and they look around the area, there were not many places for people to hide. Hut like a house where a mother and her three children lived. The bus nad the burn.

Sinclair asked, “We spotted anyone?”

Michael said, “That abandoned bus. The barn. Maybe the walkway.”

Sinclair said, “I don't see anyone.”

Michael pointed out, “Neither can I, but that's where I'd put men.”

I tell them, “Sinclair, Michael beware Mercs located one in the burn and other in the bus number three is not squad, cannot locate and you are in the cross-hairs.”

Michael and Sinclair look at each other and he asked Michael, “So what's my role? Apart from sitting duck?”

Michel tells him, “You grab the girl. She'll make a perfect shield. No one's going to shoot you with her in the way.”

Sinclair said, “Doesn't sound very chivalrous. But I like it. Yeah, good plan.”

Look around Michael asked, “Where the f*ck are you, Scott? If you don't hurry up, you're gonna miss the party.”

The Janjaweed militant terrorists were in view, they had two open truck fourteen well-armed men. “sh*t just got really, your men are exposed and one of them is not armed” Dale said. They watch as the militants surrounded our men on the ground. they local run and hide and the militants were arms with Sim-atomic and added into the mix three mercs who had high-end military weapons. Added to all this there was still no Scott. Sinclair and Michael are dead in the water. Crawford and Matak get out of the car and join Michael and Sinclair.

Gun cocking and ready to fire on our people Crawford called out to his daughter, she doesn’t look happy at all, “Clare? Clare! It's okay. You're gonna be fine. I'm gonna bring you home with me.”

Tahir gets down and he too has a gun in his hands, a riffle. He chewing on red tobacco and he spits out what looks like blood. Tahir said, “And the trucks? The shipment of arms that you promised? Where are they?”

Crawford said, “They're coming. When I have my daughter.”

More gun is cocked and Tahir said, “Show me them. Now.”

Matak said, “He will bring them soon! And offers this as collateral!” taping on the suitcase.

Dale said, “got movement other said of the walkway”

I said into comms, “cut it close there Scott”

I hear Scott telling local, “Jacoub, you got this?”

Jacoub said, “Sure.” He gets into the car and Scott gets the gun one of the guns he took of the mercs.

Matak talk in Arabic, “hnak ma yakfi min almal lishira' aledyd min al'aslihat alty tahtajuha.” Scott and Maggie head up the walkway and take up position Scott ready to fire. Maggie takes photos of what was taken place.

Tahir chuckle and said, “It is not money that the UN denies us” he then speaks to Matak in Arabic saying, “'iidha kan 'asdaqawuna fi alhukumat la yafhamun ahtiajatina fahum laysuu 'asdaqa' lana.” He walks way…

Crawford said, “I have the weapons” open his hands to show that he was unarmed. He adds, “You'll get them shortly. Just give me my daughter, take the money! I'll release them!”

Tahir nodded his head at his men and he steps forward and takes the case from Matak. Maggie catches the exchange on film. She has been snapping photos this whole time. Tahir takes Clare over to the middle and he takes out a short blade machete, Clare thinks that he was going cut her bonded hand free… he said, “he chuckles and said, “This is what your money has bought.”

But he cut off Clare's ear, and Clare screams, and Tahir said, “A useful aid, for a father who will not hear and does not listen.” Michael ready to shot out a hand on his weapon that is tucked into his back of his pants.

Clare Moaning in pain, she falls to the ground sobbing. Crawford an outraged father yells, “Kill him!” Gunfire started and Mercs open fire on the militants. In the all that was Clare and Michael manage to get Crawford cover by car long with the Sinclair. Matak grabs the suitcase and as he runs Arcee shot the case open, money flying everywhere, the greedy man gets as much of he can get his hands on and take the car that they arrived in and vacate the area leave Michael and others without a ride.

Crawford yells, “f*cking kill them! All of them!”

Take fire Michael moved to take Crawford to the safety of the side of the car for cover and Sinclair is right there with him. he asked, “Anyone hit?”

Sinclair said, “No”

Michael tells Sinclair to keep Crawford alive and the intel officer said, “I'll do my best.”

Bullets flying from everywhere and screams coming from Clare in the middle of it all. Tahir grabs Clare and holds her in front of him as a shield, she is screaming and grunts. He slowly walks back towards one of the trucks. 5 of Tahir’s men as been killed in the firefight. Michael makes a run for Clare only to be shot at by the man in the barn. Both Scott and I take shot and hit a**hole in the head from both sides, what left of his head look like an apple with that had been a bit from both sides and now it hangs out of the out opening of where he fell.

Clare bit Tahir and run into the middle of the firefight. She was losing blood from her botched ear. When Michael called to her, and more gunfire started all around her. Michael yells at her to get down and she crouched down tucking her head in towards her belly and stay there like that. Tahir clip is out of ammo and for the moment everything stopped.

The local teenager put his head out and Michael tells him “Whoah, whoah, whoah! Just go back inside. Go back, it's all right. Stay inside.”

Scott asked, “What're you doin', cocksucker?”

Michael said, “Where the f*ck have you been?”

Scott replied, “Saving your life!”

Michael yells, “Clare! Stay down!”

I hear Scott say, “Come on, Jacoub. Come on, buddy”

Michael said, “Talk to me!”

Scott asked, “You going for the girl?”

Michael Stonebridge stated, “That's what we came for, isn't it? Let's move!”

Scott said, “Comin' to ya!”

That when Arcee radio picks up the Mercs comms, “Cover me. I'm going to go in for the principal.”

I tell the boys, “incoming…” I don’t get to finish when the gunfire started up again and this time the mercs were shotting at the boys. Scott is hit the belly and is down. Michael shot his clip in the mercs who shot Scott. That spilled second Tahir jump on to one of his trucks and drive off with the Clare.

The last Merc comes out of nowhere and is to shot but his gun out of ammo and he throws it away and pulls out a handgun. The car comes from nowhere and run down the merc come to stop out get Jacoub. Dale and I get the weapons and any ammo we can get out hands-on for the fight that was yet to come… with one man down, it was going to be one hell of a fight. I find a bag of morphine in one of the merc’s bags. Just what we need… “Michael catch” I throw him the first aid pack. they get Scott into the car and Michael gets ready to give Scott a shot of morphine when he comes to.

I turn to Dale asked, “did you find the tech?” he just waves his hand at me, I could see that he had a cell phone, not just any cell phone but Glenn cell phone, the one that was turned into a killer bot head by sector seven it was revised by Sam. They only way they could have gotten their hands on it was if these mercs were the once to kidnaped Glenn and Maggie. Both the NEST intel officers had just disappeared a month ago on the way into work.

Scott asked, “what that?”

Michael said, “morphine”

Scott said, “Oh, gimme. I love that sh*t, grunting. He asked Did we get the girl?”

Michael said, “No, not yet.”

He jabs Scott with and gives him the shot, Scott said, “f*ck. sh*t.” 

Sinclair said, “He's bleeding out.”

Maggie said, “You gotta get him to a hospital, fast.”

Michael said, “Come on, let's go!”

Sinclair said, “We're gonna patch you up.”

The gun clog and Michael turn around to see Crawford holding one of the Janjaweed guns and turn on him. there two red dots on Crawford's head, both Dale and I have the boys covered. Michael asked, “what the f*ck are you doing?” he steps closer to the upset father and who said, “I'm getting my daughter back, and I'm taking that car.”

Michael is not right in front of Crawford saying, “No! No. You need "a" car, and a better car than this piece of sh*t if you have any hope of getting across that desert. Now, my friends are taking this, and you and I are taking one of those Janjaweed technical.” He takes the gun for Crawford.

He said, “Sinclair, take this gun in case there's trouble along the way. You tell Grant what happened.”

Sinclair said, “Are you seriously going on?”

Michael said, “I have to find that intel on Latif.”

Scott said, “Oh, like that's the reason you're going, Mike. Come on. You're outgunned, you got no backup”

I step up the car still in my head cover saying with Dale only eyes are showing and a deep Mexican voice come out of my phone that was in my hand, “he as backup”

Sinclair said, “huh?” but see that Michael's eyes show that he had realized who I was... and nodded at me.

Scott asked, “How're you gonna even find her? You don't know where the f*ck to look.”

Jacoub who fixed the car said, “I do.”

Scott asked, “What the f*ck is he saying?”

Jacoub told us, “My village was near here. I can help you.”

Scott mutter, “Let’s all go, the morphine's kicking in. I'm up for a road trip.”

Maggie said, “No, you're going to a hospital before you bleed to death.”

Scott said, “Hey, he's gonna die before me. Stupid f*cking Brit. Yo, there are tools in the back. You go kick some ass.”

Michael said, “Thanks. Go.” They take the bag out of the back and hit the car.

Maggie said, “Drive.”

Michael turns to me asked, “who your friend”

a deep voice said, “ho Dale no friend, his family, Cuz meet Michael Stonebridge, Mike this is Dale”

They nodded to each other and Michael said, “Let's do this.” Michael and I pull the body of the shot Janjaweed out of the vehicle. Michael, Jacoub, and Crawford jump on board, while Dale and I switch vehicle too, he took Sides and I took Arcee as we been have partnered up with them before therefore knew what to accept from each on the battlefield. Sides and Dale trained together longer than I.


	12. the hunt part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go after Clare, and no way to get in communication with the crib or anyone can they get Clare safely out.

After watching Sinclair drive off with an injured Scott, Michael shows Jacoub how to use the gun and hands it over, Stonebridge said, “Here. Pull back here, aim, pull the trigger. Yeah?”

He gives another to Crawford, and the arms-dealer said, “You're not afraid I might use this on you?”

Michael does not care if he lives or dies, and so he tells the a**, “If you can find your daughter without me, go ahead.” Yellow paint spat on the passage side to the windscreen, where Crawford was sitting. It makes him jump, and look at it in shock at first and then he just looks pissed. I smirk, laying against Sides frame. I could feel the car shake; Sides was laughing silently.

I still have comms which connect me with Sinclair, even if I could not listen in to, their conversation as it was one way for now and I could hear his cell phone conversation with Colonel Grant. Colonel asked, “He's doing what?” as if she could not believe what she just heard.

I could hear her asked Julia, “Get me satellite surveillance on a 50-mile grid around the exchange point.” They will not find us as we are well passed the 50 miles mark.

She then asked, “Where's Scott?”

Sinclair said, “I had to bring him back Khartoum along with that bloody journalist woman. He took a bullet to the spleen.” I know that was a major injury, life-threatening.

There was some muffled sound coming from the background which I could not identify, Sinclair said, “He's lost a lot of blood. They're prepping him for surgery, now.”

Grant asked, “You've let Stonebridge go off on some suicide rescue mission, with the only lead... to Latif... Please tell me Crawford gave you the intel beforehand.”

Sinclair replied, “Negative... And I think I'm about to get arrested.”

I could hear Sinclair telling Maggie, “Walk away now, you don't know me, go.”

Government soldiers came yelling in their local tongue, “'iinah, aihsil ealaa rakbatayk yadak ealaa rasik alan.” It sounds like Sinclair had managed to get his speakerphone on and so we could hear what going on. More yelling comes from the hospital over the comms, “abhath ean alrajul alakhar alan” from what I could make out is that they have not found Scott yet.

I asked, “Sides send everything you got on Maggie the journalist to the crib now” to which Arcee informed me that he has already done so and that Sides attached a note about the photo that was taken during the exchange too.

Jacoub continuously says, “Wait, wait, wait...” When Michael stop that Sides pulled up behind him and I pulled up alongside him.

Jacoub said, “There are two wells near here. The Janjaweed will be close to one. The nearest is Bir a Natrun...that way.”

Crawford said, “And we're trusting him as our guide, why exactly?”

Jacoub said, “It was Tahir's men who destroyed my village. And my family. And, your friend, Scott, promised me a lot of money. And a new car if I help you, yes?”

Crawford asked, “You gotta love that mercenary spirit. So, what's your reason? This isn't only about Latif, is it? Not for you.”

Michael replied, “If we don't get a signal soon, get some back-up... We're driving towards Clare in a hearse.”

I could hear on Arcee's long rang communication that the crib still has not found our location. Julia said, “There's no sign yet of Stonebridge on any of the satellite feeds...” I could hear what sound like someone turn page over, I guessing that they got the file.

Grant said, “Widen your grid reference. What about Matak?”

Julia said, “According to his office, he's away on an official engagement.”

Grant said, “No, He's stalling... He's just hoping nothing will stick to him.”

Julia said, “that journalist woman, took photos during the exchange.” I smiled when I head that, good they got the message.

Grant asked, “See if she was arrested, as well, and get me on a flight to Khartoum. I'm gonna have to deal with this personally.” That last communication was spotty I was losing our link to the rest of our team.

Jacoub was singing under his breath, when he gets looks from Crawford he explained, “It's when I'm nervous... I used to sing that song to my children... When they are scared... To help them sleep. And now, whenever I am frightened...”

Crawford cut him off saying, “Beautiful story... Now shut the f*ck up.”

People are screaming running women. Michael stop and Dale and I pull alongside him. it was Jacoub that pointed out “Hey, hey. No, no. They are Masalit. Villagers. I promise.”

Michael asked, “Why are they running?”

They see three armed men on horseback riding toward the women who were running. I stated still disguising my voice, “That's why.” Pointing to the horizon.

Crawford said, “Janjaweed.”

Jacoub asked, “What do we do?” he was hiding and voice showed he was scared.

Crawford said, “Depends on how many there are.”

Michael said, “Let's take one alive and find out.”

This was going be fun, between the three vehicles we managed to separate one from the others we herd the towards Michael who yells to Crawford, “Yah... Take the wheel.” Michael is now on stand on the step platform of the jeep.

Michael said, “Drive right up beside him!”

With a grunt Michael jump push the rider off the horse and he tucked and roll, he on his feet before the rider. Michael now holds the rider by the man's shirt. All three vehicles come to a screeching halt. Michael said, “Son of a bitch” and headbutted the man.

He yells, “Jacoub! Get out there and translate for me. He's going to tell us where the camp is.”

I tell Michael, “the last communication with the crib, Sinclair was arrested and Grant is on her way to deal with Matak herself. Ho side note, Sinclair managed to get a text through before he was arrested.” I showed him the screen on the phone. It read; Hendricks is alive in the hospital under arrest too by the government.

Michael asked, “and Scott”

I shake my head saying, “no word, you know Scott. He most likely sweet talk a nurse to hide him or something. Grant will work it out especially now that she knows, that Maggie as photos of Matak at the exchange.”

Crawford stated, “If we'd used sniper rifles, instead of driving straight at them... We could've picked them off easily.” I look at Dale we both would have mind used the rifle on him.

Michael is not listening to him he asked, “Jacoub, we're good, if we stay in this direction, yeah?”

Jacoub said, “Yes, that way.” He pointed out the northeast show Michael the way.

Crawford has not noted the different ways he has been treated from the rest of the party by ABA Sargent Stonebridge or he did not care. I could tell that Michael wants to put a bullet in the man, his head is not in the right place after Kate was killed… and Crawford was pushing it, he should just shut up but he has other ideas, “No point in rescuing Clare if we can't all get out again. You do want to get home, don't you? See your wife? That's a wedding ring, right? What about kids? Got any of them?” that look Michael gave him if looks could kill Crawford would be dead on the stop.

We were on the move again and thanks to Arcee I could hear every word that was been said. Crawford tells Michael, “Okay, no kids. Your marriage is sh*t. That's starting to make more sense...”

Michael said, “Don't f*cking shrink me! You have no idea what the f*ck you're talking about.” His voice takes a dangerous turn and Crawford should shut up for his safety.

Crawford spat out, “I know self-loathing when I see it. How reckless that can make a man. That's why I'm here. Only I want to rescue Clare, not die trying. Now, we're professional f*cking soldiers. We got a job to do...”

Michael stop the jeep again and from his body language, he was going to kill Crawford right there. I pulled up the long side just as Michael turns to face Crawford. He said, “You're not a f*cking soldier. You're a scumbag arms dealer, selling mass murder. So, yes, you should f*cking hate yourself. That's why Clare hates you too, right? But that's your sh*t to work out, not mine. I don't give a f*ck if she forgives you or not.”

He takes his sidearm and checks the chamber and cocked the gun and adds, “I'm here for one reason and one reason only. And that's to get that information on Latif.”

Crawford tries to stay something, “No... “

Michael cut him off before he could start again by saying, “Which I'm starting to think is just some bullshit... story you're selling...”

Crawford said, “I'll keep my part of the deal.”

Michael said, “Really, Crawford? Redemption costs. And on my watch, you f*cking pay upfront.” He pointed the gun at Crawford's head.

Then He adds, “Everything you know about Latif. Or I put a f*cking bullet in your head right now.” pushing the gun against Crawford’s head.

Crawford said, “Latif has a spy at the top of British intelligence. Neutralize him, and you'll stop the atrocity Latif has planned. He can't finalize the arrangements without him.”

Michael who has not time to grief for Kate asked, “Who is he? I need a name.”

Crawford said, “When my daughter is safe.”

Michael is not ready to get it just drop, Crawford as pushed him too far and he asked, “Last chance. Oh,”

Crawford said, “you need Clare safe, as much as I do. You wouldn't be here otherwise.”

Michael said, “People die. I'm fine with that. You f*cking prick.”

Crawford called his bluff, “Shoot, then.”

Michael replays the explosion that killed Kate in his head, he over our conversation in his head, and Michael said, “f*ck.” He safely removed and gun away from Crawford dead. He removed the wedding ring. He was struggling with what happened, to the woman who he loved, and then there was his wife, the woman who he married who loves him but doesn’t know him nor does she understand him.


	13. the hunt part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunder becomes the hunded, can they get out alive.

The next morning, we make it to the Janjaweed’s camp, a dozen men were standing in the cycle. We lay a watch through the scope of the rifle. Crawford said, “I can't see her. Christ, there's a lot of them.”

Michael said, “they're heading out soon. Once they've juiced themselves up for the night.”

Tahir was in the middle and talking, ordering the men to go out and kill, rap more villagers, and to bring boys back to turn into soldiers. He shot half of his clip into the air.

Crawford points to the Tahir and said, “That's him. That's the one we kill, no matter what.”

The men leave but not Tahir and Dale asked, “Why isn't he leaving with them?”

Tahir goes into a hut and Michael is the one who first worked out why he did leave with his men and said, “She's in that hut. She's in that hut with him.”

Still there no communication with the crib or Scott and this is wronging but known that Grant was there with both Scott and Sinclair I knew that the colonel would have everything under control. Waiting is not one of my strong points and Crawford got on my last nerve. Michael made his way down to the camp and was freeing the horses when two men drag a woman yelling for help. He hears Clare yell her woman's name but do hear anything else from her afterward.

Michael moved to the side of one of the huts, there a group of men around the woman now. Push her around laughing as she cries for help, like a killer-whale playing with its food before eating it. Michael had just learned that the woman's name is Subin, she was a fighter and had a good spirit. She takes hold of the hand-grenade the last thing we hear from her was that she tells the men you all going to die. There was a loud explosion and lots of screaming.

Crawford sees that Jacoub gets up and he said to himself, “I knew it, I f*cking knew it. Coward.” He was read the local man all wrong.

Crawford asked Jacoub, “Well, where the f*ck do you think you're going?”

Jacoub said, “To the camp. He needs help.” He cocks the gun just like Michael had shown him at the exchange point yesterday. 

Crawford said, “Get in.” he jumps in the driver's side of the jeep. Drive into the campfire and kill many and Tahir come out with Clare in his hand with a blade to her neck. the same blade that he had used to cut her hear off. Michael had been hit while reloading. While Tahir talking to Crawford, who ask for his daughter's freedom. Tahir said, “But she wishes to remain. She has chosen to stay here. Is that not so?”

Crawford said, “Please. Don't hurt her.”

Tahir said, “You must go, now. My men will soon return. And they are many.”

Crawford said, “I told you. I can get you those weapons. Anything you need...”

Tahir not along cares about weapons he wanted Clare, having a doctor to take care of his men and his need was more useful. He laughs and said, “And still, you do not hear. Say goodbye to your daughter.”

Crawford screamed, “No!” Tahir grunting and yelled when Clare ran free Michael shot him killing him.

Clare yells for the boy that lost his mother to Tahir’s men. “Najim” she yells his name, again and again, looking for him.

Crawford finds the suitcase of money and he takes it with him and Michael talks to Clare tells her that if the boy did not want to go with them, they could make him. Jacoub yelled, “Janjaweed. They are coming.”

They in the night they could see three Horses and two trucks. Dale yelled, “Move. Move, now.”

Crawford yelled, “Get in!”

Stonebridge yells, “Crawford, drive. Kill the lights!”

Jacoub yelled, “They are coming! Quick,”

Michael said, “it's okay!”

Clare said, “No, he saved my life. I can't leave him. Najim!”

Dale said, “Move, move! We watch your back”

Michael grabs Clare and throws her into the back of the truck jump on after her yell, “Go. Go.”

Clare see the boy run toward the truck and yelled, “Wait! No, wait. He's coming. He's coming. Stop the car. Najim!”

Michael said, “Come on, Son. Come on.” He gets the boy on the back of the truck with me saying, “Good boy. Good boy, Go”

Both Arcee and Sides were driving backward I said to keep “it steady Arcee all weapon on that truck aim for the middle of the grill, it will not kill them but it will slow them down” they could see smoke coming from the trucks and the horses where spook and throw the riders off. I spin Arcee around and take off following Crawford. Sides does 180 and is right behind me.

Arcee asked what was with the English ABA? I tell her, “He's been looking for that bullet ever since Kate died. And, Grant knew that. Colonel f*cking used it. Grant knew he'd go the whole nine to rescue some damsel in distress. Too bad Grant’s perfect plan f*cked up”

Arcee said, “I liked him too” we make back to the well and take a short break from running. Clare takes care of Michael's leg. Wrapping it a tie. Michael grunts.

I asked “anything?”

Crawford was our watch he replayed, “Nothing. I think we're good. They're just chasing blind. For now. But we're still gonna have to keep moving.”

Clare said, “You can still have that morphine shot if you want it.”

Michael said, “That's all right.”

Clare said, “It's okay, I won't think you're any less macho.”

Dale looks at him with a smirk saying, “remind you of someone?”

Michael said, “Someone else might need it more later.” I smiled, that was triple Steve McGarrett's answer right there.

Clare said, “Hmm. That's reassuring. Thanks.”

Michael grunts and Clare said, “You know, I hope what he's paying you feels worth it.”

Michael said, “we don't work for him. we work for the British and they are US government.” Nodded towards Me and Dale.

Michael counites, “He's my prisoner.”

Crawford said, “I've been arrested for trafficking arms... Weapons I was sent to save you. So, I... struck a new deal.”

Michael said, “We help get you out... And he gives us valuable information about a terrorist.”

Clare asked, “Which he knows about how?” we all shared a look and then look at the Clare who cry out, “And you expect me to be grateful?”

Michael sees the case and adds to Crawford, “Well, at least you got your money back. That's something, eh?”

Michael followed Clare and she asks him, “How many people have you killed, rescuing me?”

Michael said, “I don't know. Less than I'll save if I get that information.”

Clare asked, “That doesn't make it right. It's still playing God. Mmm...”

Michael replied, “It's a doctor's prerogative, is it? Don't preach to me.”

She crying saying, “No, I'm not. I'm sorry. I've spent my whole life trying to prove I was different from him. Only to realize that I'm just the same. I've killed people. I killed my fiancé.”

Michael said, “That wasn't your fault.”

Clare said, “It was my fault. It was my fault that we were abducted. He hated the camps. He hated the danger, and I made him stay. Because I wanted to save that boy's mother. But I didn't save her. She died anyway.”

Michael said, “So, they'd blame you too, would they? They're dead now, and you'll never forgive yourself because neither would they?”

Clare sniffed and said, “They deserved to live.”

Michael asked, “Clare, have you ever saved anyone that didn't?”

Clare takes a deep breath in and soft “no” left her lips. I wondered if she released that every life is deserved to live.

We are on the move again from the look on Stonebridge the face I could tell he was thinking about Kate, everyone was fighting sleep even Dale who fast sleep inside Sides.

Jacoub is diving and Arcee revved her engine and it wake right next to the truck it wakes Michael. He said, “Crawford, wake up.”

We stop again this time Dale and stay with the truck and Jacoub, Michael and Crawford move few meters in front and Michael said, “Look. Government troops. Army checkpoint.”

Crawford said, “Well, that's good, isn't it? I'll name drop Matak, we'll get an escort back to Khartoum. Uh...”

Michael said, “I don't know. What? What are they doing out here?”

Crawford said, “Well, patrolling? Who cares?”

Michael asked, “Maybe Matak has them looking for us...” I think yeah to kill us maybe. That man had Sinclair arrested, he would order our death just to safe face with his government for the part he played in the exchange.

Crawford said, “Christ knows I've paid him enough.”

Michael said, “Matak set you up before, remember. And your men tried to kill him at the exchange. Maybe he just wants to return the favor? I say we find a different route, just to be safe.” That more like it, now he thought from his brain and not his grief.

The boy who was standing km away from the back of the truck started yelling and running towards Michael and others. Michael said, “What's he saying?”

Jacoub translates, “Janjaweed. Two jeeps. Coming fast.”

Michael said, “If we press on, we hit that checkpoint. If the soldiers are friendly, we'll have more firepower against the Janjaweed. Crawford, you drive, take it slow, but get ready to gun it on command.”

Clare said, “What's going on? What are you doing?”

Michael said, “It's a checkpoint, get your head down, we might need to blast through.”

Clare said, “No. No more guns.”

Crawford said, “Clare, just keep low.”

Michael asked, “Crawford. Latif's spy. What's his name?”

Crawford said, “Oh, Clare's safe now,”

However, while Michael and Crawford talk, I take the time to jump into Sides and Arcee’s holo-forms that look like me are on the bike now. Michael grunt and jump on the truck and Michael call out Jacoub name and hand him a gun. The engine starts and we are off again.

Michael tells the boy to stay down. The jeep is in front of Arcee behind and follows buy Sides. Michael said, “Jacoub, put your weapon down. Put your weapon down.” Tapping him on his shoulder.

Jacoub starts singing and when Crawford starts to complain Michael said, “No, no that's good, it'll frighten the life out of them if they hear us all singing. Everyone, sing. Nice and loud. Come on!”

Everyone was as loud as they everyone singing a different song out of turning and off-key. It was the world's worst band on one could tell who was using what. As we drove through the checkpoint on Michael's say, we start to fire on the government soldiers. Small rockets takeout the little building on the side. The jeep hit the temporary gate first take in out completely. Sides raced up alongside the truck and Arcee was now in front of the truck. The young boy throws a hand-grenade at the oil barrels as we passed it. Blowing up what was left of the checkpoint.

We all through, I asked, “sides and you Arcee okay, on major injuries?”

Sides replay, “we good”

Crawford gasping “They wanted us dead. They weren't f*cking government forces!”

Michael said, “I told you, Matak had us marked. Najim, outstanding, back of the net with that one.”

Clare scolds him like little children, “Oh, we're celebrating killing people, are we?” before asking, “Is everyone all right? Dad? Najim?”

Michael check on him and said, “You all right? Yeah, he's good.” 

We could hear the other in the jeep laughing and then it stops, someone was hit the jeep came to a complete stop. That could only be one reason Crawford is the one who was shot. Good thing that his daughter is a doctor.

Clare and Michael get Crawford out of the diver set. Sides facing towards where the Janjaweed trucks were coming up on what used to be the checkpoint. And Arcee was right next to the sliver mech. I get out of the sides takeout full-length tactical vest and belt and put them on I grab a personal shield one that I took from Atlantis during my last tour in Pegues.

Doctor and Michael take Crawford out of the diver set. back of the truck laying him on his back and Jacoub jump in the driving set. I jump on Arcee and the femme and the mech drive backward as they weapon now face the on come trucks. The truck behind them held the rest of my team and an injured Crawford. I could hear voices, most Michael and Clare’s yelling over the sound of the engine. 

Michael said, “sh*t. Crawford, I need you to give me the name of Latif's spy. You saved your daughter's life. What his name?”

Clare asked, “Are you interrogating him?”

Michael said, “Yes, I am!”

Clare said, “Don't you dare! He's dying! He's got blood in his lungs and they're filling up... And there's f*ck all in here that I can use to stop it!” the little lady was a fighter and feisty.

Michael said, “Fine, Clare! What do you need?”

Clare answered, “Okay... I need something sharp... To stab into his chest, to release the pressure.”

Michael said, “I have a knife.”

Clare said, “That's no good. A valve... I need a valve.”

Someone must have said something softly to her cause the next thing I hear is the doctor saying “Yes, a pen! A pen will work! Okay? Yes, perfect. Um, take that part out of it, and then slice off the end.” I turn the bike to the left and Sides to the right, we were using one of the airman moves, dabble back and take them out from the back.

Jacoub said, “They're gaining!”

Michael hand a grenade to the kid saying, “Najim, here, here! Same as last time!” it was the perfect distraction for Sides and Arcee needed to move in to place, flagging them on the left and right.

Clare said, “Here. Stick it in here, between the first and second rib.”

Michael said, “No, you do it. You're the surgeon.”

Clare admitted, “I can't! He's my Dad. Please?”

Michael said, “Okay, here? First and second rib, here?”

Highly emotional Clare confirmed, “Uh-huh.”

Stonebridge stabs the pen into Crawford's chest saying, “That's it. That's the air coming out, right?”

Clare half crying and praying, “Come on, Dad... Yes.”

Arcee note first friendly truck was slowing down, Michael asked, “Jacoub? Why are we slowing down?”

Jacoub said, “I don't know.”

The engine struggling and Michael said, “Pullover. Over by that tree... Pull up to that side and pull over.” Jacoub and Stonebridge jump out and it doesn’t take a genius to work out that the gas tank must have been hit back at the checkpoint. They plan on making a stand by the cover of the tree.

Michael said, “I need you to stay here and cover me.”

Jacoub said, “Okay!”

Michael said, “I'm gonna draw the fire.”

He looked through the scopes of his gun and he sees that Tahir is leading the charge he mutters, “What the f*ck? Why aren't you dead?”

Michael takes out the diver of the leading truck the men get out and start shooting. Tahir goes left toward the bushes where Arcee and I waiting and the second truck followed him for back up. These men were well trained. Dad? Dad? No ammo! I'm out of ammo! The car! More in the car, Jacoub! I'll cover you!

Jacoub yelled at Michael, “No ammo! I'm out of ammo!”

Michael said, “The car! More in the car, Jacoub! I'll cover you!” Sides below the truck and I take out four of them guy up close personal with the blade. Dale take three and Michael took three and even Jacoub took out three that only left Tahir.

Tahir had managed to move behind Michael and they are now standing next to each other, gun pointed at each other Michael was still hobbling around on his wounded leg. Tahir laughing saying, “Hey Allah! I will never die! You can't kill me.” there is a helicopter approaching Michael shoots Tahir tow to the heart, I take the headshot before his body hit to fall to the ground and Michael emptying the whole clip into the man. He stumbles and grants fall to the ground too.

He gets up and lets the smoke a bomb goes off and hobble back to the car, where he left Clare and others.

Michael gives carry the Crawford body to the helio and Clare walk long with him. Grant asked, “Tell me you've got it.”

Michael said, “He gave her the name of the spy before he died. Be right back.” He hobbles back to the truck where Dale and I long with the boy and Jacoub are waiting.

Michael said, “So, you got your car then.”

Jacoub said, “Yes.”

Michael added, “And your money.”

Jacoub said, “Thank you. And you are sure no one will come and look for it?”

Michael said, “No. You've earned it. It's yours.”

Jacoub said, “We are business partners, now. Jacoub and Sons."

Michael asked, “what about you commander what ya going to do”

I said, “Dale and I escort Jacoub home and I pick up Scott and we see ya at the crib. Get hat leg look at we got still got work to do.” I pat his shoulder. Getting on the bike and Dale into the car.

Back at the hotel, I could hear Scott and Maggie, he said, “Wanna put away the Pulitzer for a minute? Come back here.”

Maggie said, “Doctor's orders, Sweetie. Can't get you too excited.”

Scott said, “Promise... I'll make it worth your while.”

I heard a slap and Maggie said, “Huh?” she laughs and sighs and laughs again. The last thing I heard was Scott saying “Wow.” Before they started again. Now I understand why uncle Danny complain about dad and LT Rollins.


	14. scuring Rama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is in Austria to catch Lafit spy, but like all good plans, the bad guys are one step in front of section 20. mission change to get Lafit's spy they need to get there hand on Rama. Man, that had killed American soldiers? good people that Amy McGarrett's team-mates and family.

We have been enjoying some downtime; Michael had even gone home to his wife between the mission. I have been side seen around Vienna Austria, this place was something special. Rolling hills to one area, the city was beautiful with a rich history. Scott and I arrived in Vienna, Austria four days ago and Michael joined us yesterday. Our target was due to arrive any day now.

Scott had hooked up with a local military doctor last night. she was a psychiatrist not that he knew or care about that little fact. Michael, Sinclair, and I been hanged out yesterday even the colonel had joined us to see the cathedral where Sound of music was filmed. I was not big on musical growing up but LT Catherine Rollins and her family did have big influents on my life.

The next morning I had just walked into my hotel room after a swim in the pool. When the phone rings it, Michael our target was in town, it was time to work. He said that he would contact Scott and I told him “I'll see you in five and have some coffee ready please.”

Taking what my father called Navy shower, he once explained it to me saying, “in the navy three minutes is luxury.” The man would turn the hot water off if we took more than ten minutes in the shower. No to say he was cruel; he is a cool dad, never could say no to anything reasonable when I was growing up. Well, his idea was reasonable which is anything that won't get me killed. He supports me in everything I did and do, and help me to get into the Navy Academy and hold a lot of other sh*ts too.

Five minutes later I set out of my room, in a pair of cargo pants, combat boots, and a green polo shirt. My long brown hair was tied up in a bun. Michael was leaning against the railing with three cups of coffee. He had one to me and we walk towards Scott's room and as we come upon, he steps out Michael hand him his coffee and said, “Morning. Target's in town.” We head towards the lifts to head to the underground car park.

I added, “You look like sh*t.”

Scott said, “Thanks. No sleep.”

Michael said, “Pretty, was she?”

Scott answered, “She's hot.”

Michael asked, “Yeah? Do everything you wanted?”

Take a sip of his coffee saying, “Mmm-hmm. She's talented.”

Michael said, “Well, that's brilliant.”

I added, “Did you remember to deflate her when you were done?” that gets a laugh from the boys. They see me as one of the guys, just like all the other teams I worked with over the years. It was easy to make fun of Scott and his womanizing ways.

Sides had scared Michael's blue BMW station-wagon that he ranted and taken its place last night. The car was safe and parked away on C180. One of the airmen would bring it back and Sides would use his memory bank to return to his well known, sliver Corvette Stingray.

Michael dose even notices that the car is different and we arrive at the crib we mat by Julia and Michael asked, “We good to go?”

Julia replies, “Change of mission.” That gets all our attention. We look at her, this was the first we were hearing about it. when we left yesterday at 4 everything was good, we had the green light for the mission.

Grant explains, “About 8:00 last night, five EU officials were kidnapped leaving Pristina Airport in Kosovo. They were kidnapped by this man,” there is a photo of a man with what was out date mullet hair-cut. 

Julia said, “Fatmir Hasani, a one-time member of the Kosovan Liberation Army. Also, the biggest heroin trafficker in the Balkans. He runs what amounts to his own-state within a state and he's got an army to go with it.”

Grant said, “In return for the hostages, Hasani's demanding the release of Agim Rama,”

Sinclair said, “Rama is Hasani's cousin and the terrorist responsible for the attack on the US Marine Base in the Philippines and linked to the bombings in London in July 2005. We arrested him a month ago in joint op with the Austrians.” I lost team-mate in that base attack. Good people, I have serviced with during my time with GSC.

Scott asked, “Where is he now?”

Sinclair said, “Here. In a maximum-security prison just outside Vienna.”

Grant said, “Your mission is to take Rama back to Kosovo and secure the release of the hostages. Use civilian cover for the prison.”

Scott said, “So, this guy killed American soldiers? Langley's going to love us, letting him go.”

Sinclair said, “If we don't produce Rama, Hasani has threatened to kill the hostages in six hours.”

Stonebridge stated, “I thought we didn't negotiate with terrorists.”

Grant pointed out, “One of the hostages, posing as a trade delegate... Is John Allen, Ml6's expert on White Muslim Terror.”

Sinclair adds, “and, according to Gerald Crawford, the British intelligence officer working for Latif.”

Michael said, “Now, this chap was coming to Vienna. That's why we're here.”

Sinclair said, “He was. Probably to interrogate Rama. But there's been a change of plan. We don't happen to know why.”

Scott said, “Ahh, somebody probably mentioned that we were looking for him...”

Michael said, “Hey.”

Grant said, “Allen may have information about Project Dawn. I want you to get him out.”

Michael said, “And if we can't?”

Grant stated, “Then make damn sure that he can't help Latif anymore.”

We walk out I let the boys take Sides and I take Sinclair car a red and black mini. I am going to be the eyes for the boys on this leg of the mission and honestly, I feel nude without an Autobot with me or more to the point their weapons. My phone and wireless headphone are all I need to do my job; I would also be the boys back up should this go side-ways. And from that briefing I can tell this was going to go side-ways fast, there are too many unknowns. who was hindering our mission, how many were involved in the cover-up, and who gave up John Porter? these were top questions that had been unanswered.

I tail the boys to the prison, keeping a good distance from Sides and I have my phone set up on holder of to one side of the string-wheel. Live satellite GPS maps running I have other Programs running over the top of the map, which will identify any vehicles that may be following us. Course I was in communication with boys through comms.

Scott said to Michael, “So, the minute we're onto Allen, he changes up, detours to Kosovo, and then gets kidnapped by this guy's cousin. You ever get the feeling like you're not getting told the whole story?”

Michael said, “Come on. Not everything's a conspiracy. Could just be a coincidence.”

There one bike that catches my eye, it had been following for a mile and a half but I lost it before the boys hit the prison. So, I put the bike detail into my Program and if it pops up again, I'll know.

I said, “you know what my uncle Chin say about coincidence?”

Michael said, “what?”

I told them, “they take a lot of work”

Scott asked,” You want to take that chance?”

Michael looks at him and he did not want to take chance but how the h*ll were they going to transport Rama. He asked, “Got any ideas?” It was Scott who was in the driver's seat this time.

I said, “I do, remember the Crawford joy ride from the dock to the crib, and that underground car park you would drive through to get out of the main exit would be a great place to make the move boys, there no cameras in there.”

they out in the open and stop at a red light a couple pushing baby-troller cross the road in front of them and Scott pointed out, “Aww... That's gonna be you pretty soon, buddy... It is yours, isn't it? You have the test?”

Michael said, “You're such a twat.” Scott laughs.

Scott said, “I can understand you're stressed about having a baby. I'd be stressed, too. It's natural.”

Michael said, “Look, the reason I'm not gonna have this conversation because you're the type of bloke who thinks a relationship with a woman is going half on a pack of rubbers.”

Scott said, “No, that's just quality. Hey, if you need me to be the godfather, I'm there for you.”

Michael said, “Hey, mate, I'm making the phone call. Listen, I'll call you right away.”

I cut them off, “boys, bike coming up on ya 6 o’clock, packing heat”

The bike rides past Sides and pulls up alongside the truck, plans an explosive device on the side of the truck the charge is set to blow inwards, it would have killed anyone in the holding compartment of the truck. It blows and there is a great big fireball come out of the truck. Like someone finishing with TNT.

As the bike ride way, The boys go after it and Michael shoots out of the window. I am right behind them, take the mini to the sidewalk avoid the traffic that the blast had created. As the bike take a turn Michael hits the passenger, they a scream and as both the cars come around the corner, they see the bike is abend, the men lay there the driver as killed himself with a Cyanide pill.

Sirens approaching that was our queue to get the f*ck out there, Michael said, “Let's get out of here. Move.”

Scott said, “ah, yeah, yeah.”

We take the shortest route back to the airstrip thanks to Sides we get a green light all the way, and Grant looks mad, Michael said, “They look pissed.”

Scott said, “Heads or tails, buddy?” he tossed the coin to see who get to tell the Grant the news.

Michael said, “Heads.’

Scott said, “Ha. You lose.”

Grant said, “I'm waiting for an explanation.”

Michael said, “A motorbike came up alongside the van, put a magnetic charge on the side. And? We followed the attackers.”

Grant said, “Resulting in the deaths of two men in broad daylight in front of witnesses. You're not even supposed to be in the country!”

Scott said, “Come on. We got the guys.”

Grant pointed out, “That was not the mission. That was not the priority. You were to transport the asset in exchange for John Allen. Instead, we have a blown mission, the entire Austrian Police Force on full alert, and a dead asset.”

Michael said, “Hmm. He's in the boot.” Scott chuckles.

Grant said, “What?”

Scott said, “Rama. We put him in the trunk.”

Michael said, “Hello.” open the boot of the car and there was the asset.

Scott said, “Ta-da.”

Grant said, “Any particular reason?”

Scott said, “Yeah. Something didn't smell right.”

Sinclair said, “And so, you allowed him to depart from the agreed movement order?”

Michael said, “He's got a great sense of smell.”

I said, “The fact is, Colonel, someone knew exactly what we were doing with Rama.” Hand Sinclair the key to the mini.

Scott said, “Kinda makes you wonder, huh?”

Grant said, “Get him to Kosovo. Make the trade. Bring Allen back.”

Michael said, “Copy that.” Both Sinclair and Grant drive off and Michael adds. “She makes it sound so easy.”

Scott does not know when to shut-up he had to go and say, “Yeah. I mean, what could, go wrong?”

Michael tells Rama, “Come on, mate.” Takes Rama out of the boot and on the plane and after Sideswpie does he thing I drive Sides into the plane too. I know that he likes the Chevy Stingray.

This is going to be one hell of trade, one a**hole for a bigger a**hole. Sides send me a text, it reads, Ironhide would be so jealous when I tell him. I smirk, crazy bot I think to myself but know that Sides is right Hide would jealousy of the action Sides was having but I know that Annabel Lennox as softened the Autobot’s weapon specialist.


	15. Donoghue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out numbered, out gun who can they trust and will they get out alive of Kosovo.

I check over Sides systems and Michael is getting the weapons ready while Scott reads the information pack. Scott informed us, “All right. What have we got here? Rough Guide to Kosovo.’

He sits across from where Rama is secured, "Lawless narco-state with token UN peacekeeping force." I rolled my eyes; I make sure that our supplies and the party favors are all in the order.

Scott continues, "Languages spoken..., How is your Albanian?”

I said, “mire, ti trap dembel" I smirk at him.

Scott asked, “what she say?”

Michael asked him, “don’t know, Wanna give me a hand, princess?”

To watch Scott replied, “I'm guarding the prisoner.”

I say, “Dembel” the prisoner smirk understanding the mean of the word.

Scott glare at him and he adds, “What else we got here? Corruption endemic. I'm paraphrasing here but principle economic activities are gun-running smack and hookers.”

Michael said, “Sounds like Brighton.”

I added, “throw in money laundering and you got Vegas.”

Scott smirk at that, he second home is Vegas, he said, “yeah when this is all over, we should go to Vegas”

I say, “I can’t I am banded just about every cariso for life”

Scott and Michael both raise an eyebrow asked why and I replied, “apparently it’s illegal to count card in Vegas.”

Michael asked Scott, “anything else in there Scott”

Scott look at the package and adds, “Did I mention the trade in human organs?”

I asked, “Seriously.” Scott nodded.

Michael adds, “Charming.”

Scott said, “Last but not least, Hasani, your boyfriend…” look at the prisoner, before get up to put the package back he finishes with, “used to be Kosovo Liberation Army. And we know who trained those fuckers, don't we?”

Michael said, “Well, let's just hope they weren't paying attention.” I grab and put on my tactical vest and belt and both the boys have their tactical vest on. Michael hops into across from Scott who sat a little down away from the prisoner and I joined Michael closer to where Sides was secured for the flight to Kosovo. The flight is only one and a half hours, I am playing on getting a power nap in because like all the mission with section 20 so, far I am sure that we get no sleep one we hit the ground.

Still, there was no update from the crib, Michael nudge me and I wake just like that he signals that we are five minutes out. The prisoner whistles get our attention he said, “you’re gonna die!”

I asked, “What was that?”

Rama said, “You are three gonna die!”

Scott laughs and Michael said, “mate, I didn't know he spoke English.”

Scott replied, “Probably the only thing that he can say.”

I take out the tape and give it Michael saying, “See it?”

Michael said, “Duct tape.”

He reaps are section off and hand it to Scott. Who said, “Come here!” he taped Rama mouth so, he could not talk anymore. I take out the phone and take a photo of his taped mouth, later I digitally altered to make it look like its Galloway and send it to the team just to cheer them up.

The headset comes to live it is Grant, “Sierra. Delta. Can you hear me?”

Michael replied, “Roger, Zero Alpha.”

Grant said, “When you land, you'll be met by a member of KFOR, the peacekeeping force. He knows the area. He'll do what he can for you.” In the background Julia informed Grant, the Ministry is on the phone again, and the Ambassador is still holding.

Grant gives orders, “Proceed immediately to the coordinates given for the handover.”

Michael said, “Roger that.”

Grant said, “And one more thing. Kosovo is a political powder keg. I want a clean, surgical mission.”

Michael said, “Clean and surgical.”

I replied, “ten for,”

Scott said, “Yeah, copy that.” Signal to Michael what he thought of that, but showing a wanking movement with his hand.

Michael signal that for us to take out the headsets and asked, “We sticking to the movement order on this one?”

Scott said, “No f*cking way, dude. No f*cking way.”

The two pilots are part of NEST, there is loyalty lay with Autobots and I know they can be trusted and I talk to them tell them that a third of the team is bailing out. I also tell them they should not stick around after drop, there is a good chance that KFOR would dabble cross them. I head back and tell the boys a new plan… I said, “Okay boy this where we bail-out, Mike gets in the car trust me…”

Turning to Scott I add, “see ya on the ground.” I and Michael take our seat inside Sides and drive the mech out of the plane will it still in mid-air. I active the person shields while Sides free falls to the ground and then I active the parashot’s, the impact leaves a small crater and when the dust settles, Sides recover fast and simply drive away.

Now I know what it feels like to crash land an F1 fighter plane. I asked Michael, “you good” and he nodded laughing… he can’t believe that it worked. I have seen Autobots drop out of the plane before in Egypt but ever has a NEST member been side one while the mech bail-out of the plane before that was first. We set up on either said of the mounts overlooking the exchange point.

The halo arrives at the drop point and through the bag of good out and then when to get the prisoner before jump out and he thanked the pilot, “Thanks, buddy!”

Then he pushed the prisoner saying “Move.” He meets by the KFOR contact.

KFOR guy said, “How're you doing? I'm Donoghue.” And after Scott indued himself.

Donoghue said, “US Army and KFOR contact for the area. Where's the other guy?”

Scott asked, “What another guy?”

Donoghue said, “I was told there'd be two of you.”

Scott said, “Yeah, well, they pulled him out last minute. No sense in killing two of us, huh?”

Donoghue said, “Hasani owns these forests...

Scott said, “All right.”

Donoghue said, “So, we can't go in there with you.”

Scott said, “Okay.”

Donoghue said, “Copy that.”

Donoghue said, “But I'll wait here as long as I can. Good luck.”

Scott said, “Thanks for the jeep.” The engine starts and he adds to Rama. “Holding on?” then drives off.

Fast scared of the area show a lonely body in the mounts overlooking exchange point, a sniper nest. Over the comms I said, “Mike, one click, to your right we got one, take him out it should give you a good view of hostages” it not long before Michael is creeping up behind the sniper through my scope I could see that Michael cover the man mouth with one hand and stab him in the back of the between the ribs into the pulmonary artery killing the man.

Grant over comms asked, “Status?”

Scott replied, “All right. I'm here. I see the hostages. All of them are there.”

Hassani’s second in command said, “Leave your weapon in the jeep.”

Scott removed his vest and leave it on the jeep he pulls his shirt up to show he his wearing a weapon. He said to Rama “Time to go, huh? Out.”

Rama jump down from the back of the jeep and said, “Come here.” He then jams a handgun into the back of the Rama prison suit.

Scott tells Rama, “Let's go for a walk.” Then informed crib over comms “Moving forward to the exchange point.”

He stops in the middle and pointed to the hostages. The other more solid tell the hostage to go. And they start to walk towards Scott. Rama tries to tell them something but with is tape over his mouth it just white-noise. Scott slaps him outside the head and tells him to shut up.

Scott said to hostages, “Howdy, folks. My name is Scott. I'm here to take you home.”

The old woman said, “Thank you very much, Mr. Scott.”

Scott replied, “It's my pleasure, ma'am.”

A bullet flies past Scott and hits Rama get his head blow off. His body hit the ground and Scott yelled “Down! Down! Down! Quickly! This way! Stay down,”

“Where the hell did that shot come from,” I asked me, no one as answered. Michael takes out two of the soldiers, I say to Sideswipe, “the tank of that struck hit blow-up.” who is in his robs mode bind the tree line not far from my nest.

Grant said, “Delta, report? What's happening? Status update.”

Sinclair stated, “So much for the clean, surgical approach.”

I take two of these a**holes that is shotting at Michael give him time to relocate. Sides and Michael take three more give Scott time to get the jeep full of hostage out. “Michael your three O’clock” two men move in on him. they shot missed…

I said, “Mike move, I got you!” I shot the one and Sides take out the other one.

Bullet fly pass my head “f*ck,” Sides take him out and transform and Jump in and the mech take of at full speed. While he drives himself, I reload my weapon and activate the shield one more. 

Scott asked, “Everybody all right?” the hostage replied with a simple Yeah.

After a few minutes later they slow down and stop, Manning “What's the matter? Why are we stopping?”

Scott said, “Shut up. Sierra. This is Delta. Where are you?”

I said into comms, “Mike cut through tree-line it will get you to where Scott is faster” I shot the a** that was chasing Mike but I hit a tree.

Manning said, “Come on. For God's sake, let's get out of here!”

A female voice, “Shut up, or you can get out and walk!”

Scott said, “Thank you.”

Michael yells, “Sierra on the six!” he jumps on the back of the truck and Scott takes off once again and shot the guy that was chasing him.

Michael said, “As this Sierra, where are you?”

I replied, “got visual. Up head the road at your ten O’clock.” There a few meters ahead there was a silver car race downhill towards the trail. Just like that take a turn just after the truck drove passed.

I say, “am going run interfering’s, I meet ya at pick up point.” Turn left at a crossroad take me over the train-line to the other side. I add, “stay on Comms” they both give me thumbs up.

Scott over comms, “Ladies and gentlemen, F-Zero Alpha, we are clear with the hostages, they laugh, “Repeat, we are clear with the hostages. Heading back to the RV, Donoghue, and the KFOR unit, now. E.T.A. five.” Laughing happy Scott.

Julia said, “There's a chopper en route to the US base to pick you up. Copy that.”

Grant asked, “Scott. What's the status of the Asset?”

Scott said, “Asset is deceased. Michael blew his head off.”

Michael said, “Negative, Colonel. Target was taken out by a clean headshot from outside the handover zone. It wasn't us.” I send a photo of the footprint and bullet casing I pick up to Julia.

Scott has been Scott he was hitting on the young woman, “So where did you get your Special Forces training,”

I could not hear what the young lady said but Scott said, “I saw you back there. You did good, soldier.”

Hearing only one side of the conversation was enough to guess what the lady said. Scott said, “You can be part of my team, anytime.”

I said over comms, “d*ckhead, you can fuck her later the mission ain’t over” Michael laughed…

Jeep engine clattering and Scott said, “f*ck me.”

Michael said, “Problem?”

Scott said, “It's saying we're out of gas.”

I asked, “you need me?”

Michael asked, “How far to the main forces?”

Scott said, “Yeah, we're close. No, as we make it, Thank f*ck.”

They get there to pick up the point and it empty. Scott said, “Hey, buddy, bring me up something out of that bag. I've got an empty weapon, here.”

Michael takes out, refile, and take it up to Scott, “Here.” Hand it over.

Scott said, “Thanks.”

I asked over comms, “So, was this the spot?”

Scott said, “What do you think?”

Michael said, “So, where's the KFOR unit?”

Scott said, “Yeah, I'm wondering the same thing.”

I get out and check over the Sides frame. There is not so much as dint. I get back in the car. Keep overwatch on the truck from hiding spot just in the tree line. Scott said over comms, “Zero, this is Delta We are at the RV, no sign of KFOR unit. Repeat, no sign of KFOR unit.”

Grant said, “All right, we're onto it.” she turns to Sinclair, “Get hold of Donoghue, now.”

Scott said, “Roger that”

I said over comms just to the two boys, “what the bet that a**hole double-crossed us”

Scott asked, “Do you want to tell me something?”

Michael asked, “Yeah, go on.”

Scott said, “If you didn't take out Rama, then who did?”

Michael pointed out, “That's a good question.”

A nerve laugh Scott said, “It's a good mission, huh?”

Michael said, “Tell me about it.”

The young lady asked, “Is this kind of thing normal?”

Scott said, “Uh, yeah.” Add into comms, “colonel?”

Grant said, “Okay. Proceed due south to the secondary RV. We'll divert the chopper to pick you up there.”

Scott said, “Negative. Transport's out of gas. We'll make a few miles, but no more.”

Scott said, “f*cking Donoghue.” And drive off towards the secondary location.

Next is a conversation in the crib over comms. That I hear is a mess-up. Julia said, “I can't get hold of Donoghue,”

Sinclair said, “but they were in position, last they heard.”

Grant said, “Jesus Christ. No, no, no...”

Sinclair said, “I mean, obviously they've gone to the wrong clearing.”

Grant said, “No, no, no. That's absurd.”

Julia asked, “Well, can't we get a chopper in closer to where they are?”

Sinclair said, “Hasani has ground-to-air missiles. In those forests, it's a suicide mission.”

Grant gets pissy, “For Christ sake's, someone gives me something.”

Jeep come to stop its tank is empty and Scott said, “That's the end of the road, ladies, and gentlemen. Everyone out.”

Michael said, “Come on.” He helped the old woman out.

Scott said, “Get out on my side, Dana.”

Julia said, “Look at this.”

Grant on the comms. “All right, this is Zero Alpha.”

Scott said, “Yeah. Gotcha.”

Grant informed them, “Three miles from you're positioned, there's a car park.”

Scott said, “Yeah? Tell me it's just next to a fried chicken joint, please.”

Grant said, “It's a heroin processing plant belonging to Hasani.”

Julia said, “There's a large parked vehicle northwest of the perimeter. Suggest you requisition.”

Michael said, “Roger that. Co-ordinates?”

Grant said, “Head two-three-zero degrees southwest. Hit a railway line, turn right and follow that.”

Michael said, “Copy that. Hey,”

Scott said, “Allen, hand me that bag. That's for you two. Can you carry that? Al, out of the jeep, buddy. Everyone with me?”

Michael said, “Oy, come on. We're not leaving you. Let's go.”

Scott said, “Michael? On the move?”

I say over the comms, “I got boys, go” with Sides in his robot from we keep to the trees. And it easy to keep with the group of the foot.

Scott asks, “You all right?”

Diana said, “Wrong shoes, wrong clothes, wrong life.”

Scott said, “Don't worry. We'll have you back to your home and your job in no time at all. You can do all the shoe shopping you want.”

Diana said, “You're making fun of me?”

Scott said “No.”

Diana said, “After this, they can take their job and shove it up to their f*cking ass.”

Scott is impressed with her, “Wow. You're pretty f*cking cool. That's what.”

Michael the old lady, “It's not much further. There's transport up ahead.”

The old lady said, “I suppose that means stealing a car.”

Michael said, “No. Borrowing one.”

The old lady replied, “Oh, dear. We're here to monitor, mentor and advise, you know.”

Michael stated, “Yeah, well, perhaps next time, eh?”

Richmond over the comms, “The vehicle should be ahead of you.”

Scott said, “Copy that. Rest up. Off the track.” They work down and then Scott tells them to get down and stay down. He and Michael go for a little walk to get the truck. I leave Sides with the hostages and go after the boys. Keep out of sight.

Michael Stonebridge said over comms “We have eyes on the vehicle. But the place is crawling with hostiles.”

Grant said, “There's a safe evac point 25 miles south. Can you make it on foot?”

Michael said, “Negative.”

Grant said, “The mission priority is getting John Allen out. You can't afford to take any casualties acquiring the vehicle. If you can evac on foot with Allen, you must.”

Michael said, “Negative.” They take the comms out and the boys talk to each other Michael tells Scott that he can't leave the women behind. Scott agrees with Michael and Scott say over comms, “Allen's not in great shape. There is no option.”

Michael and Scott walk about the group that left behind and tell them that they need to stay there for 10 to 15 minutes. Scott talks to Diana telling her that they can make out on foot and the fact the vehicle is heavily guarded. He gives her comms to the crib because he believes in her to look after the rest of them. Diana wishes them good luck.

Walked towards the vehicle Michael and Scott have another talk with each other but this one more friendly and teasing. Mike asked, “What's going on with you and the accountant?”

Scott said, “I like her.”

Michael said, “You guys have known each other for a whole three hours, and she's walking around without your handprint on her ass. I don't know what to think.”

Scott said, “I don't know. She's different.”

Michael said, “Different? What do you mean? You haven't shagged a blonde this week?”

Scott said, “No. I don't mean that. I do mean this, though. "f*ck you."

Michael said, “Yeah, that's more like it.”

Scott gives right back to Michael, “Anyway, you got your own thing going on. She's a little old for my taste.”

Michael said, “Mrs. Heath? I'd rather be saving her than some traitor spook.”

Scott agreed, “Yeah.”

Michael asked, “One for the ladies?”

Scott said, “f*ck yeah.”

They walk through the place systemically and take out the hostiles, they are a good team, and they are doing the right thing by taking all five home not just the target. Blow thing up and take names two together. I note move incoming trucks; it is the rest of the force. I say over comms, “I got KFOR to come towards you, Mike I hang back, I don’t trust the fucker, Donoghue.”

Michael said, “copy that” they were picked up by KFOR they driveway. I hang back, head towards Sides once KFOR had driven away with my people.

Stonebridge over the comms, “This is Sierra. We've caught up with the KFOR escort. Heading back to the US Base. All hostages are intact. I repeat all hostages are intact.”

Grant said, “Understood. And, Mike, well done.”

Mike pointed roadblock and Donoghue said, “They'll let us through.” The man hands them all over to Hassani. With Mike and hostage secure they pull the overs off the truck where Scott and Diana were cuddling.

Scott said, “Donoghue. f*cking piece of sh*t”

Donoghue replied, “Sorry, pal.”

Scott said, “Piece of sh*t.” now Mike and Scott and the hostages are in Hassani's hands. 


	16. KOSOVO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They may have a plan but will they make it out alive. Kosovo, Nasani's nation, no one as ever made it out alive.

Sideswipe and I follow backstabbing a**, Donoghue… Sides have laser phones on, just so, we can hear what going on in the camp where KFOR is stationed. Allen and others long with Michael and Scott were held in a cell. In the middle of the camp, full of special forces, trend by US army rangers.

Scott said, “Hey, wake up.”

Allen said, “This the bit where you surprise me, tell me you know I'm MI6?”

Michael said, “We have orders to execute you.”

Scott said, “If we want to. I want to.”

Michael said, “What are you doing in Kosovo?”

Allen said, “I was following a lead. Last-minute tip-off. The rest is...don't take this the wrong way but, you know, outside your skill-set.”

Michael said, “Rumor has it, you're in Latif's Rolodex.”

Allen said, “I've been offering him cooperation in return for money.”

Allen grunts, Scott's voice takes a dangerous turn “Now you're just giving me a reason to kill you.”

Allen said, “Try to keep up. I've gained his trust, now I get to find out what he wants to know from me. Then we'll know what he's planning.”

Scott asked, “You're telling me you're a double agent?”

Allen said, “Who's counting?”

Scott said, “I'll just kill you twice as hard.”

Allen said, “You're Damien Scott. Delta Force? Dope in your locker? Dishonorable Discharge...”

Scott said, “So you know who set me up, huh?” from Scott's voice I can tell that he strangling Allen.

Allen said, “I bet you don't even know what Trojan Horse is.”

backstabbing a**, Donoghue, “Hey! Put him down, Scott.”

Allen said, “And now, you never will.”

Donoghue yelled, “Put him down!”

Scott spat out, “f*ck!”

Donoghue said, “Hasani wants to see you.”

Scott said, “f*ck you. I should have asked myself what you were doing turning up at a dope factory with an empty truck.” They walk him out, he fine fore now… but others condition I don’t know yet.

Donoghue said, “It's like I said, we're just here to keep the peace, not save the world. And if we can make a little money on the side, then so be it.”

Scott said, “You're a f*cking embarrassment to our country in that uniform!” I happen to agree with Scott on that point.

Donoghue said, “Maybe, but tomorrow I'll still be alive. And f*cking rich.”

Scott said, “I'll be seeing you, buddy.” There is a promise in his voice and that look in his eyes. I see that look before many on SEAL but in the last few years, I see it on NEST members and at SGC and our alien allies.

Donoghue said, “No you won't.”

Scott smirk and replied, “Yeah, I will.” I hate that f*cker more so than Scott and my trigger finger is itching to put a bullet in the Donoghue's head.

I keep eye on Scott to see where they take him. but with Sides follow Donoghue and what he hears a loud banging of pots. Then major Donoghue yelled, “Kennedy. Get up, you need to kill the old woman.” He orders his man to kill one of the hostages, Mrs. Heath. When the man asked why the A** replied, “Cause it's time you did something for your cut. Take her out to the pit and make it quick. Playtime's over!”

Sides are now listening to what this man Kennedy says, “Ma'am. You got to come with me.”

Mrs. Heath asked, “me? Where am I going?”

Kennedy said, “With me, Ma'am.”

Michael said, “Anyone hurts her, anyone at all, I will kill you.”

Kennedy said, “Sure...” so casually the man had a death wish.

Mrs. Heath said, “It's all right, Michael. Please don't worry. Thank you for everything.”

They had taken Scott to see Hasani, a woman was bathing outside a hut. Like all the other women I see in the here she too was nude. Hasani asked, “I have a question for you. You bring my cousin here, and then you shoot him, endangering your own-mission. Why?”

Scott did not have an answer all he is was, “There's a good question...”

Hasani said, “You take the hostages and then you break off your escape to attack my refinery?”

Scott was been a smarta**, “Oh, was that your place? Sorry about that, huh?”

Hasani said, “You will die today, along with the others... Except for the blonde girl. She will live, unfortunately for her.” Then Donoghue takes him back to the cell, he sees Diana been loaded into the back of the truck there are more girls in the back. I had Sides tag the truck with GPS. But first I had to rescue the others from been killed start with Mrs. Heath.

I run towards the pit that Sideswipe and I stubble on while trying to hide from the KFOR soldiers. There were flies everywhere, they were skeletons and the smell decomposing bodies made even Sideswipe gag, some headless and even fresh kills. These a**holes are worse than the Cons. Time to put what learned from Australian ASA Wilson to the test. I hear that first shot and then the second. I was surprised what I found, there was Mrs. Heath and two of Hasani’s men dead, they both been shot in the head. Kenney just couldn’t kill the old lady, then he takes the old lady out into the woods and tells her not to move that her people will find her there.

One of the UN men said, “I still can't believe they killed her. Why would they kill her? She's completely harmless. What had she done? It's just utterly...”

Michael yells, “Just, shut up! Please.”

Scott tells him “Hey... Stay focused.”

Every angry Michael said, “Don't worry. I'm very focused.”

Seen the lady was safe I run back to camp where Sides held up. We both know that we needed to hit the transport truck, it was the only chance we had to get boys out. they were been load into the transport truck, when one of the UN young men try to safe his own life by giving up information on Allen, “Hasani! Mr. Hasani! Wait, wait, wait. Please. Please” he begged… and Hasani was will to hear him out.

The young man stuttered, “Mr. Hasani. The man Allen. The one that went with the girls. He's a spy! He's on some kind of secret mission. He's the one they came for, not us. I think Allen may be of great value to you!”

Hasani just thank him and as the man tanks, God thinks his life was safe Hasani shot him right through the heart. Hasani said in Albanian translate he said, this man betrayed his people, this the cost of betrayal. Remember that… That was something I had to tell Scott when he goes after Donoghue. They put the body into the truck and closed the doors on the transport truck, this one was special, it had Refrigeration to keep the now body fresh. Before the truck could take of Kennedy yells, “Hey! Hey! Hey, wait up! Wait up!” banging on the door. And it open and he adds, “Hiya. Uh...little souvenir of your stay.” He has the head that he prepared at the pit with a gun and note of some kind and threw it into the truck.

NU men yelled, “EW” Kennedy laughs. The NU man is gagging and Michael said, “Just breathe, yeah?”

He turns to Scott asked, “Did you hear the sound that made when it hit the ground?”

Scott said, “Yeah. Unless this dude was a robot, pretty sure I heard metal.” He takes the head and starts to take it part, coughing he find the gun. “Oh... Jackpot!” than follow by the note, he gives that to Mike and it read. Old lady alive, 500 meters due East, Hasani's camp.

Sides I was followed there were two shots and the truck turn on its side. There is screaming “get it off me, get it off me” come inside the truck. That sounds like Mr. complain… make it to the overturned truck and bang on IT, “boys you still alive in there” yelled out. I shoot the lock off and open it and then Michael held the door open for the rest.

Scott said, “That's a bit of fun.” Coughing he adds, “I love this country. Think I'm gonna move here.”

I said, “We need to get going. “

Scott said, “Uh...copy that. Michael takes this. Go get Mrs. Heath, and bring her back here.”

The boy said, “There's a bridge, about a kilometer down the road.”

Scott asked, “That way?”

The boy nodded he another prisoner of Hasani. Michael said, “All right, I'll meet you at that bridge in one hour. If I'm not there, you go on without me.”

I said, “Oy!” nodded towards the driver who was dragging himself away.

Scott said, “Branko, come here.” They two walks over to the driver and Scott adds, “Mother fuckers. Hey, hey! Ask him where they took the girls.”

He added, “Then I'm gonna come and kill Hasani!” the man is wheezing and “you too! What's that in your pocket? Cologne? You f*cking piece of sh*t. You dying, huh?”

Mrs. Heath and Michael make it back it was Scott spotted them, “About time, you two. Where'd you get the guns? Well done.” see the guns.

Stonebridge answered, “Our mysterious benefactor left them for us.”

Others are happy to see Mrs. Heath alive and they sing. “You're alive? You're alive. That's good. That's good...”

I said, “All right, everyone off the bridge, let's go.”

Scott asked, “What the hell happened to her?”

Michael said, “Found her in the trees, next to some dead guards with these AK's stacked up for us.”

Stonebridge asked, “Get anything off the driver?”

Scott informed him, “Yeah, his AK and a phone. No signal on the phone.”

Michael asked, “Anything else?”

Scott said, “Yeah, he told us where they took Allen and the girls. Some old military base in the forest, a few hours south of here on foot. The kid knows where it is. That's Hasani's main place, everything goes through there, drugs, girls, weapons”

I say, “you two going okay I take walk, I find my car and get the weapon plus some party favors”

Scott said, “f*ck what you wait for go, go, go”

I say, “stay on comms ya…” hand them to them it keeps the three of us in communication with each other. I take off in towards the KFOR camp where Sides was pursuit the a**hole. While the other walk towards the girls and Allen.

A half-hour later, I re-join Scott I have my car with me and it feels good. Scott hears a banging coming for in-side the boot. He asked what that was?’ I open it and show him, it was the one of the A**hole. “meet John, KFOR soldier that drove you right to Hasani.” I said and closed the boot again.

Scott said, “you have pain?”

I asked, “where is Michael?” Scott fill her in on what happened.

She opened the boot of the car and put a gun to the manhood. “ku po i çojnë burrat?” she asked.

He begs not to shoot, “mos gjuaj, mos gjuaj ... ata i marrin ato në qendrën e korrjes, mos qëlloni ju lutem.” The young man who understood fell ill right they threw up…

Scott asked “what the f*ck did he said”

I look at him, saying “human harvesting center, that where they have taken Mike”

Scott said, “new plan, we get Allen and girls and go after Mike”

I said, “let do it”

We head over systemically; we take them out breaking neck and cutting throats. Sides overwatch the Hostages. Scott came to cross their ammo storage. He takes charges and set them up all over the place. I came to cross the room, three men and a young girl. The small of the two were close to the door and grab him around neck Stab in low spin and cut his neck open. The other two turn at the same time I throw knives at their neck hitting the artery killing them both and told the girl get out of here.

Scott shoots the man after men come in and he shoots them all dead. But they're still one left. Donoghue, this was personal for Scott. I take in and Kennedy is talking a million miles hour, “Kennedy. Military Police. I spent three months undercover, investigating that crooked asshole. You get to shoot him before I do. You lucky b*st*rd.”

Scott said, “sorry about that.”

Kennedy said, “I gotta get out of here. Man, I gotta bail. This is a clusterfuck with you guys and the goddamn CIA running around.”

Scott asked, “What are you talking about? CIA?”

Kennedy said, “Yeah, they took the hit on Rama at the hostage handover. He killed American soldiers, so Langley wanted him for their trophy room.”

Scott asked, “You know where they've got my friend?”

Kennedy said, “Oh, jeez. Do you want to know?”

I said, “yeah he doses!” Kennedy gives up the information and adds to Scott, “nice message you send back home now let go got our boy and get f*ck out KOSOVO” Scott and the Hostages plie on the bus and take off I take off in Sideswipe race ahead of the bus. We arrive at the location and there was Michael stubble out of the building. Scott get out of the bus and take hold of him I take out First aid from the car gave it to Mrs. Heath, help Scott to get Michael into the bus.

Kennedy said, “Scott roadblock”

Scott said, “f*ck Kennedy signal to the car that follows us.” Sideswipe takes his weapon out, he ready to take out the building. Scott gets off the bus and I get out. we both had a gun pointed at the tow in command.

Scott asked, “who f*ck are you”

The solider said into the radio, “Steady! Zero one... Zero one? This is Kestrel 1. We have the hostages and assorted civilians. Immediate medical evacuation required”

Both Scott and I put out weapon down and sideswipe knows to take his queue from me, so, too put away his weapons. They were friendlies we were going home.

Vianna Austria hospital in Michael room, the next day, both Scott and I are there when he wakes up, we talk small talk until his wife comes in both we step out where Julia is waiting and Scott asked her about the Trojan Horse? She never heard of it before said that she looks into it for him. these remind me of home more importantly Dad and LT Catherine Rollins and the favors he asked for in return for dinner and beer.


	17. Dr. Hacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Section 20 is on the heal of Dr. Irina Mullova, the Woman that left Kosovo with Lafit. The surgeon who harvest humans parts and try to harvest Michael's organ. Will they find Laift?

It has been three days that Michael been out of the hospital; He been spending his time with his wife. I witness her hostile attitude towards Michael Job, and he has no emotion behind his eyes for her. Yet he was will to stay with her try to make it work, that bad idea it the start of the end for them, Weather they can work it out depends on her, I mean she knew that she was marrying a solider so why try and change him now.

Vianna is beautiful, we made it our home for let over a month now. it reminds me of home, Hawaii. Sideswipe and I dive to the hill county where I go for my morning run, the sunrise was beautiful here. The lake was where I go for a morning swim then I get ready and drive toward the crib with two cups of coffee for Julia and Sinclair, who have been working on that device that Scott had taken from Allen in Kosovo.

“Here a little pick me up” hand over two coffees to both of them. I add, “anything new?”

Sinclair said, “John Allen. Quite a piece of work.”

I asked, “Mmm... So. you're de-encrypting the PDA that Scott brought in?”

Sinclair said, “Yeah, Sergeant Richmond's dealing with it. The program's up and running.”

I find what I am looking for, a footprint from the body harvesting place. I was comparing the print to these from Mahmoodi’s crime scene. It’s a perfect match. Mike was right, Latif was there in Kosovo.

I say, “Good, well, let's just hope it gives us a lead on Latif.”

Sinclair said, “He and Allen had been in contact for years. I think it's safe to assume that he gave John Porter up to Latif.”

I told him, “don’t assume anything Major, Allen may or may not have been the leek but he did not have the information on the rescue mission.” In my mind, I added, _yet Latif knew the move John,_ I let Sinclair come to his conclusion. Sinclair did not reply but could tell that his cogs are turning in his head, I gave him something to think about.

My phone buzzed and it a face rec hit; it was that Doctor from the Kosovo she was in Russia. Sinclair called the Colonel and she orders a single unit to check it out with a promise of back to come, and that unit was me. “Keep me in the loop of what going on. Stay on Comms.” I told them and I was heading into Russia.

I am listening to the news, News anchor reporting, any doubts over the intention of General Akmal Ramiz to run for President of Pakistan were laid to rest today. He announced in Islamabad that he'll resign from the army, suggesting he intends to stand as a civilian in the forthcoming election. 

Akmal Ramzi said, “The Pakistani army has no interest in political control. We are the servants of the people, not its masters. That is why I have made this decision.”

News anchor reporting, “General Ramiz's announcement is expected to be welcomed by many of the western leaders attending the World Security Summit in Budapest. The stability of Pakistan, which has nuclear weapons, is high on the summit's agenda. General Ramiz is not going to the summit, but he had this message for the delegates there.

Ramiz said, “Pakistan must be a powerful nation. Pakistan must be a prosperous nation. But Pakistan must also be a peaceful nation. We will be watching events in Budapest with great interest. I would like to reassure all of the leaders attending, the West has nothing to fear from a secure, peaceful and prosperous Pakistan.” I think, what about a Pakistan that could not achieve this, should the West be fearful of an unstable Pakistan.

News anchor when on the report, Well, that Security Summit's already been mobbed by violence, we go live to Jessica Kay. Jessica reported, thank you, Sam, well, there were two protestors killed here during fires... I turn it off. Something about this Ramiz guy was nagging me, I couldn’t put my finger on it. In this line work if it seems too good to be true it most likes is… especially if it involves the middle-east or southeast Asia, my flight land in Georgian military base and from there Sideswipe and drive down to Russia, province of Chechnya… we been following this Doctor Mullova, I manage to tag her and follow her to a location in the middle of the forest.

It was Julia who was shadowing me and she asked where I was. they broke into the Allen PDA and one communication IP address was coming from where I was right that moment. When I looked around, I could believe it, there was a disguise under the think plantation was something that looked to be an old building. I get the guy in the crib to take some footage and a few thermal imaging, that last night right before dawn.

I was on comms with Julia and Sinclair while they were locating the Colonel who had gone to get a drink or something. About time that she finely gets more balances in her life. Sinclair is trying and locates the colonel Grant and others, so they can tell them that what we stumble on to, Grant arrived I can hear her ask if I was on comms.

I replied, “affirmative colonel, I am here…”

She tells me to sit tie, so they can brief me with the boys that they were waiting on Michael. When Scott's name was mention I figured that he was already there at the crib. That means that he and Grant arrived together, I wonder if Scott was who Grant had a drink with. I shake my head, no don’t go there, Scott would never, and its Grant she too wound up for Scott liking right. Ho man my head hurt from that thought.

It takes Michael 20 mints to get to the crib from the hotel where he was staying with his wife. In that time Scott and I have a small conversation about Carrie Stonebridge, she wants Michael to leave section 20 because Section is no place for a father, if Scott thinks I am going to agree he in for a druid waken. “the binging of end of their marriage.” I tell him.

“Waa, don’t be like that, he going to be a father,” Scott said.

I pointed out, “first of all, you don’t have to be married to be a father to a kid, secondly, Michael is front line solider, the guy is happiest when he jumps off planes, building, getting into a firefight and just beat on the bad guy. Guys like Michael don’t last long behind a desk, I promise after six months of desk job he would beg Grant for his job back or take his own life.”

Julia was alarmed at the thought. “bit extreme is it to take one own life?”

I said, “I had uncle, he was the coolest uncle always get me into trouble. he had two gold in life, one to become Navy SEAL, and others to become a father. He was the youngest to become a SEAL, after his second tour he was a party with his college roommate and he meant this girl. He was way lot they were dated for three years and then they got married. Now she knew that he was Navy, that he was a SEAL and she married him anyway… two years into the married she got parent, she made his choices, be a family man or Navy. Naturally, he chose the family, two years later September 11 happened and he regrets leave the Navy and the SEAL, the guilty of his men fight in a war without him ate him up. one day he got the news that his unit is taken hit three of his men were killed. That night he wrapped his BMW around a poll he died on impact, the thing is, the police found a note in the car.”

Grant adds, “she right, front line soldiers like Stonebridge struggle to settle into civilian life. It's rear for them to even leave the military life behind.

I add, “these who do leave, something in them changes and their family left with this stranger, they don’t recognize’

Scott said, “and the family start to fall apart”

Michael asked, “what family start to fall apart?”

Scott said, “yeah buddy, tell ya later right now we got work to do”

Grant said, “We've recovered the communications log on John Allen's PDA.”

Scott asked, “What did we get?”

Sinclair said, “Not as much as we hoped. Certainly not whatever he was passing on to Latif.” Everyone is disappointed to hear that.

I add, “of-cause not, that would be too easy”

Richmond said, “But we do know they were communicating.”

Sinclair said, “So, we checked the IP signatures on every email sent and received.”

Julia said, “And most of them are clean...”

Sinclair said, “All except this one...”

There on my tab was an image of wiring of the said IP address… Sinclair adds “Which as you can see has been bounced more than a Greek government check...” there were more than a few shocked faces and Julie covered up a chuckled.

Sinclair said, “But it originated here... Southern Russia, in a remote part of the province of Chechnya.”

Grant said, “Near the home town of this woman. Dr. Irina Mullova.”

Sinclair said, “She's a surgeon by profession and an Islamic Chechen separatist.”

Scott pointed out, “Wasn't she after your organ, Mike?”

Sinclair said, “Right.” It gets a few giggles out of people.

Grant said, “And according to Stonebridge, Mullova and Latif left Kosovo together. So, we have to assume Latif is at that location with her.”

I said, “why I am here, I managed to tag Mullova lead us to the exact location.”

Sinclair said, “This... Is our geostationary satellite image of the exact location of the IP address.”

Michael said, “Great. It's another road in another forest.”

Julia said, “Well, that's what we thought. But this is an image we recorded before dawn.”

Scott asked, “So, where are they going? What is that?”

Sinclair said, “Go to thermal imaging...” that shows that there was some kind of structure under the trees.

Richmond adds, “There's a bunker under the trees.”

Grant said, “Your target is the bunker 25 clicks north of the Georgian border. Where we believe Latif is located. You're going in with Georgian Special Forces.”

Sinclair said, “Be aware you are entering hostile territory controlled by the Chechen guerrilla army.”

I add, “they mean f*cker too, and since our surveillance started, eight people have entered this building. None of those eight have left. Dr. Frankston tries to take Mike Organs right what if she did the hack these people up…”

Sinclair adds, “that is a melancholy thought but that would explain why we never so them again.”

Grant said, “Whatever and whoever you find inside, I want them recovered or killed.”

Michael said, “Copy that.”

I said, “just one thing, bring plenty of firepower…, especially hand-grenades explosive, we going have blasted the doors, simply pick the lock is not an option… it reinforces steel with magnetic lock”

Sinclair said, “try to keep people from going in?”

I add, “or try to keep people from getting out…"

Scott said, "let's find out!”


	18. Raid bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latif is always a step ahead of section 20. Can the team stop his made plan before it is too late? or will Latif get away again?

The helicopters arrived at the open field just outside the forest line, Mike and Scott are in the heading chopper. I said into the comms, “touchdown.” Let the crib know that I had a visual on the boys. I signal to the boys pointing towards the target and that they are two guards at the door.

It was Stonebridge who took the lead as we come up to the target Michael said, “Zero this is Alpha 1. In position. Visual on target.”

Sinclair over comms, “Copy that.”

Both Scott and Michael shot at the same time take out two guards, we move in on the bucker, set the charge on the hinges and the lock of the door, Michael as the detonator, he said, “Standby.” Blow the door off.

Scott who was close to the entry yelled, “Grenade!” throw it and blow up the lobby of the building make sure that they take out anyone who may come to investigate. 

Stonebridge on comms, “Entering building.”

Richmond: reply, “Copy that.”

We move as a group and Scott reported, “Clear!” the first room and commando speak in Georgian left. commando reported, “Clear!”

Come up on other entry Scott said, “Go left!”

I said, “going Right” he and Michael go left into the room and I go right into the same room. so, far we have not come across any hostiles.

Stonebridge reported, “Zero, we have stairs going down.”

Julia said, “Copy that, understood.”

Going ungroup comms pick up static and become patchy, Scott said, “clear left.”

I said, “clear right” the room was cleared.

Michael reported, “Zero, this is Alpha 1, we have what appears to be to be a communications bunker.”

Static on the radio made it hard to pick up what crib was saying. Julia's communication was in pieces, Alp… Pl… …at. Com… diff..lt.” We have what appears to be a communications bunker.

The Georgian come to through the other entry and we all call out, “Alpha! Alpha!” each other identify ourselves. 

Georgian commando reported, “The building is clear!”

Commando speaks in Georgian to each other. Scott said, “sh*t. They're gone! Did you hear that? They're gone.” Michael and I look around the room.

Scott yells into comms, “You're looking down on this place, right? So, tell me how the all-seeing-eye doesn't see them running away... Sinclair?”

Michael Stonebridge sees there is something behind one of the bookcases, he said, “What the hell is that?”

He called out, “Oi, Scott, come here!”

Scott said, “Did you get that, Sinclair?”

Stonebridge said, “Hey!”

Scott asked, “What?”

Michael said, “Give me a hand moving this. Towards you, yeah?”

The two of them get on both said of the bookcase and Michael said, “Go.”

Michael reported, “Zero, this is Alpha 1, we have another exit.”

Julia said, “n… Alpha… …at.”

I yell, “nobody touches anything this place wired to blow”

It too late one the Georgian Commandos pulls open a filing cabinet. The Device beeping and count down started commando yells, “Booby trap! Get out” Michael, Scott and I sealed ourselves in the hidden stairway by closing the door. I hope the ally found their way out.

The fire alarm ringing and Michael try to get the fireproof door open he grunts pushing with all his strength. I have my gun pointed down the stairs, and Scott tries to get in through to the crib, “Zero, this is Alpha 2, do you copy.”

Stonebridge said, “Door's jammed.”

Stonebridge said, “Sinclair, can you read me? There's nothing.”

I said, “I'm not picking anything up on my comms...”

Scott said, “Guess we got no choice, pal. Should we go that way?”

Make our way down, I had led this time. Scott said, “Go left.”

I said, “Clear left.” Michael was watching our backs.

Scott said, “You ever wonder if there's anyone not trying to kill us?”

Michel said, “Prefer not to think about it.”

Scott said, “That's funny. I think about it all the time.”

I said, “my old man would say, that if someone trying to kill you it just means that you doing your job right”

Scott adds, “I know John certainly did.”

Michael asked, “What are you talking about?”

Scott stated, “Come on. You know.”

Both said, “Going right.” Scott takes the lead…

Michael said, “Look, we both know Porter had his suspicions...”

Scott said, “He had his suspicions? He f*cking knew.”

I said, “Gonna go through the door, now?”

Scott said, “Yeah, open the bloody door.” There is another set of stairs, three of us look at each other, and Scott said, “Going down.” He takes the lead.

Stonebridge stated, “I've worked with these people for years.”

Scott said, “Yeah... I've had to trust them.”

I asked, “Why? Porter didn't.”

Scott said, “He worked it out, and he got killed for it.”

Michael said, “John was given up by Allen, remember?”

I stated, “OMG, first Sinclair and now you, come on, where is your proof, don’t assume, my uncle is a cop, used to run the organized crime unit. He taught me two things about hunting a**holes like Hasani. One, don’t believe in coincidence, and two, assumptions don’t get you a conviction.”

Scott said, “No, he wasn't. Allen told me in Kosovo, just before he died, he had nothing to do with Porter.”

Stonebridge asked, “You believe him?”

Scott said, “In my experience, people don't usually lie before they die.”

I said, “This place is one big wine cellar?”

Scott adds, “I'm willing to bet it doesn't end in a gift shop.”

Michael said, “Going left.”

Scott said, “Going right.”

At the bottom of the stairs was a long tunnel with right be a dead-end, Scott doubles back and we join Michael. Scott asked, “Holy sh*t, what is this place?” it was great colder which means were below ground level.

Stonebridge said, “All right, if Allen didn't give up Porter... It doesn't mean Section 20 did. You and I promised to watch each other’s back and we're still alive. That's gotta count to count for something, right?”

Scott said, “Yeah. But…”

I cover Scott month with my hand place a finger to my lips and pointed up ahead. there were three men they back to us two were looking over something on a table in front of them and the third one was a guard. Taken two daggers out of my hair bun they have 3-dimensional arrowheads. I month to the boys, watch my six. Creeping up to the guard I stab him in the low back right through the spin-cord and with one smooth move I cut open his neck. Then walked up to the other two taps them both on the shoulder and when they turned around, I stab both them in the heart with the two daggers.

I asked, “You were saying, Scott”

Scott adds “it's not gonna count for much longer, is it?”

Stonebridge asked, “What? What are you getting at?”

Scott Stated, “Come on. You must've had that talk with Kerry.”

Stonebridge said, “What talk?”

Scott and I said, “Soldier versus Daddy talk?”

Michael said, “How the hell do you know about that?”

I said, “Oh, Come on. You think you're the first solider to be in this predicament?”

Michael said, “All right. What should I do?”

Scott asked, “You're seriously asking me?”

Michael said, “I'm seriously asking you both.”

Scott said, “Oh, I'm seriously touched. In my opinion…” Scott and look at one other and then turned to Michael, both said, “you're seriously f*cked.”

Michael said, “You son of a bitch.”

Scott laughing, Michael said, “God, you're such an asshole.”

I said, “Yeah he is, but you love him.”

When Michael looks at me for input, I add, “don’t look at me, I was brought up by black op operatives. And my parents were never married. I had every complicated relationship with my mother”

Scott asked, “Had?”

I answered, “when I was eight, she got her head blow off right in front of me, bank robbery”

Scott said, “Fuck me…”

Not wanting the guys to feel sorry for me or pity me in any way, I replied, “no thanks” that get a chuckle out of both the boys.

Scott whispered, “Do you hear that?”

There sound of a machine and by the sound, Michael could tell, “Sounds like a jenny”

I add, “left is another dead end, go right.” Michael got lead…

All three, “Going left!” While Michael and I covered the back and front tunnel we just walked up Scott check and clear the room. He whistles saying, “Want a pay raise? The suitcase is full of cash. f*ck me. Found a shitload of blank passports.” He takes few Passports as advice.

Scott join us once more and said, “All right, buddy. Moving away,”

I said, “go...”

Stonebridge said, “door right. Go. Guys, look at this.”

We go and I said, “Jackpot, it's a VX.”

Scott asked, “Sh*t. What do you make of this little guy? Looks like a bomb to me.”

Michael said, “It looks like a bomb to me too”

Scott asked, “Think that's C4 in the middle?”

I said, “Could be. But that thing is made from glass and plastic”

Scott said, “yeah, so?”

I added, “it renders medal dictators useless”

I look around and come across a map of the tunnels we have been run around in. I said, “boys I found way out”

Scott back with a black and green shirt for the boys to where… he asks Michael which was he wanted… Michael takes black and both the boys there not shy take off the uniform jackets and pull on the shirts. While Scott stuff his uniform jack in the backpack Michael folds his and neatly places it into his backpack.

We make out way up to the surface and comms become static as first… Al… Ze.., …uo …ing? Finally, we hear Julia asked, “Alpha 1, Alpha 2, As, this is Zero, are you receiving?”

Scott answered, “Hey, sports fans, we're back...”

Grant said, “Get a fix on comms. Alpha 1, this is Zero, are you receiving?”

Stonebridge replied, “Receiving loud and clear.”

Grant asked, “Can you give me a sitrep?”

Michael said, “Standby, clearing rooms.” They work their way to what looks like some so of Lab or a mortuary.

Michael said, “. Zero, this is Alpha 1. We found some sort of lab underground. Evidence of VX. And possible means of dissemination. I'm uploading photos right now.”

Scott said, “I think I liked it better down there.”

I jump up on the slab in the middle of the room and look down around it. I pointed, “F*ck hell, the blood plater on the floor is a perfect cycle with a dimension of the 1-meter radius. See these grooves on the floor I bet you that there are drains.”

Michael asked, “you see anything like this before”

I said, “the blood splatter, yeah suicidal bomber. They blow themselves up and leave a perfect cycle of blood and guts”

Grant saying, “Oh, sh*t.”

Sinclair said, “Confirm, receiving uploads now. I need an LZ for a chopper evac. Tell the Georgians to standby. The location is 2.7 clicks northeast of the target building. Satellite feed coming online.”

We hear an engine start-up… Michael yells, “Scott!”

Both Scott and I are on Michael's heels. Scott said, “Clear, go, go, go!”

I said, “Move left.”

Scott said, “sh*t. Zero, we have two vehicles leaving the site! Seven people on board.

Michael Stonebridge adds, “Possibly one woman.”

Grant asked, “Is it Mullova?”

Michael said, “Cannot confirm.”

I said, “give me second here, you forget I tag that B*tch two days go.” I pull out the phone and look at the tracking software.

Julia Richmond reported, “Tracking vehicles heading northeast.”

Michael said, “Understood.”

Seen the blinking dot, I said into comms, “it is her, that confirmation.”

We could hear Sinclair say, “Colonel, the Georgians will not wait, we must evacuate now.” Scott and I look at each other there no way I were going to let that woman go, she only hacks someone else.

Michael said, “Colonel what do you want us to do.”

Grant said, “I need you to find some transport. I want you in pursuit.”

I smiled that was the right call, that b*tch as to be stopped, I tell the boys, “Come on, mate. I got just the thing” we running towards where I hide Sideswipe under Camouflage covering.

"you still have that boomb from the lab?" I asked get into the driver seat, 

Michael replaied, "yeah"

I said, "give here, it be safer you and everyone if it stay in the car" Take the highly unstab device I place it in the middle compartment stuffing cloth around it to secure it freamly, insureing that it will not move around and blow us up. 


	19. fire fight from hell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Grant is blinded with the need for revenge againet Lafit. She places our three heroes in danger, out numeber and out gunned, will this be the end of the line....

While we made our way to where Left Sideswipe Julia back at the crib who were following the two cars on alive satellite...

Julia said, “Alpha 1 this is Zero. We've tracked the vehicles to the town of Pentnagorsk, 7 clicks northeast of your position.”

Stonebridge said, “Roger that.” Thanks to Julia we had location.

Richmond said, “Targets are entering the building now.” I have a bad feeling about this, pray to God to watch over us and bring all of us home to our loved ones. 

Grant said, “Have you secured a vehicle yet?” I throw the key at Scott let drive, Sideswipe enjoyed the high-speed chase with Scott in the driver seat when the boy picked up Rama from prison.

WE were on our way and Scott was enjoying the driving he laughs and yell out of poor joy, "Woo-hoo, how about that?”

Sideswipe was sending me texts it was a talk between Sinclair and Colonel Grant, back at the crib,

 _Grant asked, “What is Latif doing in that building?”_ _Sinclair said, “You don't know that he is in that building. What we do know... Is that the Chechens are poor, radicalized Muslims fighting a vicious separatist war! If there's one thing this place has plenty of, it's potential suicide bombers.”_

Michae was the first spot the vehicles that he saw leaving our last target. Stonebridge said, “Hey, Scott, pull up there around the corner. Those are the vehicles.”

Scott said into comms informing the rest of the team back at the crib, “Zero, this is Alpha 2. We're at the target location now.”

That makes Grant take notes of what going on at our end of this mission. Grant: asked for a Sitrep?

Michael was the one who replied, "There are two armed guards on the door, an unknown number of men on the inside. The place is crawling with civilians, you copy?”

Great asked, “Alpha 1, Alpha 2, As... are you in a position to engage?” only thing is I am not sure that if it because she was covering her a** or she wanted to make informed digestion.

Michael said, “Roger that. Stand by.” we were sitting in the Sideswipe wait for our orders. 

Grant said, “Hold position.” Could not believe her, does she not understand that we are sitting ducks out here in the open,

Scott asks, “What the hell are we waiting for?"

Julia replied, “Stand by. Awaiting orders.”

Drunk girl in the red leather skirt, net leggings black heels black v neck tank-top. Stubble in front of Sideswipe. she wearing way too much makeup... Scott said, “Oh, sh*t.”

I said, “There ya go. Just ya kind of girl, Scott” chuckles from Mike, and Scott laughs.

Stonebridge adds, “She likes you.”

Scott stated, “You know I'd just end up breaking her heart.” The girl drunkenly laughs.

Scott stated, “I don't think I'm cut out for marriage.”

Michael asked, “How would you know if you haven't tried?”

Scott asked, “How do you know I haven't?”

The girl speaking Chechen no one understands her, Scott said, “Yeah, no thanks, sweetie. No, thank you. Not interested, honey, you know? Hey, f*ck off. Do you know? f*ck offski?" the girl speak in Chechen again and something about the tone that she used that make my hair in the back of the neck stand up. She spits on the ground.

Sideswipe text of the colonel and Sinclair discussion... _Grant yells at Sinclair, “What do you think you're doing?” Sinclair tells her, “If this goes wrong, if, civilians are killed, this could trigger a full-blown, international shitstorm! Grant pointed out, “You are not in the field, Major.” Sinclair yells at Grant, “And you are not listening! Colonel. We all know that Latif made a fool of this section in Delhi. You cannot let that cloud your judgment. The risks of launching an assault...” he never got to finish Grant cut him off… Grant pointed out, “We are in the business of risks, Major. Risks are what real soldiers have to take.”_ As if the intelligent officer was not what Colonel Grant consider a to be a real soldier. _Grant adds, “Even there is a chance, that Latif is in that building, and in possession of VX, is reason enough to engage. I will not retreat now, to find out what Project Dawn is on the 10 o'clock news!”_  
  
I said, "you right broke her little heart" right cut through the tension... but did not work.

Scott said, “Come on. We're sitting around like a T-ball waiting for someone to take a swing.”

Grant said, “Gentlemen, you may engage.”

Michael said, “Good.”

She spits at them. Stubble way. The boys take their eye of the girl I don’t she meant to be drunk and now she looks up at the window of our target and now is walking a perfect line. She was playing us; she was the lookout; we are so fucked. I stated, “we been made”

Michael yells, “Contact! Contact!”

I jump into the driver seat and Michael in the passage side. He yells. “Scott! Scott, get in! Move!” take Sideswiped race off. the smoke from all the kick up dirt from the firefight in from I can't see anything.

Grant said, “Find an LZ for immediate evac.”

Julia said, “The Georgians are refusing to come back in.”

Sinclair said, “I'll deal with them. You help the commander, Scott, and Stonebridge.”

Scott yells “Grenade!” I wave the car like a race car driver at the start to keep ties warm. while messing radio parts...

Michel asked, “what are doing?”

I replied “arming the car and arming remote-control access” I was bull sh*ting I just want Sides to take over driving and get into the firefight. give the boys and me a chance to make a run for it. I tell Sides to do what he does… and we bail-out of Sides.

Michael yells “Move, move, move!”

Scott yelp, “sh*t.”

Julia said, “We count multiple armed hostiles in pursuit. I repeat, multiple armed hostiles.” Bullets flying from all North and Southside from the boy’s location. I am cut off from them. 

Grant asked, “As, Alpha 1, Alpha 2, confirm your position.”

Scott said, “Position is we're f*cked! We're taking fire from two sides.”

I yelled in the comms, “I'm out! Changing! Sinclair, there is a SEAL team at Georgian base… tell the SEAL commander Cord Name… Little Mac even if Georgian won't come for us The SEAL will… you get that?”

Sinclair said, “Little Mac?”

I said into comms, “yeah that right,”

Sinclair said, “copy”

Scott said, “Michael, there's a door on our rear!”

Michael said, “Cover me! Move it, move it, move it!”

I yelled, “Move, Scott!”

Scott yelled, “Michael! Comin' to ya!”

Michael yelled, “As move” he clear the way for me...

I yelled back, “moving”

Scott who is going east to find the exit yells run back toward us, “No good, buddy! No good!”

Scott said, “Goddammit! On me! On me!”

I yelled, “Michael, move! f*ck!”

I said, “Hostiles approaching east flank.”

Scott said, “Grenade! mother f*cker!” he kicked the grenade back towards where it comes from like a soccer player kicking to the back of the net.

Julia said into comms, “I have three hostiles flanking the west side of the building.” I said, “On it! Yeah!”

Michael yells again, “sh*t. Grenade!”

Scott yelled, “f*ck you!” firing at the on come hostels…

Michael said, “Scott! As! On me!”

We both said, “Comin' to ya!” Sides come out from nowhere and taking out west side... I could hear his weapons.

Richmond confirmed, “Clear, west side.”

Scott said, “f*ck me!”

Sinclair said, “The SEAL is en route, ETA five minutes.”

I asked, “Which way?"

Sinclair said, "Forty-seven-ten north, nineteen-three east.”

Scott said, “Shut up, Sinclair! Which f*cking way?”

Julia said, “Straight ahead, turn right, then left."

Scott said into comms, "Thank you!”

Everyone yells at one other, Scott said, “Michael, move, move!”

Michael yells, “Changing!”

I yell, “Move, move, move!”

Scott yelled, “f*ck! Jesus Christ! Out! Changing!”

Michael yelled, “Go, go, go!” Sides take other well time shot and take out half the build that we were in a minute ago.

I yelled, “Where the f*ck is our evac?”

Richmond said in comms, “Stand by on ETA.” Sides take out their vehicles…

Scott said, “I'm out! Sidearm!” and he adds, “How many of these guys do you think we can take before we're f*cked?”

Michael said, “More than you!” Scott laughs

I said, “Sh*t Car out Ammo, we are f*cked” we look at each other reloading this was going to be our last stand than we going out with a bang.

Michael adds, “Hey, Scott! Were you married?”

Scott asked, “Are you f*cking serious?” as we stand and shot their machine gun fair it is our ride. Sh*t me, I am f*cked there was a big man behind the gun its uncle Tay. Sides came to stop right behind us. I have a lot of Explaining to do.

I said, “get in” we pile into Sideswipe and I am in the driving seat.

The chopper landed and open the back I drive right in without waiting. Scott yell into comms, “on Bord Go, go, go”

There cheering from the boys, Scott and Michael both. As we get out of Sides. I call out, “uncle T, need you here, I have a bomb in the middle compartment that needs to be defusing, it is highly unstable I am going to need a second pair of hands”

After I and uncle T take care of the bomb and I take off my vest and combat belt place it into Sideswipe’s boot. Then I check over Sideswipe there no leaks or major damage. There small dint where he hit the other car and scratchers from all these bullets. nothing that his internal repair system can’t take care of and I pull that dint out when we get back to the crib.

Uncle T said, “Sam would be proud of, the way you take care of that car”

I said, “he safe our bacon out there after this is all over, I own him a wash and wax.”

Uncle T laugh, he has a loud barking laugh, he said, "do you have the name of the car too?"

I simply reply, "yeah he name is Sideswipe, he is a real bada**"

Uncle T adds, "just like his trigger happy Kicka** driver"

I smile at him raise an eyebrow at him and said, "yeah"...


	20. Kerepes clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The section is following part with distrust, can they come together to chat Lafit before it too late. Will they find and stop the man's plans?

Sideswipe and I both got 14 hours of sleep on the plane ride back to Vienna Austria. While we were on the way to base camp aka The Crib. The guys there were going over the Photo and other information we had forward them.

It was the longest sleep I got senses this whole mess starts over a month ago. I felt good refreshed, ready for round two. However, it had to wait as we found ourselves back at the crib. I need a shower and a change of clothes. But that can wait, I want to know what was going on at the crib. There was good ten minutes of no communication while we were sitting out there making targets of ourselves. I am wondering if that what happens to John Porter when he got caught? But that still doesn’t explain how these a**holes knew his name. someone gives him up and got him killed… Month in and I am nowhere close to answering the question, who handed John Porter over to Lalit? Now I know why what I needed to find out is, what the hell is Project Dawn?

Then there is the whole mess with ATAT and what Sideswipe found, that had CIA written all over it. CFO of ATAT and the face of the company, Kenneth Bratton was never going to make it out his part of Project Dawn live. But whatever, CIA was planning it had to do with ATAT’s contract they had with NEST. They had the solo contract manufacture weapon that would take down the Decepticon. The Sliver line there is whatever CIA was up to was push back with the death of their agent Darin Morgan thanks to Daniel Connolly. That fact it was section 20 that hunted Connolly down and killed him, says that whatever the CIA plaining and whoever is in charge of these plains was illegal actives.

After dropping Michael off at the hotel, Scott and I head over to Crib, I hand over the small device the DMA which Scott called this little guy. I wonder what he will call Wheelie if the two were ever to meet, I pray that will never happen, that would be bad for females’ presences.

Grant wants a closer look at the thing, she asked, “May I?”

Sinclair said, “It's safe to handle. The detonator's been disconnected. Thanks to the commander here”

Grant said, “Okay, thank you.” I am in little be a bit of waa that the fact Colonel Grant was been nice, especially known what had gone down between the two just a few hours ago.

Sinclair informed, “It's basically, a container for highly pressurized liquid VX. It's made almost entirely of Pyrex, ceramic, and carbon-fiber. The central explosive core is a form of PETN,”

Julia asked, “what is PETN?”

I replied, “Pentaerythritol tetranitrate (PETN), also known as PENT, PENTA, more commonly known as TEN.”

Sinclair said, “that right, this device is similar to what the shoe bomber was carrying. It's powerful, hard to detect, extremely volatile.”

Grant stated, “Michael thought he was carrying C4.”

Sinclair said, “I know. This is far less stable than that.”

Scott said, “Don't drop it then, Sinclair.”

Sinclair points out, “If this had taken a stray bullet...”

Scott chuckles saying, “it's all right. Stonebridge was carrying it.”

Sinclair said, “Even the best get lucky.” Scott walked off…

I said, “he was joking, it stays in my car middle compartment in a nest made out cloths. To ensure that was stubble as I could make it until it was disarmed”

A little down from where I was, I could hear Scott have a conversation with Julia, called out to him make him stop and wait for her to catch up. She was whispering, “I looked into Trojan Horse. I couldn't find anything, except Porter mentioned it in his last report from Lahore.”

Scott asked, “Who else would have seen that report?”

Scott asked, “Aside from the colonel?” Julia's eye turns towards Sinclair. Could it be that Sinclair was trying to stop us from finding Latif in Russia or was he concerned about our life and the possibility of starting a war with mother Russia? What about the Colonel what was her role in this, was she trying to get us killed or she blinded by wanting revenge on Latif, it is later it is inexcusable if it the former then I have to ask myself what is the good colonel hiding.

I refocus on Sinclair and what he was saying, “by siphoning off the liquid gas and putting it in smaller canisters, that's what I'd do.”

Grant asked, “Now, how much damage could it do?”

Sinclair said, “I've created a projection.” We move over to the computer and he adds, “Worst case scenario.”

He showed the computer animation and he explained, “If this device were to go off, as an uncontained blast, in perfect conditions, no wind, no obstacles, in somewhere like Trafalgar Square...”

I said, “A pleasant thought.”

Sinclair said, “there would be an instant radial spread of vaporized gas from the center of the blast. Within the first 65 meters, anyone enveloped in the vapor cloud would be killed, instantly. As the cloud disseminates to 80 meters, there will be irreparable damage to lungs and liver, third-degree burning, blindness. Death's inevitable. Up to 100 meters, providing there's a perfect spread, it's long-term organ damage, and death is highly probable.”

I add, “however, if this device goes off in a crowd or an enclosed area such as the subway system, the casualties would be...”

Julia said, “Significant.”

Sinclair added, “To say the least.”

I asked, “what about the blank passports that Scott found? We got anything on these?” they were still waiting to hear from the

Michael is back he was dress in white button-down shirts and blue jeans. I gave Sideswipe a base Wash down with the promise of wax and wash when we get back to NEST.

Finally, the passport office as gone back to Julia and she informed us, “This was one of a stolen, numbered batch of blank passports. We've got every airport and transport hub covered. If any of the associated passport numbers come up, it should flag up on our system within the hour.”

Scott came charging in and start to yelling at Grant, “I risk my life for your day in, day out, and this is the thanks I get? What? You sent someone, you ordered someone to f*ck me, to see if I'm the one spilling your goddamn secrets!”

Grant said, “I'm perfectly entitled to assess whether I can trust you.”

Scott yells, “You got a f*ckin' nerve, lady!”

Michael tries to come to him, “Scott...”

Scott said, “Michael, stay the f*ck out of this. I'll give you a tip. Stop looking for the dirt on me and start looking for a breach in your section!”

Great said, “Make your point, soldier.”

Scott pointed out, “I'm making my f*cking point!”

Grant said, “Well then, what's your evidence?”

Scott said, “I'm your f*cking evidence, lady! The only reason I'm standing here is that somebody compromised John Porter, and sold him down the river!”

Sinclair said, “So where is this breach?”

Scott said, “I don't know. You tell me, Sinclair, where's the breach coming from?”

Grant said, “That's enough, Mr. Scott!”

Scott stated, “Face the facts, Colonel. I don't mind the odds being stacked against me, but this is bullshit!” I look at the Michael and then nodded in towards the exit where Scott walked off too. Michael followed and hopefully, he can calm Scott down before he does something stupid. It leaves every shocked Julia but what I found surprising was Grant. Her calmness during the whole conflict that was not normal behavior for the colonel. Could she have been the one who frames Scott in Iraqi? Was that why she was assessing Scott could she be right a wrong she did to him? all I have is a question no real evidence to back it all up not yet…

The computer beeps and Officer called out, “Sergeant, we have a hit. Passport scanned entering Poland.”

Richmond confirmed, “put on the main screen. We have our first target. Passed immigration at Krakow airport 57 minutes ago.”

Sideswipe has sent me a text of what was said between Scott and Michael while I stay in the crib with the rest of the team to get to know about our next target. _Michael walked out yelling_ _“Oi! What, so that's it? You're just walking out now?” and the replied Scott give is no surprise, “I'm just sick of this sh1t, Michael. I mean, why are you even here when you could be at home?”_

_Michael said, “No, I'm not talking about that.” But Scott would not let it go, “I am. I've got no one at home to answer to. You do.” Michael replied, “No, I don't. She left.” Scott stated, “Well, that f*ckin' sucks. So why don't you go and fight for her, instead of fighting for them?” Michael tells him, “Because we have to finish this first, that's why.”_

_Scott reminds Michael, “Michael, you got a chance to build a life together, instead of leaving behind a trail of dead bodies. Only a f*ckin' idiot wouldn't take that chance.” Michael said, “I can't leave the section now.” Scott stated, “Well, then you are a f*ckin' idiot.”_

_Michael yelled at Scott, “Jesus, would you stop being so selfish? Stop talking about Scott for five seconds?” Scott pointed out, “I'm not, I'm talking about you.” Michael tells him, “Latif! Project Dawn! VX gas! Is any of that ringing a bell in your head, mate? Huh? I can't pretend that that doesn't exist, and just go out there and play happy f*ckin' family, hoping that it's someone else's kids that get blown up! Listen. We have to stop Latif. We have to find out who set Porter up. Now, whether or not we do it, or we get killed in the process, we have to finish this together. I need you back in there with me.” Scott asked, “What was that last bit? You what?”_

_Michael said, “I need you back in there with me.” Scott said “Heh. I complete you, don't I?” Michael said, “You complete me,” And Scott stated, “that's right.” Laughing at Michael._

The computer beep again and there is another one hit. Julia said, “We have a hit on another missing passport. It was used to enter Bratislava airport less than an hour ago.”

Grant said, “There's our second target.”

Julia informed, “And, the same Swiss credit card that paid for the flights was also used to hire a van in Krakow.”

Sinclair asked, “Bring me the license plate of that vehicle. Can you get it?”

Julia stated, “Mmm-hmm.”

I asked, “Krakow, Bratislava. Why those two cities?”

The news on the TV catch Grant eyes, and the reporter “…by large numbers of international protestors descending on the city. Jessica Kay, our security correspondent, is live for us in Budapest...”

Grant asked, “The security summit. Get that news report on the big screen, please.”

Jessica Kay reported, “Well, as you can see, things are quiet now, but with the summit, delegates arriving tomorrow...”

Sinclair said, “Oh, my god. Okay. I want you to hack into every security camera within a 100-mile radius of Budapest.”

Grant said, “Get me the head of Hungarian security.”

Sinclair said, “Roger that.”

Mr. Laszlo said, “Thank you very much for your report, Colonel. We will act on any sighting of these men. But I can assure you the summit is absolute, watertight.” I fight to roll my eyes, cocky a**hole did not even let the colonel finish the report.

Colonel tries again to get through to him, “Mr. Laszlo, can I stress that we believe Latif is planning an imminent attack using...”

Mr. Laszlo cut her off, “Colonel, do you have any evidence that Latif is actually in the city?”

The colonel had to admit, “Not yet, but...” rude f*cker, stupid mother-f*cker.

Mr. Laszlo said, “We are on the highest security level this city has ever seen. We are prepared for every eventuality. So once again, I thank you, but you will kindly leave Hungarian authorities to do their job.” I can’t believe it he cut the feed, just like that… I through only Gibbs dose something like that old dinosaur still uses a flip phone. But Gibbs the difference between Gibbs and Mr. Laszlo is that Gibbs would never go into a mission with an unfinished brief.

The colonel said, “I want the crib set up in Budapest by dawn. No disclosure outside this section.”

Sinclair said, “Colonel.”

Julia said, “Okay, you heard the Colonel. I want everything de-rigged and ready for transport within the hour.”

Michael, Scott, and I talk about Kerry, he showed us the note she left for him. it read, **_Michael. There is nothing left to discuss about our future, as a couple, and as a family. I can no longer wait around for you to make up your mind. Your choice is simple. Either continue to risk your life, or come home, and be a father and a husband. I love you. Kerry._**

When did he ask what he should do about it if he lived through this mission? I said, “only you can answer that, ask yourself this, Do I love Karry? Do I want to be a father to myself child? Can I live with myself do a desk job for the rest of my life? Does that mean living the Marines or just Section 20? You know what to do once you have answered all these, but either way, that child needs a father in, he/her life.”

Michael and Scott heir black land-rover, it would blend in with the security teams. We three arrive at the relocated crib. As we walked up to the table Sinclair said “Comm relays are in position.”

Grant stated, “Okay. I want to make this clear. I will tolerate no further insubordination. Understood?” both Scott and Sinclair agree that there would not be anymore.

Grant said, “Thank you. Julia?”

Julia said, “Yesterday evening we had positive hits on two cameras. Twenty-hundred, the target van, was spotted at the intersection of the M31 and the M3. Twenty-oh-nine, the M31 and Route 3 heading southwest.”

Sinclair adds, “No further hits anywhere along this ring road, which means they must still be somewhere in the Kerepes district.”

Officer reported, “Sergeant?” Julia walked toward the officer.

Sinclair adds, “We're waiting for our geostationary satellite to come up. In the meantime, we're piggybacking an ESA satellite feed to triangulate the area.”

Julia pipped in, “I think we've found the van.”

The officer brings up the location info Julia said, “It's at an abandoned clinic on the outskirts of Kerepes.”

Sinclair said, “We're gonna lose the satellite feed in 30 minutes.”

Grant said, “I want you Three out there now.”

All three replied, “On it.”

Scott throws the Key to Michael, “You drive.”

As we run out of the Crib, I tell the boys that I have Sides on Auto, and be ready to do what he did in Russia and that I going with them… Sides will be the back up for this… we arrive at the abandoned Clinic and Sinclair said into comms, ‘” losing satellite telemetry in 10 seconds...”

He countdown the last 3. “3, 2, 1. sh1t.”

Richmond reported into comms, “Blind on visuals.”

Michael said, “Just us now, mates.”

Scott said, “Eh, that's the way I like it.”

A car engine starting, and Scott said, “Vehicle leaving the site.”

Richmond asked, “Registration?”

Scott said, “Negative.”

We start to clear the rooms we were into our second when we hear a gunshot. We make our way towards the sound. We could small patrol and the heat tell us that sound was try to burn the place down. We come upon the scene and I shoot the guy in the leg and Michael runs right into the fire and Scott yelled, “MICHAEL!” I follow Michael into the fire.

Scott asked, “what F*ck do you think you’re doing?”

I said, “trust me, we make it out”

Scott yelled, “F*CK!” and follow close behind. The only way out was the way we came in and it was engulfed by the fire. And just as it looks like we would die, Sideswipe smashes through the sidewall and we through our hostage into the boot and Sides speed away. Our Comms are completely fried and it takes us twenty minutes to get back to the Crib.

Scott walked in did not say and word Michael help me get the f*cker out of the boot of the car and throw a hood over his head. We could hear what was been said inside, Julia's fearful voice saying, “I'm sorry, Colonel. Still no response.”

A worried Colonel asked, “Try them again.”

Richmond said, “Scott, Stonebridge, this is 20, please respond, over.”

Then we hear Colonel going off at Scott and he does not say a word… “We've been trying to get a hold of you for the past twenty minutes. Why the f*ck did you go off comms?”

Finely colonel asked, “where are the commander and Stonebridge?”

Scott did not say anything but I could hear that he pulled out his sidearm from its holster. Colonel starts to ask, “Why aren't they…” she stops seeing the both us walk in with a prisoner… Michael roved the hood and there stood Latif, with is hand tie with zip tie maybe little to tie for his likely.

Now the question remains is who was in that car that got away and was it carrying WMD puls how many are they out there?


	21. hiden and seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team as the first bomber in their sight. Can they find the bomb before that man arms it and blow up everyone...

The colonel face when concerning to surprise to outrage, she walked to the ammo cabinet and pull a handgun and clip. She aims Latif and clocks the gun ready to fire a bullet into Latif's head. Sinclair step in front of her. When the colonel asked him to step-side he replied “We'd all understand if you pulled that trigger. But the lives of thousands of people are at stake.”

Grant takes a while before she disarms the gun and says, “Secure him.” she then turns to Julia and adds. “Dress his wounds.” She lay the gun on the table and place both her palm down she leans on it as if she was going to do bench push up right there. She was hearing a completely distorted voice of the dead in her head. John Porter conflation video images and Kate’s face all-flash in the colonel's head as she remembers all these she lost to Latif. It seems that Michael was not the only one affected by John Porter's death.

Sinclair was rubbing the back of his neck he looked spend, he looks worried and stressed. I followed to the interrogation room When Michael and Scott push Latif down on the set… Scott said, “Sit forward.” While Scott secures his hand behind his back Michael secured his legs. He said to Michael, “Enjoy your stay at the organ farm?”

Michael replied, “Actually, I thought the food was sh*t. So, I discharged myself.”

Scott stood up and Michael said, “We're secure!” Scott ran the detector over Latif and he reported, “he's clean.”

The boys step back but I am still blocking the entry to the room. Latif looked up at me and says, “Commander McGarrett, youngest ever to graduate from the Navy Academy top of her classes. The only female that could go toe to toe with the Navy’s best, the SEALs. You became a full bird commander in record time, outranking your father.”

I must have look bord he went on to say, “you know Wo Fat once told me that your father is most principle men, that he has not meant more principle man than LTCORD Stephen J McGarrett”

I rolled my eyes, F*cking Wo Fat, If I did know that Dad was in the pross of taking Wo-Fat back to Hawaii to face the changes he as pending there. I would have most like hit the smug A**hole. I told him, “let just get some straight, one you’re not Wo-Fat, two I am not my father… you try that sh*t Wo Fat as I promise you, I put a bullet in your balls”

I moved out the doorway and Julia walked in with the First Aid kit. While was cut his Latif’s pant leg to get access to his wound he says to her, “Sergeant Richmond... All your training to do this...woman's work.” Julia to the tweezers and shaved them into the wound painfully, Coursing Latif to grunt and mumble incoherently. All of us took a little bit of pleasure from it.

Michael, Scott, and I were at the ammo cabinet arming ourselves. When one of the officers at the computer calls out “Sergeant. We have a hit! Target 2. Purchasing train ticket. Satellite lock on”

Grant asked, “Where?”

Sinclair asked to have information and a CTV video on the big scene. Julia informed them, “Kobanya, Station southeast suburbs.”

On the big scene, Sinclair pointed out, “Target's carrying a case.”

Grant asked, “Right, he's on the train. Where's it going?”

Julia answered, “Arrives at Nyugati Main Station in 12 minutes.”

Scott, Michael, and I are ready to go and turned to face us away from the big scene and Sinclair said, “If there is a bomb in that case... He'll need a trigger mechanism. Something like a cell phone.”

Grant reminded us, “Remember we're dealing with VX. You will shoot to kill.”

Michael speaks is first reposed, “Copy that.”

Both Scott and I said together, “Yes, Ma'am.”

We hustle to the vehicles and Scott asked, “Is it just me?”

Michael and I asked, “What?”

Scott pointed out, “Sinclair. You gotta wonder about a guy that's gonna step between a bullet and Latif.”

I said, “Nah, he is cool, but its Latif’s lack of reaction that has me worried”

The boys stood still at the Jeep asked, “what” as I open the driver's side door to Sides.

I add, “kill Latif and we get no answer at all” with that I get in and sideswipe peels off in the review mirror I could see the boys shrug and get in as Michael started the engine.

Sideswipe as a new playing on the radio, a male reporter said, **“General Ramiz's announcement is expected. Western leaders attending the World Security Summit in Budapest. The stability of Pakistan which has nuclear weapons is high on the summit's agenda. Jessica, what's the late latest?”**

In the background, you could hear people protesting. A female reporter said, **“I report to you live from outside Buda Palace as behind me, more of the delegates from the world's most powerful countries arrive to discuss security issues in the Middle East and elsewhere. Now, although confidential, we suspect that Pakistan will be high up there on the agenda. Along with the staggered withdrawal of Western troops from Afghanistan. Now as you can see, a large crowd has formed...”**

I make a call to uncle Tim who is head of the secret service and is in charge of my commander and chief President Obama detail. I tell him off Comms, “there is a real threat to the summit, bombers VX gas, possible suicides. You see or hear anything; you take the commander and chief and you run and don’t look back”. My Loyalty is to God and my country.

Sideswipe text what going on the crib, they still can’t find the second target. Julia as informed Great, _“Whatever transport he's using, he's coming in under the radar...”_ this is followed by an alive record of the interrogation of Latif. Latif said, “About time, Colonel.” You hear the door close. I make a call to Scott and told him to just listen don’t speak… loop in my two partners was important to me.

There a sound like a bottle be placed on the desk, Colonel asked, “Recognize it?” there was something at hit the table that sounds like a file. She must be shown a Latif photo of something or someone.

Latif asked, “Should I be invoking my human rights?”

The colonel said, “Oh, for that you need to be human. Terrorizing a peaceful city makes you something else...”

Grant after a moment adds, “How does a civilized, intelligent man become what you are?”

Latif stated, “You know better than anyone, Colonel. How many deaths have you sanctioned?”

The colonel said, “Hmm... As you can see, we're tracking your bomber. We have face recognition software on every CCTV camera in this city.”

Latif said, “Impressive.”

Grant stated, “He will be caught, and he will be neutralized.”

Latif pointed, “But if you thought there was only one, you would have killed me already...”

The officer informed them, “Target has disembarked.”

Julia adds, “We have visual!” the live satellite feet on the target on the big scene. She adds, “Target getting off the train at Nyugati Station.”

Stonebridge over comms, “Yeah, copy that. We're approaching the station now.”

Scott asked over comms, “As”

I reply over comms, “on your six” We drive slowly right to spot a man in a suit carrying a suitcase. It like looking for a needle in a hay-stack.

Scott reported over comms, “We've got no visual.”

I asked, “maybe he changed platformed for another line?”

Julia said, “Found him. Target's boarding a westbound subway.”

Sinclair points out, “It's the rush hour... If he detonates down there, he could kill thousands of people.”

Julia said, “He's heading under the river.”

Sinclair said, “You need to intercept further down the line!”

Stonebridge into comms, “Copy that.” And I add, “ten for”

We drive to the next station and the crib finely has us on the scene Sinclair informed us, “we have no visual” Julia tells us to know that the target is still on the train.

Good old Sideswipe keeps me on the loop with the interrogation of Latif, _he playing the colonel he tells her, “You're thinking about Delhi, aren't you? When we shook hands... And you gave me Mahmood. You must long for that moment again.” Colonel plays right into his hands, “It would have saved a life.” Latif just stated, “She had forfeited her life.” Colonel asked, “And what about Sergeant John Porter? Captain Kate Marshall... Are they just pawns in your game?” Latif replied, “Pawns that you pushed into the center of the board.” Colonel stated, “This will end today.” Latif agrees to say, “Finally, something we can agree on.”_

Julia said over comms, “Target's off. Batthy-any Station!”

Stonebridge reply, “Yeah, copy that. We're en route.” Michael brings the car to stop and Scott and he bail running toward the station entry. 

They at the main gate at the state and Scott said, “Going down.”

Michael conformed, “Go...” while Michael stays on the street level.

Few minutes after Scoot when down he said over comms, “I think I got a visual on the target. Looks like he's coming up river side exit.”

Michael watches from where he is and sees the target come up the stairs on the other side of the street and he said, “Target visual. In pursuit.” Michael jog after the target crosses the street to the tram stop where the target bords. When Michael comes around the front entry Scott is standing by the back entrance of the tram. They nodded at each other and get into the tram one from each entry.

Seen the tram take off, informed them, “boys, the tram is going for a ride”

Julia said, “As, what is your position?”

I replied, “flagging the left side, wait for the queue” and I said to my phone yah google English translation to Hungarian… that way move that way… good old google saving the day… így haladj így

Sinclair said, “If you get a headshot, take it!”

Scott said, “Negative. I've got no clear shot. It's a f*cking sardine can in here.”

Sinclair asked, “Where's that tram heading?”

Julia said, “Due south, towards the palace.”

Scott said, “Moving closer, I might have a chance.” He excused him through until a see his gun and screaming… and the bomber gets up to go. He rammed the case into Michael and run for it.

Scott was trying to be nice saying, “Sorry, move out of the way...” When people don’t listen, he pulls his gun and yelled, “Get the f*ck out of my way!”

Michael yelled, “He's got a phone!” he grabs the hand that was holding the phone tell the bomber to Drop it! Drop it! the tram cam to stop and Sides too came to stop just on the angel I get out and jump his hood and start to yell as loudly as I can így haladj így ... így haladj így ... így haladj így ... így haladj így ... így haladj így ... így haladj így ... point in the towards upwind, the only place that would somewhat safe sound the bomb goes off. 

Inside the bomber has dropped the phone in the struggle with Michael he yelled at Scott, “Cell phone!” and he was fast to recover it and just as Scott get him to, he armed it. the Device Beeps.

Scott yell, “Gimme the f*cking phone!” take the phone from the bomber by force.

Sinclair said into comms, “What's happening? Scott, Stonebridge, report.” I was googling the words move back, move back, move, move, move on translation mozog vissza, mozog vissza, mozog, mozog, mozog

Scott yelled, “I think he's armed it! f*ck!”

Sinclair said, “Oh, sh*t!”

Scott said, “f*ck... Get the f*ck up! You fucker.” He gets him up and pushes him against the wall,

He points the gun at the bomber and says, “Stay there. Stay there.”

Scott yells, “Everyone gets off the tram, bomb!”

Stonebridge said, “I'm opening the briefcase.” He carefully places the case on the chairs and coughed down.

Scott asked, “How are you doing, Mike?”

Michael checks the case and breathing deeply and he yelled, “It's f*cking empty!”

They both yelled at the bomber “Where's the f*cking bomb? Where's the f*cking bomb?” both of them have guns pointed at him.

I jump on the tram and over the yelling, I could hear the Bomb was ticking and the bomber is snickering at the two boys who are yelling at him, “Show me, where's the f*cking bomb?”

That when I see it the red flashing on his shirt and yelled, “Boys” they turn and I pointed out that the red flashing light under his shirt.

Scott asked “What the f*ck is that?” he pull the guy shirt open and there it was the device that we were looking for the only thing is…

This one was Beeping from… Scott yelled, “Jesus, the bomb's in him! It's in him.”

I yelled, “It's in him! Get off the tram!”

Michael yelled, “Shut the doors, move!”

I yell, “Get out, Scott!”

WE jump and started yell at the bystander “Move, move back! Move away!” Scott shot into the air while yelling “Everyone gets back! Everyone back!

I was ready for this thank you Google translator, “mozolj vissza, mozolj vissza”

Scott yelling “Get away from the tram!” at people try to get them to safety.

Stonebridge yelling at them, “Get away from here!” there was a loud explosion. Inside the tram and cloud of toxic gas fill the tram.

We keep pushing the group back as we could get upwind and Sinclair asked, “Scott, report.”

Scott said, “Get on the police... You're gonna need decontamination units, hazmat suits, the works.”

Sinclair said, “Is he using the VX?”

Scott said, “Yeah. It's a nasty sh*t.”

Richmond asked on comms “And you're okay?”

Laughing he replied, “Yeah, thanks for asking.”

Scott adds, “Explosion was contained within the tram. No civilian casualties that I know of... That sh*t is leaking out.”

Stonebridge tells people to back up push them towards safer grounds.

Sinclair asked, “Are you at a safe distance?”

I replied, “Affirmative, we're upwind. This area needs to be sealed off.”

Hearing the police and DOD Scott said, “Mike, As, looks like the cavalry's here. Let's go.”

Sinclair asked, “Can you confirm how the device was detonated?”

Scott stated, “You want to know? It was inside the son of a bitch.”

Sinclair told Julia, “Alert the Hungarians. Let them know what we're dealing with.”

Julia replied, “Got it.”

I add, “There's no keeping a lid on this now...”

Sinclair said, “We need to find that other bomber. And f*cking quick.” We leave the area so we could start to hunt down that second bomber.


	22. Carnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Section 20 is hunting one of the two bombers, they are blindsided. Who will live through the Carnage?

he

Sideswipe informed me that Sinclair had just filled the colonel in on what is going on. That Latif has something to say about it, the text read. _Sinclair said, “Colonel. The bomber triggered a device onboard a tram. The commander, Scott, and Stonebridge managed to get everyone clear, and contain most of the blast. The device was carried inside the bomber's body. It's been a potential terrorist M.O. for a while now. A bomb in a cavity created by the removal of the spleen.”_

_Latif had stated, “It seems Major Sinclair appreciates the measure of my achievement.” To which Sinclair replied, “It's an obscenity.” Latif then added, “Then it is just one of many.”_

When I ask sides what the news was reporting he played me a clip. **We've just received a report... That there's been a large explosion in the city. Now, we're up here at the Buda Palace, and we heard a really loud bang. There is still no indication as to what has caused that explosion. But as you can see behind me, the riot police have been drafted in. And they were quite calm, but now they are starting to get very, very anxious indeed.**

He then said that Colonel is once again interrogating Latif. _Grant said, “Exposing innocent people to this poisonous, meaningless slaughter.” To which Latif replied, “I'm not a nihilist, Colonel. Everything I do has a purpose.” When asked what is that purpose? Grant adds, “Please! So, what are you hoping to achieve? Becoming the poster boy for Islamist Jihad? A new bin Laden?”_

_Latif stated, “Oh, please... You insult me by comparing me to these religious fanatics.” Grant who knew that it would most like get a reaction out of Latif, when she asked, “Oh, and you're not?”_

_He replied, “I'm a pragmatist. A Pakistani patriot.” When the grant stated, that he disgraces his country. Latif replied, “I honor my country, as I always have. I have no regrets. Can you say the same?”_

_When great stated that she was not going to let this happen. Latif replied, “My will is greater than yours.” And that gets a reaction out Grant she replied, “Then you know nothing of my will.” Sidewise tell me that her voice had a lot of emotion and hated. Latif got to grant in that split second, he won that last round._

Scott, Michael, and I have been driving around waiting for orders, Scott said in comms, “Come on, guys. What the f*ck are we waiting for?”

Julia informed us “Return to base. Still awaiting Intel on the second Target.”

Sides tell me that _Sinclair was dealing with Mr. Laszlo, the head of security for the summit. Sinclair was not having much luck with dealing with the man. Julia had just ordered the intel team to, “Okay, listen up... I want you running scans on every subway station...”_ The next text gets my attention Latif tell Grant, _“tell me, have you told Sergeant Scott that you framed him? Does he know your role in Trojan Horse?”_ my head was blown, F*ck Trojan Horse. That was one of the files that Sides had come cross while hank ATAT… Trojan Horse was a cord name for the mission to plane WMD in Iraq. But what the F*ck as Grant as to do with it all.

I turn on the news on the radio, Jessica reported. **We understand that an order has been given to evacuate all of the world leaders... What's more worrying is that the entire area surrounding the explosion has been sealed off... And hazmat decontamination teams have been called to the site. Emergency services are asking people to stay inside... and close their doors and...** turn it down to background sound level… when Sideswipe said that he lost CTV on the crib and not even a minute later he reported that comms is down and all systems are down.

I don’t wait anymore I text Tim tell him to lock down Proton the last report unknow VIP convoy was hit on the route from the airport and there was one DMW still uncounted for, on route to the crib, lost all communication with base of operation… that would put secret service on high alert and they can make a more informed decision. I flash my lights and then pull up alongside the jeep. At the red light, window down and informed the boy that I could not get hold of the crib. We try repeatedly to get in contact with the crib… Stepping on the gas we high tail it to the crib… not even Sideswipe can get into the system… I ask Sideswipe to hank Sinclair and Julia's phone and see if he could get a turn on the speakerphone to see what going on?

When he did all I what I hear was sounds of gunfire, and AK, and a lot of yelling. On top of the gunfire sound I would make out Sinclair's voice, “Murph, catch!” more gunfire, and Julia unmistaken scream, from that I could tell that she was hit. Section 20 was hit and there no telling what we would find…

Then I hear Sinclair asked, “sh*t, you okay?”

Then came the reply from Julia, “Give me my gun!”

Sinclair stated, “Look, you're injured... “

Julia yells, “I'm not dying without my f*cking gun!” That the girl fighter to the end. From the sound, she had her gun and was armed and ready to go down fighting.

There were more gunfire and more yelling but I could hear any other voices, there were 12 people work at the crib and where was the colonel why could I not, I hear anything from her was she dead? This feeling I have this moment is not foreign to me just that I finely released that they guy in the crib must have left during that sh*t storm in Russa.

I have the crib in my sight and there was a group of armed men showing nonstop what must be where Julia and Sinclair hide for cover. Speed up mutter a sorry to sides and ran down one of the guys, his body hit the hood of the car and roll up and over the car as the Sides come to a complete stop, I bail gun in hand and shot two more down hit blowing there head off. These guys were wearing a vest.

The Jeep comes into and the boys get down to use the jeep doors as cover they two one each and then the last two were shot. Michael clear the immediate area. Scott calls out, “Sinclair, Richmond, you, all right?” they two come out of there hide place.

Julia took a bullet to shoulder, that going to hurt, look like her collar bone takes some damage. Michael asked, “Julia you alright?”

Scott asked, “what happen?” Julia is little das Sinclair still on high alert. When one of the bad guys, when to move to pull the trigger on Scott Sinclair, shot him.

I ask, “where is the colonel?” that seem to get to through to Julia she goes to check the interrogation room.

She comes back she little pail she informed us, “They've gone.”

The one that survived started to cleaning uptake the bodies out to one side, when Scott asked, “How the f*ck did they find us?”

Sinclair said, “I don't know.” He looks lost… and Scott was him all wrong…

Scott starts to go at him, “You don't know? How convenient you don't f*cking know...”

Scott gets I his face and Sinclair right hook Scott cross the face. Yelling, “Enough! Christ. I haven't betrayed anyone! I haven't compromised anyone! So, if you want to beat some kind of confession out of me, you're gonna wait until there are no more terrorists running around this city. With chemical bombs stitched inside their f*cking bodies!”

Scott spits out blood and said, “Fine.” He spits out more blood.

Sinclair said, “What do we get?” they take stock of what working and whatnot.

Julia said, “Well, the mainframe's f*cked. But the laptop should be able to hook up to London.” She wound is dressed her hand in a sling.

I said, “Let me help you.” Open her laptop for her.

Michael informed us, “The first terrorist only tried to detonate once he was confronted.”

Scott adds, “If it was just about killing people, he would have done it on the subway.”

Sirens approaching, Sinclair knows that it is Laszlo coming to talk to the colonel. I place a hand on his arm and said, “you hand him, you got us the exuvial out Russa. You can handle Laszlo, don’t let him get up hand… you go this Sinclair…”

Stonebridge adds to his statement before, “That tram was headed towards the palace...”

A police car and black armed car pulled up and Laszlo charges in saying, “Major Sinclair? I demand to speak with your superior, right now.”

Sinclair said, “She's not here. As you can see, our unit came under attack...”

Laszlo said, “Your unit has no mandate or authorization...”

Sinclair cut him off saying, “With respect, I have already stopped one suicide bomber in this town... And we saved the lives of God knows how many people. We think there's another, and he's on his way to the Palace. So, please, either help us or get out of our way!”

I note that the little guy as Scott as name the WMD was missing, I asked, “guys where the F*ck is the device that Scott found in that Lab from hell?”

Scott said, “it was here when we left after that bomber, right here on this table.”

Sinclair stated, “if it had broken, we all be dead so…” you see it on everyone faces the relief but it would not last too long.

I asked, “anyone sweep the little guy as Scott dubbed it, for a tracker?” when looking at me as if I was speaking in a foreign language that was not spoken on earth like Cybertronian.

Michael asked, “you think that Latif, left that known when we find it, we would take it, as part of intel gathering, so he planted a GPS tracker in it?”

I said, “it one way to ensure that dumber gets to the target.”

Laszlo said, “That makes scents” take look at the photos on the table and he takes a photo of our suspect he asked, “Is this your suspect?”

Michael said, “Yes, sir.”

Laszlo asked, “Do you think you can recognize this man in the crowd?” That kind of question is that especially coming from the head of security… were his people training in recognizing a target.

Michael said, “Yes, I could.”

Laszlo talked to his officer in Hungarian and then he said, “My officers will escort you back to the palace. We'll have tactical support.”

Michael replied, “Thank you. Major. What about the Colonel?”

Sinclair looks at me and nodded at him anyone who blinks would have missed it, I was let him know I may be the highest-ranking Officer here but this was his show now. Sinclair said, “The terrorist threat first. Besides, we have no idea where she is.”

Julia said, “We do if she's with Latif.”

Scott asked, “How?”

Julia said, “I put a tracker in his dressing.” Started the tracking program.

Scott said, “Nice work.” Sinclair moved to her side.

After activating the GPS, Julia said, “Just getting a signal now.” the program picks up the location and Julia adds, “Tura. Thirty-eight kilometers from here.”

We all turned to Sinclair and he said, “Okay, Michael, you take the bomber. Scott, you take the Colonel.” Give the boys the orders.

I walked over to Side open his boot and put on my vest and combat belt, take out my weapon, I closed the boot… taking back, just in time to chat Laszlo asking, “What the hell happened here?”

Sinclair's one-word answer, “Carnage.” That was a nice touch and sum up what had happened at the crib just a few minutes ago. The young Major learn fast, he showed just enough to get Laszlo co-operation without tipping our full deck.

Scott said, “By the way, Sinclair, you hit like a girl.” That was a flat lie…

Michael asked, “I don't know, he kind of hit you pretty good, didn't he?”

Scott said, “It’s f*cking hurt, buddy, but don't tell him.”

I said, “Mike wait up” I grab his arm and slip and magnetized bracelet. Adding, “now press the red button and talk into the mic here, command sides to come to you” when Scott stated Sides? Asking the question who is Sides… I just pointed to Sliver Chevy Stingray.

Michael did as I asked, and Sides start his engine and drive towards where Michael was standing and Open the driver's side door. I said into my watch, “Sides passengers side door too, please” and the passenger-side door opened. I turn to Laszlo’s office and told him to get in. then I told Michael, “Sides is part of the Black Op team, he is one of kind prototypes. So, please bring him back…” I tap Sides let him know that the last part of the statement was for him too.

Michael said, “thanks” I nodded and walked toward the Jeep throw over my shoulder, “let go Scott I owe Latif a bullet in his Balls”

Michael called out, “Hey,” when we turn to face him, he adds, “Bring her back.”

Both we look at each other and said, “Shall do, buddy.”


	23. end it all....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will live and who will die.

if --I take a tab out of my bag and turn in it on, I have not used this thing in all time I have been working with section 20. I link it to Nest long destrin communication satellite and input the detail of our target location, hacked into any creams in and around the Building. The engine of the car rave as Scott speeds up racing down the road. Just then our comms gets static sound, Scott stated, “look like the crib still as no comms.”

I add, “they get them up running, meantime, I am hacking into the mansion CTV system, we should have audio soon.”

Text from Sides to my phone. _Laszlo asked, “So, what can you tell me about this man, Major?”_ looks like he still has access to Julia and Sinclair's phone. _Sinclair answers the man, “We know that he's Chechen. But we have no name, no date of birth...” however,_ Sinclair was cut off by Julia saying, _“Major, I'm sorry to interrupt. Just before she was killed, Sally intercepted communication between Hungarian security and Pakistani intelligence. It refers to the VIP convoy that was ambushed.”_ Put my phone down and worked on the hacking Latif hideout system.

Other text from Sides and check it later. I laugh saying, “audio is up and running in three two one…” **male voice, “Latif...” sigh**. Both and Scott and said together, “who the fuck is that?”

**Latif said “Your invitation to the summit was not as secret as you thought, General. You have John Allen to thank.” Grant hissed, “You endanger the lives of thousands with chemical weapons for one man?”**

Putting two and two together I answer our question with an educated guess base on Grant statement and the word General used by Latif, “General Akmal Ramiz. The Pakistani presidential candidate.”

Scott mumble, “f*ck” under his breath.

And when I check my phone to see what Sides had to say it was comforted that I was right. _Sinclair states, “The car that was ambushed, he was in it.” and Laszlo confirmed saying, “General Akmal Ramiz.” Richmond asked, “The Pakistani presidential candidate?” Sinclair added. “And our best hope of peace in Pakistan._

I stated, “we can kiss peace in Pakistan goodbye, there no way Latif is going to let the man, go free”

**Latif said, “As ever, Colonel, you see things so one-dimensionally. General Ramiz is a liar and a charlatan. But this is not a mere abduction. You are witness to a moment in history, and I am honored to have such distinguished guests as the two principal architects of Operation Trojan Horse.”**

Scott and I look at each other, both of us think the same thing. FUCK ME! **Grant said, “Trojan Horse was only ever supposed to be an intelligence operation. Falsifying the evidence of WMDs in Iraq made the case for war.” Latif said, “But the road to hell is paved with good intentions, isn't that right, Colonel?” Latif was grunting… “Intelligence wasn't enough. Which is where ATAT and the Pakistani military proved so helpful. So, the weapons were made and transported to be placed inside Iraq.”**

Sides send other text this one read, “ _Officer: Sergeant? Comms are back on. Here you go sir, Laszlo replied, “Thank you.” Laszlo is listening in on our communication while comms._

Our comms comes alive, Richmond asked, “Scott? What's your position?” before Scott could answer I show him the last part of the text. _Laszlo is listening in on our communication while comms._

Nodded and I should him the tracker and it beeping Scott said, “ETA in 10.” He chose not to tell any other information.

Richmond said, “Copy that.”

More of the audio was been played in the car, **General Akmal Ramiz said, “Trojan Horse was necessary at the time. We had to justify the action of… our, western allies to our own-people. This is ancient history.” Latif replied, “But its relics survive. It is those relics that I have sought and obtained, the very cache of VX that you intended to plant inside Iraq.” Grant stated, “They were supposed to be destroyed!” Latif pointed out, “The temptation to keep them was too strong. However, ATAT didn't hide them well enough, so today I deploy them, while the future of my nation is casually sealed over lunch by foreign imperialists. And you grovel at their feet...”** that took some of the energy to say his breathing heavy.

**General Akmal Ramiz stated, “I came here to save Pakistan!” which caused Latif to yell back at him, “You want a craven Pakistan! A Pakistan littered with American bases! A Pakistan that would give away its nuclear weapons for an empty promise...” General Akmal Ramiz yell right back at Latif, “I am trying to preserve my country against extremist traitors who would tear it apart! Traitors... like you!” that was follow by the unmistaken sound of Slap to the face grunt was heard.**

I asked Scott, “do think, Latif, hits as hard as Sinclair?”

Scott said, “Na, Colonel would turn Latif into her b*tch. But if the General keep angering with Latif, he may just kill him”

I said, “better step on it than”

Other text from Sides this one updated about the part of the mission, it read, _‘we have arrived and Stonebridge is moving inside the crowd.’_

 **Latif stated, “You are going to confess to Trojan Horse.” Scoffs were heard. Latif adds, “Let the people of our country see you for the hypocrite you truly are.” General asked, “What do you hope to achieve?” Latif answered, “The truth about these weapons will shatter your credibility, awakening a new Pakistan, a strong Pakistan. Unafraid to use its nuclear weapons against its enemies in the west.”** I ready want to dump Latif’s sorry a** locked up in the middle of Chernobyl, to weather and die by radiation see how he likes it.

 **General asked, “And why should I do your bidding?” Latif turns the footage of the crowd at the palace. Latif said, “In that crowd, a martyr is ready to detonate a bomb containing your VX gas. He is waiting for my order to proceed. Or, if you comply, I can call him off.”** **Grant could pick out Michael in the video, she knew that her best soldier was on the job. There was hope…** So, far Latif as killed everyone he had worked with or had them killed, the general would kill too once he was done with the so-called confession.

Comms come live it was Michael stating, “you have to release this crowd. Do you hear me?”

Laszlo stated, “I can't. Not until all the delegates are evacuated. They are my absolute priority.”

Michael's voice over the comms, “Someone is going to get crushed to death! You have to let them out now!”

Laszlo replied, “I'm sorry.” Scott and I look at each other and mouth can I shoot him? Scott smirk and shake his head, as much as we both hate Laszlo, he was trying to protect the world leaders including our commander and chief.

 **General stated, “You will kill those people whether I talk or not.” Grant stated, “Akmal, my men will intercept him. We've already stopped one bomber.”** Amazing that Grant as that much confidence in our abilities, stop these crazy a** plain of Latif’s.

 **Latif stated, “You can take that chance, General. But the question remains. How do you weigh the lives of thousands against your cherished reputation? What, you feel sympathy for this man, Colonel? Placed in this terrible position by a monster like me? The man who killed John Porter?”** Scott and I look at each other, shit, this is all f*cked… I have seen the video of John's death; it was part of the information access that I got when I came on board. Port words and the sound of the gunshot played in my head, “I, John Porter, confess to the crime of being a British spy.” Bang…

 **Latif counited, “But you must have asked the question, who betrayed John Porter to me? Why don't you tell her?” Ramiz said, “I would not lie to you, Eleanor. His handler reported to me. Porter was getting too close. He learned that the weapons were a hangover from the operation. Knowledge of Trojan Horse would have torn Pakistan in half...”** General gave up porter all in the name of saving Pakistan… if he could get west operative to kill what else would he do to save his country.

 **Grant asked, “You gave him to Latif**?” she sounded surprised, why? I don’t understand, she too was kept secrets.

 **Ramiz said, “I allowed certain elements within ISI to let his whereabouts be known.” Latif chuckles and adds, “A politician's answer. But perhaps we shouldn't be too quick to judge. I saw Porter's last report from Lahore. He told you he'd stumbled across Trojan Horse, didn't he, Eleanor? But did you tell him what you knew?” there was a sound of gun be hosted. Latif counited, “Let's be frank. Mahmood, ATAT. You suspected the connection right from the start...” Grant stubble over words, “I...” Latif would not back down, “But you hid it from your own-section.” Grant said, “I tried to stop you.” Latif said, “But you only succeeded in helping me. You didn't share your suspicions with your people who trusted you the most. For what? Your ambition?” grant answered, “My only ambition has been to serve my country.” Latif kept coming, “For the sake of your career?” Grant confess, “Not my career.” Latif replied, “Reputation?” Grant answer that too, “Not my reputation.” Latif asked, “Then why?” Grant cry out, “Because I was ashamed! I was ashamed of what I'd done.” Latif pointed out, “Then your shame killed Porter, and the others as if you'd blown their brains out yourself. Your silence meant the sabotage of your own-mission, and with it, you were my greatest ally.”** F*Ck how the f*ck Grant play right into Latif hands like that and she was close to breaking…

Whatever Michael is doing it every nose. Michael's voice come over the comms, “Move through!” split second later his voice came over the comms again, “I see him! Get down! Down! Get down!” there is screaming.

Mike was yelling, “Get down!” there is a gunshot and more screaming and woman yelling, it was the same high pitch a sign of fear.

Michael Stonebridge yelled, “Don't shoot!” the bomber was yelling, and officers speaking In Hungarian. The woman whimpering…

We almost there, enter the property and there was more from Latif, **“Look into the camera and confess.” The stubborn Ramiz replied, “Never. I will not do your bidding.” Cocking of guns could be heard.** Finely we here, we get out and **Grant said, “I'll do it, I'll do it. I'll confess.”** **Ramiz said, “No!” Grant stated, “Does it matter who says it?”** **Ramiz yelled, “No, Eleanor, you cannot confess. If you confess to Trojan Horse you will destroy...” Bang a gunshot,** I told Scott, “Latif just killed the Ramiz.” **I could hear sobbing, it was grant she was broken, sobbing she spit out, “No... Oh, f*ck you...”**

Comms are still live with yells from just everyone at the bomb site then Michael's voice said, “No, no, don't look at them. No, don't shoot, don't shoot! Don't look at them! You look at me.” Bomber yelling and woman whimpering, Michael said, “It's okay. We're gonna let some of these people go, all right? Go. Go! Now it's just you and me.” what f*ck Mike up too. there no update from the sides either.

Mike's voice said, “I need you to think. It's a child. It's a life. Just give it to me.”

Bomber said, “It should have been my brother.”

Stonebridge asked, “Put the phone down. Give her here.” There was a gunshot. He would not be able to think clearly when it is his own-child running high fear in the middle of the night.

I still had a hear inside the mansion. **Latif states, “It seems for you the lies have been difficult to live with, Colonel. So why don't you unburden yourself?”** when the Scott the first guy out and we moved to on getting closer to Grant.

I could hear grant confess, **“I am Colonel Eleanor Grant, British military intelligence.”**

Scott and I fight the next two men, the man screamed, “Ahhh! Ahhh!” when I broke the arm then I twist it up and over his head breaking it again. Poke tow of my finger into his neck before crushing his wing pip let him chock to death. Scott threw the fight he picked out the first man that he killed at the entry. He grunts and fell but the knife did not hit its target through the layers of fat on the man. So, Scott end up punching him in the face and ran the knife through killing the man.

**Latif said, “Thank you, Colonel.” Grant said, “There's something else I'd like to say, to my colleagues in Section 20.” Latif lets her by say, “Very well.”**

There beep from both the comms and mansion systems, that A** just armed the bomb. Michael's voice from the comms was conformation, “sh*t. Run! Get out of here! Run! Run!”

Sinclair asked, “Mike...”

Michael said, “f*ck! Someone's armed the bomb! Get these people out of here!”

The guy was that was fighting Scott was big, and Scott was going hand to hand with the guy. I did not have a shot. Both of them where grunting going hit to hit. On top of that, the Mike was gaging and grunting over the comms, he must be cut the bomb out of the bomber body. Michael panting like he has gone ten around with the rock… he said, “Okay. Sinclair, talk to me. I'm going to pull out the detonator.”

Sinclair replied into comms, “No, don't touch the det..., it's on a trip.”

Michael says, “f*ck. Okay. Then what do I do?”

Scott managed to take the knife from the man, I still did not have a shot. Over comms, Michael asked, “Which wire do I cut?”

Sinclair said over comms, “You have to cut the earth.” He looks at the blueprint of the device.

Michael asked, “Which color is the earth wire, Sinclair? Which one?” Scott was slashing at the man and I still have no shot. Scott's big head was in the way.

Sinclair over comms, “It's the one that leads to the battery.”

Michael asked, “The brown one, the brown one?”

Sinclair over comms “Um, I'm not sure”

Stonebridge pleased, “What color is the earth wire, Sinclair? Which one?”

Sinclair over comms, “Wait!”

Michael yelled, “f*ck.” This guy had Scott in chock hold and I had no shot.

Michael was asking which wire to cut brown or green. I said into the comms, “Mike in the first device it was the green wire that led to battery… you see the middle sliver cycle with what looks like a taper that the battery and the sim card is a rigger, you cut that weir that leads into the battery…

Stonebridge said, “f*ck it!” and Sinclair comforted what I just said it was the Green. we did not hear the explosion so that means that mike was safe. Finely Scott moved got them up a hand I had shot I took the man fill over the baloney throw what was covered glass table, it shattered under the man's weight.

Great yelled, “I am here”

What took place next was something I saw coming, Colonel asked for Scott forgiven. By the time we made it to the room, they were gone… Scott called out for her and anything but when we made it outside Latif was holding Grant hostage at gunpoint. I kneel on one knee took aimed and right between the F*cker legs and fired, hit him in his ball just as I had promised. F*cker screamed like a girl.

Scott yelled, “Latif!” it was all the colonel need she make Latif aim lower into her jacket inside pocket and she had hidden the device when Section 20 was hit and she helps Latif to shot. The device blows up there is was anything left of either of them to recover. Scott and I yell F*ck…

We did recover the video camera and Sinclair manage to recover colonel Grant message to section 20 co-workers. She said, “Secrets are an occupational hazard in this job. But I have kept too many for too long. Perhaps the burden led to my mistakes. But everything I've done; I have done for my country. For my involvement in Trojan Horse, my failure to admit it, and my part in John Porter's death, I have nothing but regret.”

There was static “To Major Sinclair if you're still alive, I wish you every success your doggedness and intellect deserve. To Sergeant Richmond, for your camaraderie and your courage, I thank you. Damien Scott. Amongst my effects, there is a blue file. I tried to tell you. And to Michael Stonebridge, you are the finest soldier I have ever known. Commander, don’t ever change. Serving with you all has been a privilege and an honor.”

I said, “come on all of yeah, on my team we have a tradition, when we lost someone, there was a photo of Grant on the bar branch. I order a round of shots for everyone plus one for Grant, place under the photo as a make of respect. We saluted her one by one, I started, “Colonel Great” lift my drink towards her photo and down it. followed by Scott, Julia, Sinclair, and lastly Michael.

There was a folder this was Scott's ticket to clearing his name. Michael asked, “What are you going to do?”

Scott keeps flicks the light open and close. He said, “She did give me a second chance. I guess I should be thankful for that. You gotta make a decision too, buddy boy.”

Michael said, “Yeah, I know. I've already made it.”

Scott said, “Well, f*ck me.” chuckling, Scott adds, “Who's gonna make me look good now?” he joked.

I said, “Huh? Sh*t. Daddy Stonebridge!”

Michael said, “I know. Up all night.”

Scott adds, “Yeah. Not for good reasons. “

Laughing we joke around. I said, “God help Carrie when the kid takes after you or worse want to join the military.”

Michael asked me, “so, where are you off to now?”

I said, “I got few things to take care of before head home to Hawaii for family Hellish Football game for thanksgiving.”

Scott asked, “Hellish football game?”

I pull out my phone and look through the videos and found a video of one of the family games when I was ten. There were all the uncles and aunts spilled in two teams. With Dad as one quarterback and uncle, Mikey was another quarterback. Grandpa Joe was the ref for the game. I said, “you got to understand, these guys are special Ops, they not customed to losing.” Uncle Mikey's team got the first touchdown of the game. There was dad think he was a teenager Playing for Kukui again… running left and right with ball in hand and then he runs forwards spin out of the tackle and flip over uncle Mikey for a touchdown when he dived at dad.

It was at half time that it gets really bad, it always starts with the drunk exchange going too far with the back-talking. There were two siblings Uncle Tom and Simon, while uncle Tom was SEAL uncle Simon was Delta. Scott said, “that Simon he was real meaning SOB”.

I add, “yeah, still is but that guy faces he getting in to is his brother Tom.” You could hear Tom tell his brother to get out of his face. But Simon keeps pushing his luck and wham, Tom through the first punch and then it on like Donkey-Kong. There was full-on fighting each other and others cannot stay out of it for long. 

Now it was a full-on brawl. I look at Grandpa Joe asked, “cool of time” he nodded and I smiled big face splitting one. Pull out my super soaker that was filled with blue colored ice water. I aimed and smurf them all.

Dad yelled, “Keiki” ho, ho I shaved the water gun into Grandpa Joe's hand and stood there trying to look innocent. I say in a sweet voice, ʻae, Makua Kane.’ I pointed that it shows that it was grandpa joe that he is a bad influence, but dad was not buying it, he just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, simply asked how long? waiting for an explanation.

This may not have made any sense to anyone else, but I knew he wanted to know long ago had prepared the water gun to wait for this moment. I said, “a fortnight, it all your fault you know”.

When dad asked how it was his fault I replied, “you’re the one who taught me to always be prepared”

He doesn’t do anything for few minutes then he grins saying, “you what…” he takes the water gun from Grandpa joe hand and adds, “if I am going to look like a smurf for a week then so are you two” he shoots at me and grandpa Joe. There were, lots of screaming from me and grandpa yelled, “Stephen” … before the video came to end… then I show the boys, the family photo from that year, there was my family of Smurfs. All these military and Police personal in uniformed with blue faces. These photos sum up what my family thanksgiving is like every year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next story of black OPs with Amy McGarrett, which team will she be embedded into next.


End file.
